


【代陣/巳博】學魔法不如當忍者！

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: 巫師魔法學校au，講述一群身處現代卻被送去古老巫師世界的青少年們，努力修習魔法及鍛鍊嘴炮的歡樂校園生活。又名「一見鍾情與日久生情」。私設繁多，與原HP 世界觀有極大出入，專有名詞與社會體系依據火影世界的設定變動，雷者慎入。簡體版已更新至第21章 >> https://yonghu6638376479.lofter.com/post/2046616f_1c76c6c88
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai & Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 2





	1. 故事的起源

**_「從前從前有一所巫師學校，從古至今孕育出無數法力高強的菁英。校內共分為四個學院，象徵勇氣的鋼手芬多、象徵智慧的自來克勞、象徵優良血統的蛇丸來林，象徵忠誠的……_ _這個沒有很重要就不介紹了。在上一次大戰後，這四個學院……_ _」_**

「這段介紹都聽了五年了，就不能快轉跳過嗎！」身穿綠色內裏長袍的金髮少年厭煩的嘆了口氣。

「最近分類帽都不出新歌了，每年的歌詞都差不多。」隔壁桌膚色白皙的少年一邊回應一邊習慣性掏出智慧型手機，確認沒有訊號後又塞回牛仔褲口袋。

「畢竟是和平時代嘛，哪有那麼多預言好講。」坐在手機少年旁邊的黑髮少年轉頭，隔著一條走廊和蛇院的幼馴染相望。

分類帽每年分類儀式前都會為新生吟誦歡迎曲，而歌詞內容也會依照魔法界狀態變動，以符合當下局勢。在經歷幾十年動盪不安的戰事後，學生們早已聽慣驚心動魄的歌詞。而如今終於換來期待已久的和平，分類儀式上的歡迎曲自然聽起來也跟這幾年的生活一樣，平和、舒適，……且無趣。

作為一位血氣方剛的少年，自然是感到「無趣」居多。

「……鄙人在此誠心歡迎各位，祝福大家擁有愉快的新學年！另外再次提醒，為了避免影響魔法的正常運作，校內嚴禁使用任何3C產品，包含手機、平板、筆電，並禁止私自安裝行動數據及分享器。科技產品只有藍芽耳機、MP3、MP4等無通訊功能的可於宿舍內使用。提醒各位新生務必遵守校內規矩，還有幾位舊生，雷門同學、秋道同學，高年級要有高年級的樣子。」

終於在「好餓。（by蝶蝶）」、「好麻煩。（by鹿代）」、「好想回日本。（by博人）」抱怨三連後，師長們大發慈悲結束冗長的致詞，放這群因為收假而心情憂傷的孩子們去吃吃睡睡，好養足體力迎接精彩愉快的學校生活。

精彩、愉快……

才怪！

簡而言之，故事是從一個小小的課堂作業開始的。

開學第一周的某天早晨，正當鹿代步出自來克勞塔，欣慰著第一周好平和好不麻煩時，就看見階梯下帶著燦笑與早餐迎接他的蛇丸來林竹馬。一頭燦金髮絲在由窗透進的朝陽照耀下閃閃發光，差點亮瞎他還沒睡飽的雙眼。

氣氛不祥，總覺得有事要發生。

「呦，鹿代！」博人充滿朝氣的打著招呼。「你也修了占卜學吧？一起去上課吧！」

「到底是誰把高年級的課排在早上第一節啊，睏死了。」鹿代邊打呵欠邊唉聲嘆氣，「我們可是普等巫測的準考生耶。」

「只有『你』是準考生，我不是。」博人四處望了望，沒發現另一個熟悉的身影。「井陣怎麼還沒下來，難得見他睡過頭啊？」

「他和佐良娜去修命算學了，我們學院這節課和占卜學衝堂。」

「可惜了。」博人發出嘖嘖聲，「聽說占卜學這學期的代課老師是個大美人呢。」

「是不是還得看了才知道。」鹿代懶洋洋地說：「要是老師不美我就立刻退選。」

當他們進入教室時，發現裡面早已擠滿人。原本清一色是女孩子的高等占卜學課堂首次以男學生居多，大概都是衝著「教授很正」的謠言而來。教室最前面的講臺旁站著一位美艷婦人，大約30來歲年紀，火辣的貼身裝束包裹著玲瓏有緻的身材，看的一屋子熱血青年兩眼發直。

老師美是美，但是……

「井、井野阿姨？？」博人驚得下巴都快掉下來了。鹿代感受到命運的惡意。

「在課堂上要喊教授喔。」井野笑容優雅：「小博人、小代，好久不見啦。」

「明明暑假才剛見過面……」鹿代咕噥道。

「…井……山中教授，」博人還沒從震驚中恢復，「我以為您教的是藥草學？」

「我是喜歡藥草學，不過占卜學也很有趣嘛。可惜我兒子一點都沒遺傳到這方面的天賦呢，你們說是不是啊？」

誰敢回答是啊！

井野阿姨妳跟佐井叔叔結婚太久，笑起來愈來愈讓人毛骨悚然了啊！！

「好了同學們上課囉，」井野心情很好地高聲說：「野原教授去睽違15年的蜜月旅行，所以旗木教授請了兩個星期公假，這個月就由我來幫宇智波教授代課唷！」

井野的話因果關係完全不通，但同學們沉浸於美色中而未察覺。

講課中，鹿代逐漸回憶起一些重要的東西：「井陣好像說過選了這堂課會後悔。」

「臥槽原來還有這句警告，你怎麼不早說啊！」

「我這不是跟你一樣沖昏頭了嗎！」

「對方是從小看到大的鄰家阿姨，再美也吃不下去。」博人生無可戀。

「那麼，如果是新面孔，博人會比較喜歡嗎？」坐在博人另一邊的藍髮男孩突然探頭過來，好奇地發問。

「當然！這樣才有新鮮感啊！」博人不假思索地說。

藍髮男孩露出意味深長的微笑。

「咳咳，「鹿代忍了忍後決定開口：「從剛才我就想問了，你旁邊這位是……？」

「喔，你說巳月啊。忘了說，他是我的新室友啦。」

「……。」這麼重要的事也能忘的嗎？

話說回來，這傢伙到底什麼時候出現的？從甚麼時候開始一直跟在博人旁邊？而且突然插話就算了，還融入的異常自然，好像已經和他們一起行動很久了似地。鹿代皺了皺眉，試圖將注意力拉回課堂上，渾然不覺名為危機感的雨點已逐漸在心中激起漣漪。

不過擔心歸擔心，他所憂慮的事很快被另一件事取代。

「鹿代、鹿代……，叫你好幾聲了耶！所以我們要不要退選啊？」

鹿代的表情逐漸凝重，「我剛才想到……該不會我慫恿井陣陪我翹天文學的事被發現了？」 

「吶，才翹一堂，應該不會怎麼樣吧？」名叫巳月的男孩試著寬慰：「這位女子看起來不像是古板的人。」

「對啊，別緊張啦鹿代，」博人說：「我就不信井野阿姨年輕時沒翹過課。」

「你想得太簡單了。」鹿代煩躁的揉亂頭髮：「井野阿姨翹有沒翹過課我不知道，但我媽肯定沒翹過。如果井野阿姨在某次主婦聚會時不經意提起，我媽就會聽到，聽到就會去查，查了後就會發現雖然井陣只陪我翹過一堂，但我自己翹了二十幾堂。然後我媽就會告訴我爸，我爸會告訴你爸，你爸會告訴雛田阿姨。」

鹿代深吸一口氣，然後吐出結論：「然後我們兩個都會以意想不到的速度離開世界。」

「等等，」博人聽到自家老媽的名字就慌張起來。「為甚麼我也有份？」

「我們是為了誰翹課的？是誰大半夜到禁忌森林溜達然後被困住？望遠鏡裡都看得清清楚楚了難道當作沒看見嗎？」

博人回憶了一下，的確是自己的鍋。

他正色道：「對不起兄弟，我有甚麼能幫你的？」

「事到如今退選也來不及了，想想怎麼做能討井野阿姨歡心吧。」

「咦，主動認錯不是更快嗎？」巳月瞇眼笑。鹿代沒理他。

博人咬了咬牙，決定善用他純真可愛的臉蛋博得阿姨的笑容。

「教授！不是大家答不出妳的問題！是因為聽妳講課實在太賞心悅目了，讓人沉醉其中，所以恨不得聽妳親口道出解答！」

而鹿代採用的是弱點突破攻勢。

「哇！教授妳也太厲害了，櫻阿姨的預知能力肯定沒有妳強吧！」浮誇的大力稱讚，把井野誇得飄飄然。

博人用手肘頂了頂巳月腰側，「喂，你也幫忙說幾句呀！」

巳月從善如流，「櫻女士的能力肯定不怎麼樣，因為連她的女兒也不想修教授妳的課呢。」

井野：「……」

博人和鹿代：「…………」

教室眾人：「…………？」

「佐良娜一定會很後悔的！我們待會就去找她炫耀！」鹿代尋思應該還可以挽救一下。

「對對！我們要讓她知道這門課有多有趣！」博人哭喪著臉，試圖翻轉局面。

課堂後半井野依舊保持一貫的微笑。

「如果你們有修三、四年級的基礎占卜學，應該都有學過茶葉、水晶球等基本占卜法。這星期的作業希望你們選擇一種自己擅長的占卜法，試著預測未來一年會發生的事。」下課鈴正好響起，「好啦！同學們下課吧！下星期記得交作業唷～」

***

因為巳月還要趕去上其他課，博人和鹿代便結伴回自來克勞交誼廳，一進門就被另一位蹲點的竹馬堵上。

「奈良同學，這一老一小我幫你照顧了這麼久，沒有功勞也有苦勞。再怎麼說你也該以身相許了吧？」井陣皺眉嚴肅地說。

鹿代面無表情地接過他手上一大一小兩個盆栽。

「你一天不說騷話會死？」

「不會死，會很無聊。」井陣裝不下去了，便露出笑容，「誰叫鹿代害羞的時候總是讓人很想調戲呢。」

「這種事情在心裏想想就好，拜託不要說出來。求你了。」鹿代感覺臉有點燒，便裝作不耐煩地推開擋在面前的人，四出張望尋找座位。

正逢空堂時段，交誼聽內鬧哄哄的擠滿了人。若是平常，學生們課後都會結伴去戶外打轉，但這幾天天氣有點陰，外頭涼颼颼的，大家便盡可能往人多的室內鑽，而此時大門沒有設通關密語的自來克勞塔自然成了各學院宅學生聚會的首選。

井陣比較早下課，已經先在角落壁爐旁的沙發佔好位，旁邊還跟著從鋼手芬多來串門子的蝶蝶和佐良娜。兩個女生對著一本雜誌規格的小冊子竊竊私語，奇怪的是，本子裡包括內容和封面都是空白的。博人一把推開沙發上成堆的薯片，疲憊地攤坐下來，鹿代也尋了個空位坐下。

蝶蝶意識到男生們紛紛對空白小冊投來疑惑的目光，便忙不迭解釋：「啊，我和佐良娜剛才正在討論魁地奇戰術。怎麼啦怎麼啦？你們兩個已經夠醜了，還擺那甚麼臉，剛才發生甚麼事了？」

鹿代解釋了前因後果。

「我媽頂多只會代幾個星期的課啦，」井陣聳聳肩，「要是學校教師轉正這麼容易，教授就不會都是一堆老人和幽靈了。」

井陣話音未落，半透明的自來也抱著一疊小黃書樂呵呵的飄了過去，正要起身拿薯片的博人連忙快速坐回原位，才沒被教授直接穿過身體。

「鹿代，你擅長甚麼占卜法？」緩過神後，博人問道。

「我擅長指鹿為馬、撥雲見日法。」

「哇塞！聽起來超厲害的！」博人很興奮，「具體上來說要怎麼做呢？」

「瞎掰。」

博人：「……。」

佐良娜」噗哧」一笑，「聽起來不錯。你們可以互相幫對方掰。」

蝶蝶也認同，「聽說編得愈淒慘就愈高分。你們可以趁這機會重刷阿姨對你們的好感度。」

「這樣可信度高嗎？」鹿代有些猶豫。

「你管他可信度，占卜又沒有科學根據。」

「我們竟然在魔法世界談科學……，」博人搖搖頭，「沒辦法了，鹿代，我跟你交換吧。我寫你的，你寫我的。」

於是兩人交換了作業用的筆記本。

在兩人振筆疾書的同時，蝶蝶似乎想到了甚麼。她打開平板電腦裡的備忘錄，一字一句敲下方才得到的魔法史報告新靈感－

「漩渦博人，得年16；奈良鹿代，得年15，在世期間並未對魔法界做出任何貢獻……。」

***

「博人，你之前提過的新室友是怎樣的人啊？」過了幾天，井陣在他們上奇獸飼育學課時問道。

「巳月嗎？」博人有些猶豫地說：「嘛，也不是難相處，就是……怪。不過應該是個好人啦。」

一旁躺在草地上的鹿代不置可否的哼了一聲。

井陣小聲打小報告：「其實鹿代常常跟我抱怨，你在巳月出現後就對他關注愈來愈少了。」

「我才沒有這麼說！」午睡中的鹿代勉強掀起一邊眼皮反駁。 _我就在心裡想想而已_ 。他又在心裡加上一句。

「我也換室友了。」井陣說著，偷偷覷了眼鹿代的方向：「原本是比我們大一屆的學長，好像因為家裡的原因休學一年，這學期才復學。叫甚麼…．．兩津甚麼的？」

「兩义。」鹿代無奈地提醒。

「啊對，那個很文藝的名字。」

「鹿代竟然也認識！？」博人驚訝地問：「這個兩义是很有名的人嗎？」

「……我就不能靠自己的力量交到除了你們以外的朋友嗎？」 

博人和井陣絲毫不給他面子的搖頭，不過鹿代閉著眼沒看到。

「兩义是我中學前認識的棋友，但我們不常聯絡。」鹿代想了想，嘆了口氣：」他還是像以前一樣，不會和人相處這點一點也沒變。」

井陣笑著說：「就跟博人的身高一樣，都沒有變呢！」

「你給我再說一次？」博人怒道。

「小聲點！你會嚇到『釘醬』的！」

「你給這麼兇惡的怪物取這種可愛的名字？」博人有些無言，「再怎麼說也要取個『阿爆』之類酷炫的名字吧？」

「不要，那名字太土了。」

「哪會土啊。來來，阿爆，過來博人把拔這裡……。等等，我開玩笑的，你別過來啊啊！」

鹿代下意識睜眼一瞥兩人爭論的主角。那是種叫作「爆尾小釘蝦」的奇異生物。這種特殊奇獸的初代培育者已不可考，據說最原始品種有牠的１０倍大，名為「爆尾釘蝦」，是極其兇猛的危險奇獸，長得也非常噁心，見過牠們的人無不反胃想吐。經過數十年改良，現在培育的迷你版已盡可能將危險性降到最低，造型也變得較為可愛。當然，只有井陣覺得牠可愛，其他同學顯然不這麼認為。

「佐良娜，不要用火燒啊！牠就已經在噴火了！！」

「嗚嗚嗚，山葵救我！」

「電氣你爬到樹上幹嘛呢？快下來！」

「淚！！妳的頭髮著火了！」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「……。」

陽光很美好，草地很溫暖，現在在此起彼落的尖叫和哭喊聲中宛如人間煉獄。

由於連日陰沉的天氣總算轉晴，當天的課程便是讓三個人一組，各自在草地上分散開，一組照顧一隻小釘蝦，最後成功「存活」到下課的組別可獲得滿分的成績。和遠處亂成一團的同學們相比，鹿代三人完全呈現一副與世無爭的狀態。不僅氣氛悠哉，分工也非常精確。大概是：井陣負責照顧、鹿代負責午睡、博人負責害怕。

井陣瞄了眼遠方的亂象，轉頭對小釘蝦說：「釘醬，你別怕。那些人類不會傷害你的。」

「你別被牠傷害就謝天謝地了。博人都離牠至少三公尺遠了，你最好也離牠遠一點。」鹿代無奈地說。他之所以沒像博人一樣盡可能退開，純粹是因為小釘蝦很黏井陣，而他得隨時守在一步之內的距離，才能確保危險發生時可以第一時間解救朋友。

博人望著四處逃竄的人群，「我沒有害怕，我只是在抑制前去幫助同學的衝動。雖然延修後可以跟你們同班很開心，但我這學年真的不能再被當了。」

「犬塚教授說了，只要不主動攻擊牠們，牠們也不會攻擊你。」井陣邊回答，邊不停歇地在素描本上塗塗畫畫，「要是有甚麼魔法可以將畫中的東西變成實體的，我就可以畫幾隻動物陪釘醬玩了。」

「我也每天盼望可以變出一堆分身，幫我完成一堆麻煩的雜事。全都只是夢想。」

「唉，就算學了魔法還是很多事情無法實現啊。」井陣感嘆道。他在素描本上塗了個Q版博人，將畫面轉給面前的奇獸看。

「釘醬你看，這是旁邊那位叔叔喔。雖然其貌不揚，但是魔法很厲害……」

小釘蝦低吼著噴出蒸氣。

「啊？你說甚麼？肚子餓了嗎？」井陣很困惑，「哎呀，我又沒有小叮噹的翻譯蒟蒻，聽不懂你在說甚麼。」

小釘蝦又噴出更多滾燙的蒸氣，抬起尖銳的爪牙在空中揮舞。

鹿代直覺不對，連忙大喊：「井陣，快退開！」

只見原本安分坐好的小釘蝦突然一躍而起，將尖銳的長刺劃向面前的少年，要不是井陣閃得快，光潔的臉頰肯定會多幾道口子。

鹿代迅速起身，一把將被嚇得楞神的井陣拽到自己跟前。原本是想把人拉到自己後面護著，結果力沒施好，井陣跌坐到鹿代懷裡，鹿代又和衝過來準備施屏障咒的博人撞在一起，一瞬間三人倒成一團。

這一跌，倒是讓井陣從對小釘蝦盲目的疼愛中清醒了。他瞪大眼睛喊道：「這甚麼情況啊？」

「大概阿爆終於看清井陣可愛的外表下有著邪惡的內心了。」博人緊張地說。

「我的內心才不邪惡！」

「鹿代，有甚麼方法可以把牠暫時定住嗎？」

「當然……，」鹿代舉起魔仗，然後又緩緩放下，「……好像沒有。」

「雖然我們的法力有很多侷限，但單純控制牠的行動應該還是沒問題。」井陣尋思，舉起魔仗對小釘蝦施了幾個咒語，但都一一被彈開。

「要是他不會全身噴火，我們就可以派一個人當誘餌，兩個人從旁邊制住牠了。」博人一邊被其他兩人拉著逃跑一邊喊道。

「你倒挺熟練啊？」

「那是，類似情形我都遇過好幾次了。」博人難為情的說。

「得意個屁！！」

鹿代比了個「噓」的手勢，「安靜點，我在想辦法。」

井陣試著冷靜分析：「如果牠是中了蠻橫咒，我們應該解決指使牠的人。仔細找找，施法者一定就躲在附近。」

「看起來不像。」鹿代凝重的說：「倒不如說，這玩意兒不攻擊我們才是不正常吧……」

博人點頭如搗蒜。

「但只守不攻也不是辦法呀！」

「不能用火燒、直接攻擊會激怒牠，還有甚麼咒語可以制伏牠又不傷害牠？」

「我想到了……繩繩吊！」井陣變出的繩子纏繞在小釘蝦身上，但在將牠綑綁住以前就被牠周身的火焰燒斷了。

「這樣也行？」博人傻眼的說，「不然吃我這招，咄咄失（昏擊咒）！」

小釘蝦的動作瞬間凍結。但三人還來不及高興，牠又從僵直狀態中掙脫，全速衝向眼前的人類。

井陣邊跑邊大喊：「我受夠了！為甚麼每次有災難的地方都有你們兩個！？」

「嘿，這次禍不是我們招的，是自己找上門的！」博人氣喘吁吁地答道。

「不管幕後主使者是誰，他一定非常不希望你有朋友！」

連續試了幾個咒語都無果，三人只得在爭吵中不停繞圈圈奔跑。直到鹿代舉起魔仗大喊：「全全破心護！」

三人周遭樹立起無形的屏障，將小釘蝦隔絕在外頭。

「鹿代，這個屏障咒可以維持多久？」博人筋疲力竭地一屁股坐在草地上，望著外頭正猛撞保護膜的奇獸。

「你是想被困在這裡多久？」鹿代沒好氣道。

「別吵了……，你們看，牠好像慢慢停下來了！」井陣指著外頭的小釘蝦說。奇獸果真慢慢停下動作，只靜靜地盯著他們，彷彿想要跟他們說甚麼似地。之後在博人快要因為這毛骨悚然的景象而發飆時，小釘蝦慢慢轉身，朝著禁忌森林的深處跑去，很快隱沒在樹林中。

井陣：「……。」

鹿代：「……。」

博人：「……操。」

三人無語了一陣。鹿代緩緩舉起魔仗將屏障咒解除。見兩個竹馬不捨的樣子（事實上只有井陣為小釘蝦的離去難過，博人是在惋惜拿不到的學分），心下不忍，便柔聲安慰：「蝦蝦總有一天會回來的。」

「就跟你說了牠叫阿爆/釘醬！」由此收穫兩人份的怒意。

「啊真是煩死了！！」

雖然禁忌森林本身已經夠危險，多一隻奇獸跑進去也不是甚麼大事，加上犬塚教授也因為三人是在全班慘況下掛彩最少的組，給予了不少讚賞，沒有多追究小釘蝦的失蹤。但三人經過一場莫名其妙的鬧劇後仍感到有些空虛。

「開心一點，兩位級長，過幾天就是慶祝你們升官的驚喜同樂會了！好好期待一下吧！」在回各自宿舍的路上，井陣輕快的笑著說。這人從小就是這樣，不管有甚麼不好的情緒都來的快去得也快。明明剛才還為了小釘蝦的事悶悶不樂，結果沒過幾分鐘又恢復到平時陽光快活說著渾話的模樣。

「喂！你都說出來了還算甚麼驚喜啊！」博人知道井陣在試圖轉移話題，便也開玩笑地拍了一下好友的肩膀。

「我是怕你們當場感動到哭出來，才好心預告一下的。」

「最～好～是～，我甚麼場面沒見過，這點小驚喜怎能撼動的了我？」博人假裝推了推不存在的眼鏡，擺出一個不負他「中二」之名的pose。

「是啊博人最厲害了，剛才課堂上的英姿都快迷倒除了我以外的所有人了！」

「是啊！還別說，我們也太強了吧！全班只有我們沒受傷耶！你沒看到剛才岩部的表情，眼睛瞪得都快掉出來了，他可是比我們大兩個年級耶！我們這麼厲害，該不會是被神選中的人吧？」

「哈哈哈……」

看到兩個竹馬歡樂的模樣，鹿代也揚起嘴角，加入一來一往的騷話中。雖然這世界上95%的事都麻煩的要命，讓人提不起勁，但總有那5%值得開心和期待。而其中的美好都和這群朋友有關，每一個愉快回憶都滿滿當當寫著他們相處時的點點滴滴。

當然，鹿代的感動僅止於當晚隨手翻到博人替他寫的占卜學預言作業之前。

作業正本已於上課時繳交給井野批改，而井野又多印了一份影本讓他們帶回去留存，還莫名堅持要他們將影本「隨身攜帶」。

而他的作業紙上的第一行字龍飛鳳舞寫著：9月14日，被爆尾釘蝦攻擊。

鹿代：「……。」

一場為期一年的青春鬧劇悄悄展開。


	2. 珍惜的事物

時值午餐時段，大廳中的某張餐桌邊爆發出笑聲。

「被雷擊中。」

「從掃帚上摔下來。」

「雙腳骨折。」

「哈哈哈哈哈……，你們可真有創意啊！」岩部拍桌大笑。「甚麼寫在作業裡的預言都會實現？太異想天開了吧，又不是死亡筆記本。」

「來來，我來寫下自己的名字，看看我待會會不會死。」井陣將博人的作業紙拉到面前，從口袋抽出沾水筆作勢就要寫。結果還沒動筆就被鹿代一把搶走。

連最實誠的梅塔爾都忍不住笑，他擦了擦憋出來的眼淚，「這…..應該是不可能的吧。如果隨便寫的預言都能實現，那世界上每個人不都能心想事成了。」

「重點就是，我們在寫這些東西時，根本沒想過會實現。」鹿代嚴肅地說。

博人也正色道：「如果我早知道會這樣，就會寫中彩卷和交女友了，怎麼會寫這種晦氣的願望。」

愈想愈悔不當初，他自暴自棄的拿起上星期從球場撿回來的舊搏格往上拋接。那是種會在空中衝來衝去、異常狂暴的球類，不過在失去法力後已經變成一顆普通的球，不會攻擊人。

「博人，這顆東西可以借我一下嗎？」一直安靜坐在一旁的巳月出了聲。博人順手將正把玩著的球扔給他，又繼續眼神空洞的望著面前的空氣。

電氣見一向樂觀的博人都束手無策，猜測事情或許有點嚴重。他認真問道：「你們有跟教授提過這情況了嗎？」

「有，但井野阿姨根本不相信我們。」鹿代答道，「不過這也沒辦法，連她兒子都不相信我們了。」

「有啊，我相信你們。」井陣說：「我相信你們是預言天才。」

「宇智波教授今天下午就回來了，你們應該去找他鑑定看看。」岩部提議。

「如果真的找不出原因的話，我們就只能在預言中的事發生前，自己先將他們實現了。」鹿代想了個辦法。

「有道理！這樣就可以確保事情發生在你們的控制中了。」電氣高興地說。

「而且要儘量以傷害最小的方法實現……。雖然我還是不相信會成真，但真不愧是鹿代，總是能想到解決辦法呢！」井陣笑著說。

「今天的預言是甚麼呢？我們先來想想怎麼實踐吧！」眾人很興奮。

當其他男生們都將頭湊到兩張預言紙前閱讀時，巳月已默默走到眾人身後，附到博人耳邊說：」博人，我修好你的球了。」

博人還沒反應過來新室友的話，巳月就討好似地將球湊到博人面前。剛恢復法力的搏格異常活躍，像隻等到主人歸家的寵物，猛地直衝向前迎接博人……的臉。

半秒鐘後，博人的頭上滲出一道細細的血絲。

巳月：「……？？」

眾人：「……。」

梅塔爾找到博人的今日預言，緩緩讀出：「9月15日，頭破血流。」

***

「上次你們拿來的東西我已經檢查過了，沒甚麼問題。」

宇智波帶土抬手抖了抖那兩張寫滿預言的紙。站在他辦公室一角的是兩個看起來煩躁不安的孩子，其中一個頭上腫了一大包，上頭貼著粉色ok蹦。

「可是教授，這真的不像是巧合。事情就這樣接二連三發生，而且連日期都對上了。」

「那說明你們很有天賦呀！這不是值得開心的事嗎？」

「這個嘛……雖然…可是……」博人發現自己無法反駁。

「事實上，我教占卜學這麼多年，還是第一次遇到預言實現率這麼高的孩子呢！通常這種課堂作業學生都會隨便瞎掰。」

鹿代和博人交換了一個眼神。

「……要是水門老師還在的話，一定會為你驕傲的！」

「爺爺只是在家裡閒著沒事和看電視，為甚麼說得他好像死了一樣？」

「我只是緬懷他還在學校任教的時光，」帶土看了眼腕上的錶，「好啦，時間差不多了。博人，你下一節是旗木老師的魔法史嗎？」

博人點頭。

「太好了，幫我跟他說我待會還有約會，今晚就不回家吃飯了。」帶土高興地說，」就醬，孩子們掰掰溜～」

「啊，等等！宇智波教授！」鹿代連忙攔住他，「雖然這麼問很失禮，但有沒有甚麼方法可以不讓預言成真呢？」

「拜託，這對我們來說很重要！帶土叔叔！」

帶土聞言稍稍轉身，對他們微笑道：「如果你們那麼篤定預言會成真的話，何不享受這個過程呢？說不定這一年的經歷會顛覆你們至今為止的人生呢！」

望著教授在走廊盡頭變成一個小黑點的背影，博人幾乎眼神死，「會不會改變至今為止的人生不知道，但很可能讓人生至今為止。我們的作業裡大概有超過70%都是死亡預言，想想這些事能改變我們甚麼？」

「看來他還沉浸在蜜月旅行的餘韻中呢。」鹿代煩躁地抓頭，「真麻煩啊。」

一向沉著的他之所以失去冷靜，不外乎是因為寫在明天日期後的預言－「失去珍惜的事物」。

最珍惜的事物是指甚麼？在這世界上讓他在意的事物有很多，老爸和老媽、旅居國外的舅舅們、身邊的好友、成績、將棋、……，每一件對他而言都很重要。如果說「珍惜的事物」就是指「失去後會很痛苦的東西」，那他將會失去甚麼？

他無論遇上甚麼事都能預先算到100步之後，但唯獨這一件是一點頭緒也沒有，更別提如何防範。

博人還在旁邊喋喋不休說著「為甚麼帶土叔叔結婚十幾年還這麼恩愛」這個話題，鹿代忍不住打斷他。

「博人，你最珍惜的事物是甚麼？」

「珍惜的事物？」博人想了想，「那自然是……漢堡包啦！」

「每天都吃的東西還需要珍惜嗎？」鹿代不免好笑。

「那當然，要是世界上沒有了漢堡包，我該怎麼活下去？」博人認真的說，「啊，不過如果『事物』這個定義中也包括人的話，我可能會說我妹吧。」一提起疼愛的妹妹，對感情一向粗線條的長子難得露出溫柔的神情。

「妹妹嗎……？」鹿代喃喃道。

身為獨生子的他，很難想像和另一個年齡相仿的人住在同一個屋簷下，朝夕相處的感覺。身邊最接近手足的人，大概是蝶蝶和井陣－博人不算，他們比較像父子情－但蝶蝶和他不同學院又是女生，漸漸地就沒什麼交集了。而井陣……，鹿代說不清對他的感覺，說是手足也不太對，因為其中早已參雜了許多不一樣的情感。

「鹿代沒有兄弟姊妹所以很難明白吧？其實就和跟我們相處差不多啊，只是多了層血緣，感覺更親近，好像被緊緊牽繫在一起，無論發生甚麼事都拆不開。」博人邊伸了個懶腰邊說，「如果有個想好好珍惜的人大概就是這種感覺吧，不一定只限於手足。」

「啊，我走這裡。」博人指了指通往魔法史教室的那條岔路。

鹿代點了點頭表示道別。在博人漸行漸遠的腳步聲中聽到一句，「你待會沒課就早點睡，別在那邊鑽牛角尖思考最珍惜的是甚麼，結果真的失去珍惜的事物啊！」

當天晚上，鹿代不出意料的失眠了。

黑暗最容易使人胡思亂想，伴隨隔壁床室友（電氣）規律的鼾聲，更引發失眠者孤獨寂寥的愁思。他不知道預言何時會應驗，深怕自己一熟睡就會有甚麼重要事物悄悄殞落。這種摸不清、猜不透的無力感令人侷促不安。

鹿代開始試著回想一些快樂的事。悉心養大的兒子（其實是博人）第一次穿和服、第一次去集市撈金魚、第一次穿圍兜兜做餅乾、第一次考100分……，他的心被「吾家有兒初長成」的喜悅填滿。

但快樂回憶結束後，腦中漸漸被另一種更深沉的思緒取代。他想起一些以前發生的事。

那是他很久很久沒有想起的事。

當他還在日本上小學時，因為父母忙於工作常早出晚歸，偶爾便會將他託付給山中家照顧。有時佐井叔叔會在開車送他和井陣上學的途中，指著沿路的事物一一向他們介紹。

「如果你們以後覺得巫師這條路不適合自己的話，不妨到街上走走，會發現這個城市充滿著用魔法創造不了的美好事物。你們的未來還有很多不一樣的可能。」

「爸爸，我以後要讀東大！」小一的井陣對著窗外雄偉的建築伸出小小的手。佐井看著後照鏡中的寶貝兒子，露出溫柔又寵溺的笑。

當時的他們雖然已表現出一些巫師的特徵，但法力還很微弱。又正好出生在科技飛速成長的年代，有魔法的人已不再將成為巫師當作唯一選擇，所以就算不學習魔法，依然有很多有趣的事可以做。

事實上，鹿代也曾想過當個普通人，或許以後考個好大學、安分地成家立業……，就這樣平凡過一生就好了。不過這些想法終究只能藏在心底，身為古老巫師家族的繼承人，他身上背負著發揚整個家族的使命。

他猜測井陣也是這麼想的。他以為自己身為巫師後裔卻不喜歡魔法已經是奇筢，這位竹馬甚至比他更沒興趣。平時總是看他安安靜靜的畫畫和照顧花草，對於博人熱衷鑽研的古巫術秘笈完全不屑一顧。

鹿代一直感覺井陣比同齡人善解人意一點，雖然常說一些調侃的話，但總能精準控制在「讓人有點想揍他，但又不會真的生氣」的程度，所以朋友們依然樂於和他親近。而在長久相處下，他們兩人之間也累積出某種默契，只要一個眼神就能理解對方的想法。

直到某一天，他發現這些其實都來自於「破心者」的能力。

只要眼神交會，就能聽到他人的心聲，甚至讀取記憶和想法。有點像通靈，是關都關不掉的能力。

「你怎麼知道通靈是甚麼感覺？」他有一次問井陣。

「這只是一種比喻……，我在跟你說感性的東西，你能別又拉回詼諧風格嗎？」

因為這種與生俱來的能力，讓這位對魔法沒興趣的人不得不進入巫師學校，希望能找到控制能力的方法。

另一方面，幾乎是不約而同的，鹿代也開始練習鎖心術。兩人都在彼此心知肚明的情況下，默默學習將彼此心思隔絕開來的方法。

想到這裡，鹿代好像有點明白，他一直憂慮的某種東西……，某種他曾經很珍惜但怎麼努力也抓不住的東西，正漸漸消逝了。隨著他的成長，似乎愈離愈遠，愈來愈看不清。

幾乎是下意識地，他掀開棉被，躡手躡腳走出房間門。

住在男生宿舍的人大多沒有睡覺時鎖門的習慣，鹿代稍稍轉動隔壁房的門把，果然可以輕鬆推開。

和鹿代及電氣住的雙人房不同，隔壁房是三人間，最靠近門的床位是魁地奇學院隊隊長竹取峰起，中間是兩义，井陣在最裡面靠牆的位置。三人似乎都陷入沉睡，規律的呼吸聲此起彼落。

鹿代原本也只是心血來潮，想來看看好友還在不在。現在親眼確認對方安好的樣子，反倒不知道接下來要做甚麼了。

回自己房間嗎？但要是他一回去就出甚麼事該怎麼辦？待在這裡到天亮嗎？不行，太弱智了，他做不出來。

左右為難間，他悄悄走向最靠近裡面的床位，想著不然先去探探鼻息，如果還沒死就把他搖醒，告訴對方明日不宜出門好了。

只是這麼想著，鹿代感覺腳下踩到某個不明物體，接著戲劇性一滑，以不知道多少的加速度狠狠撞上井陣那張床的床板。

這熟悉的觸感，好像是他送給兩义的將棋……

那一瞬間，鹿代反應過來：「x的，原來人是我自己殺死的嗎？」於是聽天由命的閉上眼。

當他再次睜眼時，已經跌到床上，對上一雙茫然的大眼睛。

井陣：「…….？？」

黑暗中視線還未清晰，井陣也看不出壓在身上的人是誰，便下意識摸索著放在床頭櫃上的折疊短刀。

「等等！我是鹿代！奈良鹿代！」鹿代連忙在被割喉前表明身分。順便施展鎖心術，開啟拒絕讀心模式。

井陣將伸到一半的手伸回。

「鹿代……，」井陣猶豫了一會兒，最後歉疚地說：「對不起，我都不知道你有夢遊的毛病。身為朋友我應該多關心你的。」

「不……，我只是在找蚊子。」鹿代順口掰了個理由。總不能說我夜半突然很想你然後就過來了吧？

「找蚊子還找到別人的寢室，你好熱心啊。」

「我看這季節竟然也有蚊子，覺得挺稀奇，追著追著，不知不覺就跑到你們寢室，然後就……就被你的床板絆倒了。」鹿代沒想到自己有生之年會用上這麼瞎的理由。不過井陣也沒戳破。

「小聲點！別吵醒兩义了。」井陣緊張的說。又怕用氣音交談鹿代會聽不清，便下意識將對方往下拉近自己一些。

這一貼近，鹿代聞到幼馴染身上淡淡的香氣，和井野阿姨相似的花香混著墨水的氣味。一瞬間的心神蕩漾使他心虛地別開眼。

清醒點！他是你從小一起長大的竹馬，你做的一切都只是為了完成占卜學作業賺學分！其他甚麼都不要想！

「因為兩义的失眠問題我已經好幾天睡不好了。他一醒來就會半夜自己跟自己下棋，看起來很可憐。」

已經被吵醒的兩义：「……。」我不是我沒有。

「你要進來嗎？」井陣問。他抽出床頭櫃裡的魔杖，朝室友們和自己之間的區域施了個無聲咒，暫時阻隔兩人的說話聲。

「進來……甚麼…？」

井陣面無表情的注視著鹿代心虛的臉。「你睡覺不用蓋被子？」

「啊，喔，對。」

鹿代不敢再多說，再多說他的鎖心術就要撐不住了。這種問心有愧而且快被看透的感覺實在不好。於是他以不到半秒的時間完成一系列「把外套丟一邊→掀開被角→鑽進去→喬好姿勢躺好→確保兩人不會對上眼」的動作。

「那個……」

「快睡！難不成還要我抱著你？」被子團中傳來井陣悶悶的咕噥聲。

「……哈哈，那倒不用……。」鹿代乾笑幾聲。

其實兩人也不是第一次睡一張床。小時候，每當父母去舅舅居住的國家辦事時，他都會去山中家過夜。小孩子身板小，也不覺得擁擠，睡在一起倒也不會不舒服。只是每回他半夜醒來時，總會發現棉被不知不覺就全疊到他身上，而小友伴縮在角落瑟瑟發抖。為了防止睡相不好的小友伴著涼，他只好每次都在對方快滾出被窩前將人緊緊抱住。

這些自然的舉動放在以前都沒什麼感覺，但很多事情等長大後再做時，就會覺得特別溫馨，好像在偌大的天地裡，藏有屬於兩人的小祕密一樣。

許是基於一時衝動，他鼓起勇氣伸臂輕摟住眼前的人，就像以前做過無數次的一樣，將溫暖的身子圈進懷裡。

只是這樣小小的舉動，就讓心中泛起一股又酸又疼的異樣感。他不免好笑，從甚麼時候開始，連做這麼自然的事都產生這麼大反應了？

「吶，我說鹿代啊。」

懷裡的人經過剛才一番折騰，已經清醒得不能再清醒，正用鄙視的眼神看著他。

「你們聰明人睡覺前都一定要先傷感一番嗎？」

「別讀我的心。」

「你都認識我多久了，至少也該練成『全集中鎖心術．常中』了吧？」

「你又看了甚麼奇怪的動畫？」鹿代無奈的說。

井陣沒有回答，只低低地笑了起來。「反正不是你看的那種老派動畫。」

「你該不會又要說棋靈王吧。那是兩义在看的，我只是陪他看。」

再次中槍的兩义：「……。」我到底能不能睡了。

「是是是，你們『聰明人』的交流我不懂。」井陣打了個呵欠，「我真的要睡了。要抱就抱，但別再說一個字，不然我就把你踹下去。」

鹿代正想出言提醒，以他們現在抱在一起的姿勢，要掉也會兩個人一起掉下去。井陣在他開口前加了一句：「我會趁你快掉下去時，自己死死抓著床墊。」

有個會讀心的朋友真的很討厭。

後半夜，鹿代都沒有再想起有關「珍惜的事物」的事。


	3. 真心話大冒險總是修羅場！(上)

「我愛你，你是我的基地臺～我願意變成你的……」時近正午，井陣被一陣嬌嫩甜美的歌聲吵醒。

他猛然從床上彈起，「蝶蝶！？這裡是男生宿舍！」

「起開起開，我需要你的網路！」蝶蝶一進門就三步併作兩步衝到井陣的床邊，也不管對方檢查完服裝儀容沒，就將筆記型電腦放在床上。因為是周末，鋼手芬多的少女穿著一身輕便私服，圓領米色無袖短衫搭配牛仔小熱褲，襯托出凹凸有致的豐滿身材。被趕下床的竹馬簡直沒眼看，將一旁掉在地上的棉被直接扔在少女頭上蓋好蓋滿。

「蹭我的網就算了，連我的床也要搶走嗎？」

「我原本以為你不在才想趁機偷用你的網路。啊你今天怎麼不用練球啊？」被子底下傳來蝶蝶漫不經心的聲音。

「峰起被徵召去給新生上飛行安全講習，隊長不在，今天就改成各小組默契訓練，」井陣回答，「反正我是搜捕手，默契訓練也沒什麼意義，就乾脆不去了。」

搜捕手在魁地奇比賽中的工作簡而言之就是抓住一顆名叫「金探子」的小球，抓住後可以為隊上贏得150分，比賽也隨之結束。但在比賽的其他時間，搜捕手除了幫忙加油和閃避搏格外，沒什麼事好做，猶如球隊中的邊緣人，正如井陣15年來的人生寫照一樣。

放在平常他都會去陪其他隊員加練，照著峰起的指示幫助糾正隊員動作，畢竟自己是下一任隊長人選，多累積一些經驗總會有幫助。但昨晚被突然來串門的鹿代吵得睡不好，現在身心還有點疲憊，而下午又要忙著準備晚上的慶祝派對，峰起便特准他半天假。

「怎麼練也沒用，今年的冠軍屬於鋼手芬多。」蝶蝶是鋼手芬多的打擊手，對自己學院的代表隊素質非常有信心。她一邊繼續哼歌，一邊幫電腦開機，「佐井叔叔是帥大叔～幫兒子裝網路吃到飽的都是好老爸～」

「你不是一天到晚抱怨我的網路收訊不好嗎？怎麼這時候又想起我了？」

「電氣的數據分享器被查封了，現在我身邊只有你了。我今天一定要看到3年A組的大結局，不然晚上會睡不著的。」

「借網路可以，別躺得那麼自然。都是有對象的人了，你也不怕我跟妳男友告狀。」井陣作勢拿出手機，「啊，等等，我先把他從黑名單裡拉出來……」

蝶蝶無辜地說：「追劇沒有躺在床上怎麼有fu啊？不躺你的床難道躺兩义學長的？我告訴你，我可是很樂意的喔！」

說著她立刻跑到隔壁床邊，用力將兩义的被子掀起，深深一嗅，再誇張地喊道：「啊～原來這就是～帥哥的香氣啊！」

井陣完全被青梅的舉動噁心到了，「我怎麼會有妳這麼變態的朋友？」

「可能是前世修來的福份。」蝶蝶又跑回井陣的床上呈大字形躺平，一副誰也不准和她搶的架式，「還有我說過，我最討厭你高高在上的語氣，給我注意一點。」她又不爽地加了一句。

井陣無奈地搖搖頭，決定不跟所謂的「花季少女」爭辯，開始打開衣櫃翻找晚上參加慶祝派對要穿的衣服。

「欸胖子，你覺不覺得鹿代最近怪怪的？」

蝶蝶吞下一口薯片，「他不是一直都不怎麼正常嗎？」

「昨晚他看起來一臉焦躁的樣子，還久違的跑來串門子。」

「你這麼一說……，我剛才經過他房間時，看到他抱著兩盆枯掉的盆栽，看起來快哭出來的樣子。」

「鹿代抱著盆栽哭？」井陣驚訝地停下掛衣架的動作。

「沒有真的掉眼淚啦。說是快哭出來，但其實又很開心？」蝶蝶微微皺眉，「真奇怪，那兩盆盆栽有甚麼特別的嗎？」

「會不會是我之前幫他種的那兩盆？」井陣尋思，自己前不久才剛還給他，沒想到這麼快就枯萎了，那可是一個星期只要澆一次水就隨便長的植物，這人怎麼可以懶成這樣？

「不過枯掉的話，我再幫他重新種幾盆不就好了。有必要這麼傷心嗎？」

蝶蝶聽到某個有用的訊息，眼睛一亮，「你為甚麼要幫鹿代種他的盆栽？」

「啊，那是鹿代上學期的藥草學作業，我順便幫他照顧的。」

「真的嗎！？」蝶蝶興奮地說，「我這學期也修了藥草學，幫我照顧吧！拜託拜託啦～」

「可以唷，如果是蝶蝶的話，算妳一株500就好。」

蝶蝶高興地歡呼，但隨即又想到自己的竹馬沒那麼善良。

「日幣？」她問。

「歐元。」

「……」

井陣心中一直有個圖表，將朋友劃分為幾種類型。第一種大概就像蝶蝶一樣，純天然、無心機，想到甚麼就做甚麼，不會特別去思考複雜的事。他們有個共通點，自以為藏了很多秘密，其實心事全寫在臉上，甚至心中所想的字句，下一秒還會自己覆誦出來。現在蝶蝶想的大概是：他x的路人臉，就這樣偏心啊，只幫鹿代種就不幫我種。這麼小氣難怪長得……可惡這一點罵不下去……難怪……難怪網路跑這麼慢，主角的臉都變糊了。甚麼？還把我的薯片搶走，比我瘦有甚麼了不起，把我的薯片還來！

「把我的薯片還來！」蝶蝶怒道。

哎呀呀，猜錯了。這次只有覆誦最後一句。

附帶一提，依照蝶蝶心中的標準，「路人臉」這個詞差不多等於帥哥的意思。

「妳要是敢把餅乾屑掉到我的床單上，我就……」井陣指著她說：「我也不能拿妳怎麼樣。反正妳小心一點就是了。」

井陣將薯片還給蝶蝶後，也沒再繼續跟她瞎扯。反正都被吵醒了，不如直接去大廳吃午餐。

大廳裡的人不多。或許是時值剛開學的周末，學生們大多放著學校供餐不吃，寧可去校外覓食。鹿代、博人還有那個叫巳月的男生已經坐在他們幾人的固定座。鹿代和博人一人抓著一塊麵包，正熱烈交談著。而巳月嫻靜地坐在博人旁邊，盤內潔白乾淨甚麼也沒有，也沒有要取食物的意思，只是看著身邊的人們微笑，……更準確來說，看著博人微笑。

井陣正要走過去，卻聽巳月突然開了口：「鹿代，所以你找到……」

鹿代聞言，趕緊比了個「噤聲」的手勢，博人會意後立刻摀住巳月的嘴，一氣呵成。

通常像這種情況，說話的一方欲言又止或被人為打斷時，井陣都會裝作不知道對方想說甚麼，將自己偽裝成不會讀心的普通人。但這種被三人組屏蔽的感覺很不是滋味，尤其連剛加入的巳月都好像已經完全融入博人和鹿代的話題，卻在他走近時被強制打斷，這不擺明了要擠兌他嗎？

另一方面，加上蝶蝶剛才對鹿代的描述，情況似乎有點嚴重，他也很擔心鹿代的狀況。

「珍惜的事物？這就是你早上抱著盆栽哭的原因嗎？」

鹿代也料到對方會猜到，「抱歉，我一不注意就讓植物枯了，但我自己沒有哭。」

「沒想到鹿代這麼重視我送你的東西呢！」井陣露出一貫燦爛的笑。

「啊，也沒有……」鹿代不好意思地摸了摸後腦勺。

就是這樣，每當鹿代害羞的時候，他的心聲就會變成一串亂碼，讓聽到的人感覺像被電流攻擊一樣。

井陣也不再調侃他。雖然這位竹馬表面上鎮定、沉穩，好像內心總是運轉著許多深沉的謀算一樣，令人猜不透、看不清，事實上卻好懂的要命。雖然鹿代會因為博人亂爆衝的性格不耐煩，但自己爆棚的正義感可是一點不輸博人，從小只要遇上看不慣的事就會挺身而出，遇上該幫助的人一定義不容辭。井陣還記得，鹿代以前無論發生甚麼事都習慣將他護在身後，儘管他根本不需要。不過為了維護好友的面子，他總是先等鹿代修理過那些欺負他的人後，回頭再自己將那些人爆揍一頓。

真正不好懂的是眼前這位藍髮蛇丸來林同學。因為鹿代對新同學的牴觸，井陣也試過運用特殊能力來檢驗巳月。結果發現巳月不是心思單純，也不是用奇怪的口音os，而是甚麼也讀不到。

這種沒有「心聲」的情況可是連鹿代苦練好幾年鎖心術都達不到的成果，眼前這位新同學要不是掌握了更高段的鎖心術，要不就是……根本不是人類。

「有生命的東西總會一天比一天凋零，」巳月緩緩開口，低沉的聲線聽起來格外溫柔，「放在房間裡每天看著的盆栽枯了，怎麼會剛好今天才注意到？依我看，你只是沒有能力好好把握最珍貴的東西，才刻意裝作只失去了一個不痛不癢的替代品，然後繼續自欺欺人吧？」

「喂！巳月！」博人輕聲喝斥，用手肘頂了頂身邊的好友。雖然他不懂巳月的意思，但這語氣中隱含的不善他還是聽得出來的。

井陣方才也正想到有關預言真實性的問題，巳月恰巧說出了他的想法。雖然他仍舊對「預言會成真」抱持半信半疑的態度，但有一件事很肯定：如果「失去珍惜的事物」果真會發生，那絕不可能是區區一兩盆植物那麼簡單。而一向心思縝密的鹿代一定早就想過這點。

鹿代正準備反駁，井陣搶著打了圓場：「吶，巳月，你的岳父大人很古板，如果你再這樣說話沒禮貌，他可是會討厭你的唷。」

「咦？」巳月歪了歪頭，露出有點呆萌的困惑樣，思考了幾秒後才聯想到這個「岳父」是指鹿代。他舉起長袍袖子，摀嘴笑了起來。

博人也反應過來，「什、什麼岳父？」紅暈竄上他的臉頰，他猛灌了一口南瓜汁試圖排解臉上的熱氣，「我告訴你井陣，漢堡不能亂吃，話也不能亂說。你說我跟巳月是什麼關係？」

巳月接了話：「我跟博人……是床伴關係唷！」

博人一口南瓜汁從鼻孔噴了出來。

「甚麼……伴，你說……甚、甚麼？」博人喘著氣，結結巴巴的問。

「我猜他的意思是指室友。」井陣平靜地說。

「重點不是這個。巳月，剛才那詞你是跟誰學的？」鹿代的臉完全僵住了，他已經忘記剛才要反駁巳月什麼。

巳月依舊瞇眼微笑，不解兩人為何如此反彈。「這個詞有甚麼奇怪嗎？我上次聽岩部和電氣對話裡提過的。」

「岩部和電氣他們……」鹿代想像了一下，細思極恐。

「啊！我一點也不想知道啊啊啊！！！」博人崩潰地抱頭。

巳月看起來更加困惑了。

至少從某方面來說氣氛是暫時緩和了。井陣無奈地別過頭，繼續吃自己的麵包。

這個身分 ~~和品種~~ 不明的男孩，處處充滿謎團，卻對追逐博人異常執著。不僅同住一間雙人寢室，日常還隨侍在側，一舉一動都是對博人的在意。

井陣拿起手邊的玻璃杯淺泯一口，嚥下心中的不確定。

***

當他傍晚提著派對要用的大包小包零食回到寢室時，差點被粉紅泡泡堵在門口。

「啊，你回來了～」蝶蝶用略帶沙啞的聲音打了招呼。通常這種聲音會出現只有一種情況，就是她遇見有點在意的人了。

「井陣，你看看這樣布置可不可以？」兩义指著角落的幾處冰雕說。

「你竟然把布置的工作丟給我們兩個，太不夠意思了吧！」蝶蝶口頭抱怨，臉上卻露出爽得要死的幸福樣。

他感覺自己的白眼快要翻過去後腦勺。

「我現在、立刻、馬上打給戶丸先生！」他打開line裡的黑名單開始搜索。

「哎呀你先別急，來看看學長做的裝飾嘛！」

井陣放下手機環顧四周。原本就不算小的寢室此時更足足多了5倍大，大概佐良娜剛才已經先過來施了個空間擴展的咒語。牆壁上貼了小小的亮光貼紙和祝福卡，天花板懸吊著幾顆用碎光碟片拼成的迪斯可球，角落還擺著幾個冰雕製成的可愛花草、蘑菇和小動物。復古風搭配童話風竟一點也不違和，反而增添夢幻的感覺。兩义擅長冰魔法，隨手變出的小小冰晶都散發出帶點七彩的晶瑩光澤，美得讓人目不轉睛。

「想不到兩义學長平時這麼嚴肅，竟也會做出這樣可愛的東西。」

「畢竟是慶祝活動……」兩义微微一笑，揮魔仗又製出一件作品，「這給你。」

「啊，謝謝學長。」他不好意思地接過。手上是一個巴掌大的迷你爆尾小釘蝦，做工十分精緻，看起來竟跟上上星期失蹤的釘醬有些相似，或許是鹿代曾經跟兩义描述過。

「如果不讓他靠近熱源，可以放一整個冬天不融化。」

「謝謝……，」他歉疚地說：「你這麼忙還佔用你的時間，真不好意思。」

「哪裡，鹿代也是我的朋友，我很樂意能幫上忙。」兩义說：「倒是你，平時生活一定很辛苦吧？前輩多照顧一下後輩也是應該的。」

井陣愣了一下，「生活很辛苦？甚麼意思？」

「知道別人每天都在背後罵你，一定非常不好受吧。」

井陣感覺呼吸一滯。在背後罵他？兩义到底在說什麼？該不會……

「你常常聽別人在背後提起我嗎？是誰說的？峰起嗎？還是蝶蝶？」他佯裝不介意的笑著問。

「你應該明白我在說什麼吧。」兩义揮舞魔仗，又在角落變出幾朵冰蘑菇，「我從小在暗處打滾，鎖心術已經很熟練，倒是不介意像你這樣的人。」

這暗示已經明顯得不能再明顯了。他感覺笑容有點保持不住。

「是鹿代告訴你的？」

兩义聳聳肩，「是啊。他可能覺得，既然我們未來至少一年要住在同一個屋簷下，這種『毛病』還是應該開誠布公地說出來比較好。」

這種「毛病」。

就這樣用一個詞帶過他深藏已久的祕密……那可是連從小一起長大的蝶蝶也不知道的祕密。他以為這世界上知情的只有他的家人，還有鹿代和博人而已。雖然隱瞞真相是自己不對，但……說出來又能改變什麼呢？

他望向自己的青梅。由於已經布置得差不多，一旁的蝶蝶老早就在兩人開始對話前坐回井陣床上，戴著耳機繼續看劇。看來是完全沒聽到兩义說的話。

派對開始的時間將近，其他人隨時會突然闖進來。

「那……我就先謝謝學長的照顧了。」井陣有禮貌的道謝，臉上又恢復乖巧溫順的笑容。

***

「哇靠！這布置也太浮誇了吧！」岩部一推開門，就用大嗓門嚷嚷著。

「佐良娜的空間魔法太厲害了！還有這冰雕，好可愛！」女生們興奮地東看看西望望。

「竟然有抹茶、香蕉牛奶和珍珠奶茶！嗚嗚嗚……，天知道我有多想念亞州的飲料……」濃烈的思鄉愁緒差點把淚的眼淚逼出來。

「那是電氣好不容易弄來的。」博人說：「呃，其實也沒多不容易，他鍵盤敲幾下就有專人送來了。」

「來來來，先開一瓶酒啊！聚會當然應該先喝酒！」電氣歡暢地大聲宣布。

「電氣，沒想到你是這樣的！」眾人笑鬧著起鬨。

「兩义呢？」鹿代張望著沒看見要好的棋友，轉頭問坐在床上和蝶蝶一起看劇的井陣。

「學長晚上有圍棋家教，先出門了。」井陣回答，眼睛依舊緊盯著螢幕。

鹿代點點頭，隱約覺得好友好像哪裡怪怪的。

與此同時，博人已經搶先舉起一罐看起來就超級宇宙霹靂貴的雞尾酒（電氣買的）。

「等等，開瓶以前，我先數一下這裡有幾個未成年人。一個、兩個、三個……，除了岩部以外全部未成年！」博人高興地喊道：「太好了！開喝吧！」

開瓶的瞬間泡沫湧出，一時酒香四溢，水果的酸甜氣味縈繞房間的每個角落。

岩部算是眾人裡的老大哥了，由他首先舉杯開場，「為了慶祝我們『日本同鄉會』又多了幾位新級長－」他看著峰起又補上一句，「還有新魁地奇球隊隊長」－今天來大肆慶祝，祝大家都有個美好的未來！」

在歡呼聲中，青春的躁動按耐不住。杯中色澤明豔的酒水，縱使入口辛辣，泡沫下肚後鼓脹的滿足感仍使一個個半大不小的少男少女熱情高燃。好像只要經歷這一番如同大人般的交際儀式後，就可以踏入成年人們看似光彩炫目的世界。

這一年鹿代和因故留級（博人：「是延修啦！」）的博人同時當選級長，而峰起升任隊長。去年恰逢三巫鬥法大賽（一個德、法、英三國巫師學校間的校際魔法大賽）的舉辦年，還沒有好好慶祝筧堇、電氣、佐良娜和岩部四人升官，今年便相約要玩個痛快。

「你們三個知道嗎？我們幾個去年光是買井陣的生日禮物就差點把積蓄花光了，現在一點錢也擠不出來。這些禮物就將就一下吧。」月光族少年少女們如是說，將幾個禮物盒推到他們面前。

他們這個同鄉會每逢有成員生日都會用心準備慶祝活動，但井陣生日的月份正好卡到魁地奇球賽、聖誕節和期末考，根本沒人有多餘心思慶生，只好每年都用比其他人貴幾倍的禮物彌補他。而去年大概是因為猿飛未來在三巫鬥法大賽中的表現輾壓全場，眾人作為同校學弟妹情緒都有點飄，便在過度亢奮之下刷了一支飛天掃帚當禮物。後果就是他們享受了一個連路邊的炸年糕也買不起的寒假。

「你們這群塑料兄弟！我的生日已經過去10個多月了，現在經濟拮据是我的鍋嗎？」井陣開玩笑地說。

「不管啦！明年你升上隊長後就沒有禮物了。」岩部也敲了一下他的肩膀打趣。一旁的電氣協助三位主角將禮物先搬到其中一張床上放著。

「我說，我們是不是該來玩遊戲了？」佐良娜提議。

「對對，禮物先放一邊，來玩真心話大冒險吧！」蝶蝶拍手附和。

在男生的唉唉叫和女生的堅持下，眾人在中央的空地圍成一個大圓圈坐下。

派對的金主爸爸電氣首先起頭：「第一環節叫作：『我從來沒有……』，當我說我從來沒有做過甚麼事時，曾經做過那件事的都要罰一杯酒。」

「這個好耶！」梅塔爾說，「我的人生最平凡了，一定不會被罰！」

電氣思考幾秒，出了第一題：「我從來沒有……翹過課！」

房間內響起一陣抱怨聲，大家認命地依序傳遞酒瓶，替自己斟酒。只有少數幾個人：佐良娜、梅塔爾和出題人電氣自己沒有喝，連一向乖巧的筧堇都倒了一杯。

「這題太難了啦！」岩部一口乾完，豪爽地又倒了一杯：「我再自罰一杯，敬你們三位好學生！」

「換我出題！我想到一個！」蝶蝶舉手，「這題是偶像劇裡的梗，雖然有點老套，但還是要例行一下，」她故弄玄虛地清了清喉嚨：「我從來沒有……暗戀過自己的朋友。」

「有有有，我曾經暗戀蝶蝶。」博人搶先喊道：「酒給我！」

「滾開，路人臉！」蝶蝶把酒瓶遞給博人的同時吐槽，「想喝直說就行。不過你的告白我收下了。」

金髮少年興奮地斟滿自己的杯子，迫不及待猛灌一大口：「啊！禁忌的滋味！成年人的世界多美好！」

一群十幾歲的少年們都蠢蠢欲動，一個個依序傳遞酒瓶。

「笨蛋博人，才遊戲一開始就喝這麼多，待會醉了別找我哭。」佐良娜翻了個白眼。

「佐～良～娜～，衝著這句關心，妳是不是也該自罰一杯啊？」蝶蝶嘻嘻笑。

一旁正倒酒的筧堇聞言，抓住瓶身的手微微抖了一下。巳月似乎是注意到一向端莊柔美的同院級長難得失態，深感有趣，不禁掩嘴暗笑。

不過沒多少人注意到筧堇的舉動。在筧堇強自鎮定的端杯泯一口的同時，坐在她身旁的井陣拿走她放在面前忘記傳下去的酒瓶，沒有倒酒就直接越過隔壁的電氣，傳給岩部。

岩部見井陣的舉動挑了下眉，又偷偷覷了眼身旁稍顯不自在的電氣，猶豫了一會兒後，決定替自己倒一杯。

接連又跳過幾個人，酒瓶終於傳到以蝶蝶為中心的女生群，幾位男生佯裝不在意，其實暗中觀察女孩們的動作。山葵表示自己家世清白、為人聖潔（峰起：「這和題目有甚麼關聯啊喂！」），所以不用受罰；淚笑笑著說她一生不談戀愛，只追隨偶像神樂大人；蝶蝶是出題人自然也PASS。

傳到佐良娜面前時，她慢條斯理地提起酒瓶斟了一杯，姿態異常優雅。如果沒搭配臉上凶神惡煞的表情，外加寫著「誰敢問就死定了」的眼神的話。

所有人都決定裝作沒看到。

傳到巳月手邊時，他很自然地倒了一杯。

「巳月，你朋友是誰啊？在現場嗎？」井陣開玩笑的問。

鹿代接過酒瓶也替自己斟了一杯：「井陣，這樣問對『轉校生』很失禮。」他刻意加重「轉校生」三個字。

校園內八卦消息總是傳得很快，巳月這個插班直接讀六年級的新同學早已人盡皆知，而他平時和誰最要好大家也都心知肚明，但也只是看破不說破。

博人左看看、右看看，發覺氣氛有點微妙，而且每個人都不約而同盯著他的臉。

最怕起衝突的電氣連忙緩頰：「鹿代，都認識多久了，就別叫巳月轉校生啦，人家有名字的。在場的大家都已經認識巳月了吧？」

「那當然啦！」淚也接了話頭：「吶，巳月，你知道嗎？你剛轉來時，我們院的女生都在討論你呢！說你長得帥人又溫柔，新任院草一定非你莫屬。」

「是啊，之前幾任不是人品差就是智商堪憂，終於等到一位才貌兼備的人了。」

「冒昧問一句，上一任是誰啊？」同為蛇院一份子，博人不免好奇。

女生們沒有回答，只是露出意味深長的詭異笑容。


	4. 真心話大冒險總是修羅場！(下)

見女生們一個個心懷鬼胎的樣子，男生們也不敢多問，催促著繼續傳酒瓶。居於最後的梅塔爾都還沒倒酒，臉就先紅了一半，又被打趣一番。

「咳咳，下一題我們換個方式吧。」鹿代在梅塔爾邊發抖邊交出酒瓶時提議：「所有領罰的人自己交出杯子，由一個人統一倒酒。不然大家這樣傳酒瓶太麻煩了。」

眾人同意。在那麼多雙眼睛的注視下承認自己被題目說中，無異於公開處刑，不僅沒效率還折磨人，因此十分樂意更改規則。

下一題是由峰起出的：我有過交往對象。

「峰起你糊塗了嗎？這一環節是『我從來沒有』，你的題目相反了啦！」

「赤裸裸地炫耀啊！峰起你這樣像話嗎？」

「嘛，也沒什麼不行，反正我這題不會被罰到。」蝶蝶攤手。這位花季少女正跟一名年紀稍長的日本名流打得火熱。

電氣在一片唉聲嘆氣中為單身人士們獻上懲罰飲料。

「這杯酒好苦澀啊！」梅塔爾凝視著杯中的液體，「一點也不青春。」

「現在是單身族群在集體藉酒消愁嗎？」佐良娜被好友們頹喪的模樣逗笑了，「大家開心點啦！」

男生們在沮喪間又找到了新的樂趣。「喂，峰起隊長！今晚葉子不在，你也該喝一杯！」

一群人簇擁著在場內唯一男性現充瞎起鬨。峰起笑著連連搖手。但電氣已經迅速將倒好的酒呈上他手邊，他也只得接過。

「咦？等等，那剛才前一題你怎麼沒喝呢？沒有暗戀過哪來的女友？」有人突然記憶上線，發現了盲點。

「暗戀？」峰起慢條斯理的慢慢啜飲杯中酒水，「不好意思，我是被倒追的。」

場內頓時一片噓聲。

「嘖。」鹿代喝完罰酒後又自己倒了一杯。他怎麼每題懲罰都剛好能對上？

「鹿代，別喝太多唷。」博人嘿嘿笑，「記得你今天的預言，說不定『珍惜的事物』是指貞操呢！」

「那種東西我倒是很想失去，」鹿代頭冒黑線，「可惜我的寢室就在隔壁，閉上眼都能爬回去。」

「博人，」坐在圓圈對面的井陣喚道，「這飲料酒精濃度那麼低，如果能喝醉我就真服了你。」

「來啊，誰怕誰！」博人最禁不起激，果然一出聲就下戰帖，「今天就來大喝一場，看看誰先被這濃度超低的酒灌醉！」

「不要這麼有幹勁的去驗證這種無聊的事啊喂！」鹿代無奈的潑了冷水。

他斜眼瞥向一旁笑得溫柔的巳月。之前總在內心隱隱鼓動的那股不安，隨著和藍髮少年的日益相處，反而喧囂得更強烈。他看向跑到圓圈對面去找井陣聊天的博人，想著如果今晚真的要大喝一場，誰最不安全還不曉得呢。

下一環節是「國王遊戲」，電氣表示他要先回房間一趟拿撲克牌，眾人便決定趁這時間起身活動一下，吃點東西填飽肚子。

空地中央用木板簡單堆出一個放點心的小桌，上頭擺滿小蛋糕、和菓子、泡芙、水果塔等青少年喜歡的甜食，當然還有成堆的薯片和鹹餅乾，全都是傍晚前博人、鹿代、井陣和電氣四人去活米村買的。

平時若非必要情況，鹿代一向對麻煩事敬而遠之，但甜點中最麻煩的蘋果派（由雷門企業私人甜點師傅製作）就正好擺在他正前方，他只好率先起身招呼大家把餐盤聚集過來好平分派。

光是放在透明盒裡的蘋果派看起來就鮮紅欲滴，上頭透明果膠在光線下閃爍晶瑩剔透的光澤。一開盒更是甜香四溢，令人垂涎三尺。

「哇！這看起來比學校餐廳做的好吃多了！」一群吃膩和菓子和學校供餐甜點的日本孩子蠢蠢欲動。

圓形的派早已依參加人數請甜點師傅切為數等份。鹿代小心的一塊塊取出來，分給身邊的好友們。

分發到一半，峰起悄悄湊到他旁邊問：「鹿代，我可以先留兩塊派給葉子和煉瓦嗎？他們傍晚去吟詩班團練，一會兒後才過來。」

「咦？這個嘛……」鹿代有些猶豫。多給他兩塊派自然不難，但派的數量是照人數切的，而在場也還沒有人主動說不想吃。直接拒絕峰起也不好，畢竟對方並不知道派的數量是早就計算好的，而且派對準備工作中葉子和煉瓦兩人幫了不少忙，若兩人待會過來時發現只有他們沒分到，感覺會很不夠意思。

環顧四周，身旁的巳月和梅塔爾等人的派已放到他們前方，不可能收回來；圓圈對面還未分到派的岩部和剛才跑過去的博人都距離太遠，詢問他們要不要吃感覺也不太禮貌。

這時，同樣坐在對面的井陣似乎察覺到鹿代四處搜尋的目光，回投以疑惑的眼神。

眼下情況尷尬，峰起還在旁邊，鹿代不可能在峰起面前開口詢問其他人，怕會引起他不自在，只好用眼神向會讀心的好友求助。

井陣微微偏了偏頭。只一個動作，鹿代立刻明白了他的意思。

「待會幫我跟葉子和煉瓦說聲辛苦了。」鹿代說著，將原本要給自己和井陣的那兩份轉而交給峰起。

當大夥兒各自散開後，鹿代留在原地收拾蘋果派留下的空塑膠盒。巳月也坐在一邊沒動，似乎正在考慮要拿桌上的哪個零食吃。一時間兩人陷入一段有點尷尬的沉默。

「你早上是故意的吧。」鹿代首先開了口。

巳月偏頭看向這位自來克勞的同學，發現對方一副準備興師問罪的模樣。

該來的總會來的。

「現在找我算帳是不是不太合適？」巳月下巴朝正在房間角落交談的博人和井陣的方向努了努。兩位金髮少年似乎正忙著計畫某件好玩的事，說著說著博人還露出狡猾的壞笑。

鹿代閉了閉眼，試圖換上和善的笑容。他在心中默念：要好好相處、要好好相處、……。

「鹿代是因為甚麼不高興呢？」巳月問：「我只是有些不明白，盆栽的事本該只是一件微不足道的小事而已。你是因為擔心井陣發現你弄壞盆栽而生氣，還是擔心他發現其他更私密的事？」

鹿代愣了一下。他也不明白自己為甚麼不高興。其實巳月也沒有做甚麼過分的事，只是稍微說漏嘴而已。而且盆栽的事井陣遲早會發現，就算發現也沒什麼關係，那只是一個小作業，對方根本不在意。

所以自己到底是不爽巳月哪一點？

「吶，果然是因為喜歡他吧？」巳月打斷他的思路。藍髮少年就和剛才一樣帶著輕鬆的笑意，好似他們談論的只不過是明天的天氣一樣。

鹿代不意外對方「語不驚人死不休」的直白風格，但如此多管閒事仍使他有些不悅。

「不是每個人都跟你一樣。」

「沒有什麼不同喔。」巳月繼續說：「剛才問到關於暗戀那一題時，你很在意他有沒有倒酒吧？以鹿代這樣對日常瑣事滿不在乎的個性，要不是真的喜歡，怎麼會去特別關注呢？」

「……。」

「不過這也沒什麼吧？有人告訴我，對朋友有非分之想是很正常的。畢竟是一直在身邊，觸手可及的人嘛。」巳月習慣性歪頭的舉動，更增添天真無邪的可愛模樣。

「誰告訴你的？難道是博人？」他沒好氣地問。

巳月瞇眼微笑，算是默認。

但鹿代此刻內心很焦躁。理智告訴他巳月說的話一點也沒錯，情感上他並不想承認。

巳月漫不經心地伸出手指戳了戳桌上的布丁盒，幽幽地說：「你有沒有想過……，你討厭我只是因為忌妒我比你勇敢而已。」

角落裡，博人正神祕兮兮地和好友套招，「欸，下一回合是國王遊戲，」他眨眨眼，「你知道的。」

「比賽要靠自己贏啦。」井陣從小就對這位竹馬愛耍小聰明的毛病很無奈。「你這樣老是作弊，玩遊戲還有甚麼樂趣？」

「但你難道不想知道嗎？」博人指著點心桌旁小小的電氣同學，他剛才又從自己房間搬來幾瓶水果酒和幾個杯子蛋糕，此刻正興奮地向岩部獻寶。原本就小的身板幾乎要被滿手食物擋住，尤其站在魁梧的鋼手芬多球隊隊長旁邊，更顯小鳥依人般可愛。

「我可是很在意他們倆是不是真的像巳月說的那樣呢。」博人道。

井陣感到疑惑。博人和熱衷於戀愛話題的蝶蝶不一樣，他就像是起點文男主角，成天幻想著拯救世界。這種中二病末期患者突然在意起其他人的感情狀況，肯定有鬼。

但博人的內心太乾淨了，他的心聲跟他表面上呈現出來的一樣單純。讓人無法讀出更深層的訊息。

「如果你靠自己的運氣抽到國王，我就幫你。」井陣最後還是妥協，看到好友仍是一臉「咦～怎麼這樣啦～」的眼神，瞇著眼戳了戳對方，「你至少一部份要靠自己的努力吧！」

沒想到這句話還真的應驗。博人在國王遊戲過不知道第幾巡、自己也不知道被罰做了幾次羞恥懲罰後，終於時來運轉，高舉代表國王的「黑桃A」。

他期待的看向一旁的好友。井陣假裝要起身拿斜對角的布丁盒，用伸長手臂時垂下來的寬大長袍袖口遮住另一隻手的動作，朝博人的方向快速比了個「4」和「7」。

博人會意，清了清喉嚨後開口：「抽到4的人，將抽到7的人抱起來，然後深蹲十次。」

青少年身子骨已經長開，一人要抱起另一人深蹲一次就夠困難，何況是十次。但博人相信岩部可以的。

有愛的力量，就可以。

中二少年博人如是說。

不出意料，被點到的兩人皆露出為難的神情。博人在心中暗笑，全當他們是在害羞。

直到電氣緩緩將他的數字卡翻面，不好意思的說：「那個……可以換其他懲罰嗎？這個我可能沒辦法做到。」

他舉起寫著數字4的牌。

博人受到了衝擊，用力朝旁邊的好友眨眨眼，傳送訊息：通常在一對情侶中，比較攻的要排在前面（對博人而言身高較高就是攻），這應該是常識吧！難道我們對這一個配對的理解不一樣嗎？

井陣面無表情地看著他，然後低頭用手指在地上劃了幾劃。

「3？」

井陣搖搖頭，又寫了一次。

「B？」博人又猜。「B-A-K-A-」

BaKa（笨蛋）。

博人：「……。」

心靈交流好難，他不玩了。

***

酒過幾輪、懲罰也過了幾輪後，來到大家熟悉的環節－「當然啦」。

規則為兩人一組，互相說和對方有關的事，而對方只能承認，若否認或說不出話都算輸。這遊戲特別適合和熟知彼此的人一起玩，因為若不夠了解對方，就缺乏可供爆料的趣事，問題會過於平淡、無聊。

而當然，對彼此的濾鏡太厚又是另一種情況。

「博人好帥。」

「當然啦！巳月很強大。」

「當然啦。博人好可愛。」

「當然啦！巳月很溫柔。」

「當然啦。博人好有才華。」

「當然啦！……。」

「……。」

博人的老父親aka鹿代：「……。」

其他人：「……。」

這兩位是來羞辱我們這群單身狗的吧。

幾組對決後，輪到鹿代vs井陣。眾人知道他們從小一起長大，都很期待雙方會爆出甚麼料。

兩人面對面坐著，鹿代首先起頭：「你最喜歡的食物是章魚燒。」

井陣微微一笑，似是早就料到他會問這一題。「當然啦。你最常午睡的地點在校園湖畔的大樹下。」

「當然啦。你喜歡動畫甚於真人電影。」

「當然啦。你最常玩的運動是桌球。」

「當然啦。你最常用的社群是Plurk和Tumblr。」

「當然啦。你喜歡在吃壽司時配玄米茶甚於麥茶。」

「當然啦。你在圖書館裡最常逛的是魔法草藥類區。」

「哇，你們也太了解對方了吧！」同學們開始發出驚嘆。

鹿代心想，自己知道的這些關於對方的事都是長久累積而成，但跟井陣對自己的了解相比，還是太少了。他能感覺好友今天的狀態不對，卻說不出哪裡奇怪。對方無論是笑容還是調侃人的語氣都一如往常，可就是散發一種心情不好的氛圍。

「當然啦。你一直覺得對我有愧疚。」

鹿代心中猛然一凜，剛才他只是感嘆了一下，竟然那麼快就被對方發現。這種遊戲一開始都會問些不痛不癢的題目，愈到後面會愈露骨，看來是要進入私人問題的環節了。

「當然啦。」鹿代說：「你會為了讓朋友開心而去不喜歡的餐廳。」

井陣揚起一邊眉毛，似乎很驚訝鹿代會發現這種小事。

圍觀人群中傳來一陣「唉唷唉唷」、「好像有點暖」。

「當然啦。」井陣說：「你覺得世界上大部分事情是浪費時間。」

「當然啦。」鹿代也問：「比起巫師，你更想當個普通人。」

「為甚麼啊？」人群中有人小聲說。

但井陣的微笑一如往常。

「當然啦。」他說：「你覺得身邊有很多東西是可以替代的。」

鹿代一愣。儘管不會讀心，他卻沒來由感覺井陣口中「可以替代的事物」是在指他自己。

「耶！處罰處罰！」人群中爆發歡呼：「鹿代，你要認輸了嗎？」

鹿代趕緊拉回意識。「好了好了，我認輸！」他舉手投降。

「嘖嘖，鹿代好不會玩遊戲啊。」井陣浮誇的搖搖頭。

「喂，」岩部走過來拍了拍井陣的肩膀，「我警告你，不准因為交情而放水喔！要是你的處罰沒有比剛才幾個有創意，明年就真的沒有禮物了。」

剛才的處罰已經有跟隔壁房間要Line、繞著房間交互蹲跳、轉發蝶蝶的All博同人文、打電話向老媽告白等等。

「竟然拿禮物威脅我……」井陣無奈地笑著說，「沒關係，我已經想好處罰了。」

他稍稍起身，將原本的盤腿坐轉換為跪坐，居高臨下俯視著眼前的人。

鹿代認得這個準備動作，小時候他們幾人玩遊戲時，常常用彈額頭來作為懲罰，而彈別人額頭的人一定會習慣將坐姿轉為跪姿。

以井陣現在全身散發出的不爽磁場來說，待會百分之兩百會使出全力彈。他已經開始想像自己的瘀青會長怎樣了。

但和預期不同，這次井陣並沒有伸手觸碰他的額頭，而是放在他的臉頰上。之後眼前的人微微傾身，低頭緩緩湊近。

隨之而來的是溫溫軟軟的觸感，嘗起來帶有一絲水果的甘甜，和對方身上特有的花草清香。

他可以清楚看見，對方閉眼時，纖長的睫毛會微微顫動，上頭有點點金色的光。是因為髮色是金色，所以睫毛也是金色嗎？

他這時候想這些做甚麼？

「懲罰」並沒有持續很久。大約僅停留一秒，好似蜻蜓點水般一觸即分，只餘下一絲溫暖。

井陣沒有馬上離開，而是偏頭湊近他耳邊，用只有兩人聽得到的音量問：「所以這是你『珍惜的事物』嗎？」

鹿代呼吸一滯。兩人臉貼著臉，都看不見對方的表情，只能聽見井陣說話時的聲音。和平時清朗的少年聲線截然不同，此刻不再感覺輕盈明快，也不是日常相處時含有撒嬌和俏皮的意味，而是更為低沉、略帶清冷的嗓音，帶有濃濃挑釁。鹿代不是沒聽別人提起過井陣的另外一面，只是以前從來不相信。在他眼中，井陣就是個溫和又單純的大好人。而現下他總算是有點理解那些人的意思了。

語畢，井陣快速退開，臉上掛著一抹惡作劇得逞的笑。好像他剛才甚麼話也沒說一樣。

空氣凝結了幾秒，房間內爆出一陣夾雜著歡呼和口哨的起鬨聲。

電氣目瞪口呆地讚嘆：「哇靠，高招啊！！！」

「看來不用比了！今晚的冠軍已經誕生了。」岩部輸得心服口服，邊搖頭邊拍手。

梅塔爾振奮地喊道：「這就是青春啊！」

「嗚嗚嗚……竟然等到這一天。」善感的淚又感動地哭出來。

「井陣，你看你把鹿代弄得都呆掉了啦！」蝶蝶雙手叉腰，又好氣又好笑的說。

「咦？大冒險不就該這樣玩嗎？」井陣依舊是一副人畜無害的純良笑容。

女生們開始指著其他男生說：「我說你們能不能學著點！跟井陣比起來，其他人算甚麼大冒險啊！」

蝶蝶立刻招呼大家，「來來來，剛才處罰過的那些人如果還有自知之明，就自己過來領酒瓶自罰一杯！」

「好嘛，我慫，我選擇喝酒。」男生們紛紛表示罰酒容易多了。

「吶，鹿代你還好吧！」佐良娜笑到腰都直不起來，仍是不忘關心一下呆愣在原地的好友。

「看鹿代那麼長的反射弧，該不會還是初吻吧？」岩部挑挑眉。

「哇，說不定是喔！」連梅塔爾也打趣道。

「欸，井陣你這樣太不厚道了啦！」

「沒接過吻又怎樣！」博人見大家都趁亂調侃他家大親友，趕忙站出來護航：「我他x還是個處的呢！」

「等等，」岩部指著博人說：「博人同學，flag別亂立。不然，說不定今晚你走出這個房間時，就不是了。」

幾個男生聽了都哈哈大笑，引得旁邊的女生們連翻白眼，但也忍不住掩嘴竊笑。

巳月眨了眨清澈的金色眼珠，微笑著觀賞博人跳起來激動反駁的樣子。

「為了禮物這麼拚，我還真的被感動到了。」峰起感嘆道。

「是吧！」井陣轉頭問岩部。「看在我這麼努力的份上，明年可以有禮物了吧？」

「真拿你沒辦法，明年如果你升官的話，本大爺就算已經畢業（巫師學校七年級畢業）也會特地回來慶祝啦。」老大哥岩部保證。

笑鬧過後，眾人也漸漸收起調侃，繼續進行後面的幾個小遊戲。

「我覺得我可能得再問你一次，」遊戲進行中，博人悄聲乖巧的詢問父親大人：「你還能自己走回寢室嗎？」

「吵死了！」鹿代已經回復正常神態，但臉還是有點燒，心跳還是有點亂。他又倒了一杯蜂蜜酒，仰頭一飲而盡。

「喂！我是說真的，你別再喝了啦！」

博人搶過鹿代手中的杯子。

「都分不清你的臉是羞紅的還是喝紅的了。」他將手湊到鹿代面前揮了揮，「你還是我認識的那個冷靜睿智的奈良鹿代嗎？」

「不然會變成漩渦博人嗎？」

博人鄙夷的皺眉，「好無聊的笑話。你果然被換魂了。」

鹿代：「……。」

此時井陣可能也覺得自己做得有點過分，便移動到兩人身邊的位置。他道歉了幾句，雖然臉上沒什麼歉意就是了。

鹿代不是很想跟金髮少年說話。眼前兩個都不想。

「你們和好了喔？」博人問。

「嗯，扯平了！」井陣又露出平時燦爛的笑。看起來是真的一點事都沒有了。

鹿代收回剛才還在為不夠了解井陣引起的愧疚。他覺得以對方這種莫名其妙的腦迴路，他還是一輩子不要了解好了。


	5. 巳月的過去

不知不覺間，距離「升官派對」已過去一星期，大夥兒該讀書的讀書、該練球的練球、該玩社團的玩社團，像散落在各處的細流匯聚回大海，又重歸各自的位置，繼續進行日常枯燥乏味的學校生活。

「你不要走啊！！」蝶蝶趕緊抱住正準備離開座位去廁所的友人。「不要走！不要離開我身邊！」

「x的，我已經在這坐兩個小時了，」井陣不耐煩地說：「給我放手，胖子！」

「不行！你一走我就不知道該怎麼辦了！我不能沒有你！」

「你們兩個感情真好呢！」一旁的巳月笑著評論。

「我們感情很好？」井陣嗤之以鼻，「哼，你問她知不知道我的名字。」

博人轉頭問鋼手芬多的女孩：「蝶蝶，井陣叫甚麼名字？」

「基地臺。」蝶蝶吸了吸鼻涕說。

「你們看吧！」井陣惱怒的說。

「你一離開wifi訊號就少一格了！我剛才資料查到一半，網頁突然跑不動，你說你要怎麼賠我！」

「才怪！妳剛才明明就在看主婦肥皂劇！我的網路不是給妳這樣用的！」

博人在一群準考生的吵吵嚷嚷聲中嘆了口氣。他們幾個從小一起長大的發小團中，只有他和佐良娜是六年級，其他三個都比他小一屆，正好是今年普等巫測（類似巫師的高考）準考生。博人上學期為了專心準備考試而休學三個月，導致今年有很多科目要重修，便常常和五年級的好友們一起上課和寫報告。今天同樣例行性和他們來圖書館自習，但漸漸就演變成眼前的狀況了。

和博人同坐一張沙發的是他最好的朋友兼臨時監護人鹿代，後者正捧著和磚塊一樣厚的符咒學理論工具書閱讀，對一旁的爭執視若無睹。他的神情有些心不在焉，也不知道有沒有將書裡的內容看進去。

自從上一次派對後，鹿代又回歸被井陣單方面調戲的日子。雖然他們成天你追我跑的也不失有趣，博人還是希望兩人能早點把話說開，然後好好在一起。不過照目前的進度，大概真要發生點甚麼大事，兩人的關係才會有所進展。

經過一番激烈的爭奪後，蝶蝶終於從井陣手中搶走擁有無線基地臺的手機，揮揮手放怒氣沖沖的竹馬去洗手間。

井陣一離開，巳月便好奇的問：「你們兩個是情侶嗎？」

「你說我和井陣嗎？怎麼可能啊！」蝶蝶擺了擺手，「我們家族是世交。從小認識罷了，怎麼可能在一起。」

「這跟家族沒什麼關係吧。」巳月說。

「有關係唷，」蝶蝶往後靠著沙發椅背，喬了個舒服的坐姿，「你們難道沒聽說過『豬鹿蝶』的故事嗎？」

巳月搖頭，連身為發小團之一的博人也露出疑惑的表情。

「那你們應該知道，魔法世界裡存在著很多學校課程不能教的祕法吧。」蝶蝶見兩人點頭，又繼續說道：「我們三家都是古老的巫師家族，分別掌握不同類型的祕法。這些祕法只能由家族內的人自相傳授，絕不可外流。於是為了避免祕法外傳，我們每位成員小時候在學習祕法之前，都得在家族的見證下做一件事。」

「甚麼事？」博人的好奇心被提起。

「立『不破誓』，」蝶蝶說：「發誓絕不會和另一個家族的人交往，不會誕生有可能繼承兩家以上祕法的下一代。」

博人震驚地重複：「你的意思是……你們，」他指了指蝶蝶和鹿代，「只要跟三家中的其他家族成員談戀愛，就會死！？」他不敢置信的搖搖頭，「這算甚麼誓言，你們家族怎麼可以逼孩子立這種毒誓？」

「嘛，也不是甚麼可怕的誓言啦。」蝶蝶用手指拈了拈頰邊的髮絲，「雖然這項傳統聽起來不是很合理，但家族十幾代以來也從未出現過有人想和其他家族結親的念頭，所以這規矩存不存在也不是很重要。」

「真的沒有人會在意嗎？」博人皺了皺眉，「我是說……你們三家每一代成員都是青梅竹馬吧？雖然不是每一代都這樣，但偶爾總會有日久生情的情況吧！」

「到我們父母那一代時，的確發生過傳統存廢的爭議。那時候亥一爺爺以為井野阿姨偷偷和鹿丸叔叔交往，為了寶貝女兒的幸福，便提出修改規矩的要求。沒想到井野阿姨在學生時期就和佐井叔叔陷入熱戀，還沒畢業就訂婚。最後這件事也就不了了之了。」

「世界真是無奇不有啊。」巳月微笑。人類的行為真有趣。

博人轉頭問一直未發言的好友，「鹿代，真的有這個誓言存在嗎？你怎麼都沒跟我提過啊？」

「唔，大概吧。」鹿代漫不經心地說。他在魔法史課本上塗塗畫畫，看得出來心情不太好。「反正也不是很重要。」他又說。

不重要的話你在那邊心情不好甚麼啦。博人在內心吐槽。

為了讓準考生有充分時間複習，五年級學生的課通常排比較鬆，因此博人在原本的空堂時段還安插了許多自己六年級的課。下午他便告別圖書館內的豬鹿蝶三人，和巳月一起趕赴油女教授的黑魔法防禦術教室。

「今天的主題是『破心與鎖心』。」講臺上的志乃宣布，「既然有實力進入高等黑魔法防禦術的課堂，你們每個人日後都將會變成這個領域的菁英。現在是戰爭過後的和平年代，單純靠魔法製造大爆破打打殺殺已非主流。未來你們將面臨的是更嚴苛、更狡詐的作戰模式。」

他轉身走到臺前，拉下黑板旁的投影幕。

「毒藥、精神控制、心理窺探、……」志乃用魔仗射出光線充當紅外線筆，指著簡報中一張張怵目驚心的圖片，「這些不流血的戰爭，給人造成的傷害不亞於單純物理傷害，甚至有人會因此被折磨到發瘋、喪失自理能力。

「這一堂課會教你們如何運用魔法抵抗這些非武力攻擊。未來大環境的競爭模式愈來愈偏向心理戰，就算你們未來決定不繼續走巫師這條路，也有可能成為政治領袖、業界菁英等。面對爾虞我詐的政界和商場，保有自己的秘密和隱私非常重要的，這決定了你們能不能順利在職場立足。」

「教授，可是你一開始提到的『破心術』不是禁術嗎？」有人發問。

志乃點點頭，「以前的確曾被列為禁術，但現在時代不同了。」他繼續解釋：「厲害的破心術使用者可以在別人沒有察覺的情況下進行窺視，而你沒辦法判斷對方究竟有沒有對你施術。

「而還有另一種情況，有些人天生就有破心能力。在我的同屆朋友中，就有個是天生的破心者。」

這說的是井野阿姨吧。博人心想。

「破心術並不可怕，只要你們了解如何應對和防範，就可以自在地和破心者相處。」志乃說。

「陌生」與「不熟悉」常常是導致恐懼的源頭。若大家都能充分理解這一塊的知識，並學習如何應對，那真正的破心者就不必再躲躲藏藏，這未嘗不是一件好事。

「好了，現在大家兩人一組，輪流嘗試侵入對方的精神領域，而另一個人先試著用屏障咒抵抗。」

「巳月～」博人才剛呼喚，身為博人向陽花的巳月小朋友輕飄飄湊上前。

「你先對我施咒吧！」

「好的，博人。」巳月瞇眼開心地笑。

博人退後幾步拉開兩人間的距離。當巳月舉起魔仗的瞬間，他感覺體內被一股強大的力量拉扯，就像要把他腦中的某樣東西抽出來一般。

「記住，你們都是通過考試升上高級班的，每一位法力都很強大，一定要控制好自己施的魔法，不要傷害到模擬對戰的夥伴！」恍惚中，博人聽見志乃的高喊聲。

在巳月施咒期間，博人腦中閃過一些片段的畫面－牽著年幼的小葵奔跑、全家人一起吃火鍋、第一次用蠟筆塗自畫像、在同學們的推擠中差點親上佐良娜、打掃時間被拖把砸到頭、……，一些奇奇怪怪的、他以為自己早已遺忘的事，都像是走馬燈般在腦中播映。

就是現在了！

他試著控制住心神，集中注意力。

「破心護！」他舉起魔仗高喊。

方才正瘋狂播映著的走馬燈漸漸慢了下來，畫面開始褪去。取而代之的是一團白霧，鼻間也湧現一股潮濕、黏膩的氣息，略帶腐朽的氣味。

「博人！」巳月在好友倒下的瞬間瞪大雙眼，急忙跑上前關切。「你沒事吧？要不要緊？」

博人在巳月攙扶下顫巍巍地起身。

「好厲害！」他的雙眼因為驚嘆而閃閃發光，「巳月的力量好強大，我感覺整個潛意識都快被掏出來了。」

巳月有些意外地眨眨眼。剛才自己明明差點傷了他，對方卻一點也不惱怒，反而真誠地為自己的成功開心。他可以從博人的語氣中，感覺到純粹的欣賞和讚許，沒有半點嗔怪的意味。

「你剛才到底是怎麼做到的啊？太神奇了！」博人仍沉浸在仰慕中，「換我試試看！」

躍躍欲試的金髮少年朝空中踢了踢腳，試圖趕走不適感。等巳月就定位後，他舉起魔仗施咒。

剛才的白霧又重新湧現。博人集中精神，讓意識進入巳月內心更深層的領域。他可以隱約看見濃霧後方有個人影，身形瘦高，似乎穿著淺色和服，在朦朧的畫面中似仙人般，如夢似幻、遙不可及。

這……就是巳月記憶中的畫面嗎？

這些混亂的光影、虛幻無實感的氛圍、茫然而憂傷的情緒，就是縈繞在巳月心頭的影像代表的含意嗎？眼前這位自開學以來就和他形影不離的好友，內心究竟藏了甚麼秘密？

鹿代對巳月的那些疑惑，博人不是沒有思考過。但他一直以為，經過長久相處一定能逐漸理解對方。現在看來，巳月所經歷的過去，不是僅僅透過言語就能輕易被理解的。

「剛開始一定要全神貫注去抵抗！」志乃穿梭在練習的學生間，「用意志力阻擋另一方的侵入！」

在確定看不見其他更深層的景象後，博人收起魔仗，腦海中的畫面立刻消失。

教室裡一片彷彿劫後餘生的慘烈景象。有人剛才在施屏障咒時被反作用力擊中，狠狠摔到牆面動不了，現在痛得靠在角落呻吟；有人通過侵入閨蜜的意識，發現對方和自己男友偷吃，正跟塑料姊妹扭打在一起。

志乃在無比挫敗中宣布下課。

「唉，怎麼會這樣……」志乃很苦惱：「一對一練習會有侵犯隱私的問題，但不靠模擬交戰訓練又沒辦法進步……」

非用餐時段的大廳裡人煙稀少，兩個少年聚在一起竊竊私語。

「甚麼？要我陪你練破心術？」

博人神情認真的點頭。

「你練這做甚麼？」鹿代懷疑地小聲問。

「呃……關於這個嘛，我……」博人不知道該怎麼解釋。

正好井陣端著裝滿乳酪塔的小盤走來。

「剛才我聽佐良娜說了，你們高年級的課程在教鎖心術吧？」他坐到鹿代隔壁，「聽起來好酷喔！要是我早點學會，就不怕我媽逼問我甚麼事了。」

接著他又壓低聲音加了幾句：「希望我們學校裡的那些腐女快點把鎖心術學一學，我不想再在早餐時間不小心聽見巳博纏綿的yy，那會讓我一整天吃不下飯。」

博人困惑地眨眨眼，「『巳博』是甚麼意思？」

井陣露出兼具慈愛與嘲諷的詭異微笑。

鹿代決定拉回話題，「但為甚麼是找我幫忙練習？」

「你是我認識的人中鎖心術最厲害的啊。」博人說：「更何況，爹爹陪兒子練習是天經地義的事。」

「既然是課程需要，鹿代你就陪他練吧！」井陣聳聳肩，「這部分我真幫不上忙，連我自己都搞不清楚那是怎麼回事。」

鹿代算是相信了這個「以課程為藉口」的理由，再加上博人的「父子論」聽了十分受用，便點頭答應。

兩人相約在蛇丸來林地窖附近的一間空教室。

「我就站在這裡，你試著朝我施咒吧。」鹿代說。他雙手抱胸，站在背對窗戶的位置，而博人在距離他三公尺的地方停下，面對他舉起魔仗。

幾乎在施法的同時，他腦中出現一串和早上看到的類似的跑馬燈。

唱著童謠的手鞠阿姨露出溫柔的笑容、鹿丸叔叔高大挺拔的背影、年幼的發小團五人身著小小的浴衣逛煙火大會、奇獸飼育學課被阿爆追著跑、上星期派對時的懲罰……。

再來就是：將棋、將棋、將棋、將棋、將棋、……

各式各樣的將棋棋譜、各式各樣不同戰略造成的局面，他可以由這些畫面中感受到對峙時緊繃的氛圍和比賽中強烈的興奮感。

這個人的內心怎麼那麼無聊啊……

「根本沒有巳月的內心有趣嘛。」博人喃喃說。

在他忙著吐槽的剎那，畫面漸漸變得混亂，緊接著被快速抽離。小葵、老爸、老媽、佐良娜、巳月……，屬於博人的記憶片段被強制塞了進來。

這可不妙，自己的心神竟然這麼容易就被鹿代拉過去了。

「博人，試著用意志力抵抗我的侵入！」他聽見鹿代大喊。

博人努力集中精神，試圖把鹿代的意識趕出去，但對於陌生術法的不熟練使他無所適從，只能漸漸被一股噁心的不適感淹沒。

「博人！」他聽見鹿代緊張的叫喚聲。

腦中的景象消失了，頓時的脫力加上反胃感使他倒在地上乾咳。

「博人，還是算了吧，」見一向意氣風發的朋友難得顯露狼狽樣，鹿代有些不忍，「你不適合這種精神類魔法，還是練一些可以造成大爆破、簡單粗暴的那種攻擊類咒語吧！」

「沒事的，我還可以再練。」博人喘了幾口氣，語氣堅定地說。

「吶，博人，」鹿代蹲低身子，雙眼平視地上的好友，「你老實告訴我，為甚麼突然想學破心術？」

見博人沉默，似乎證實了他內心的猜想，「該不會是為了巳月吧？」

「你怎麼……？」博人驚訝地抬頭看著好友。

「能夠讓你這麼拼命的還有誰？」鹿代嘆了口氣，「不可能是你爸，你爸力量比你強多了。也不可能是你妹，你妹心思太單純了。」

「不愧是鹿代……這都被你猜到了。」博人無奈地笑道。

見博人疲憊的模樣，鹿代也不好再多探究甚麼。「這種精神類魔法不是那麼容易練的。你今天已經做得夠多了，還是早點回去休息吧。」

博人點點頭。

鹿代的精神力不好對抗。而也就在此時，他回想起在課堂上對練時，巳月根本沒有要抵抗他的侵入的意思。就像是將內心完全敞開在他眼前，歡迎他肆意窺看。

換作是別人，還可以說是因為法力不如博人，無法抵禦入侵。但對方是強大到如外掛般的巳月，情況就很微妙了。

莫非巳月想藉這個機會讓博人親眼目睹他的過去？還是想傳遞某個訊息給他？

「巳月……你究竟在試圖告訴我甚麼？」

***

當巳月一步步走在通往自來克勞塔的路上時，看見走廊盡頭的門前隱約有個穿著制服的人影。

「你在找我嗎？」對方在他走近時，露出開心的笑。

巳月見對方猜出倒也沒多驚訝，他早已感覺博人身邊的朋友都是些神奇的人。

「你們這群人真有趣。」

「被巳月這麼一誇還真是受寵若驚呢！」井陣說：「難怪博人這麼喜歡跟你在一起，大概是因為你這天然的個性吧！」

「博人是很單純的人，」一提起那個如朝陽般溫暖的人，巳月忍不住泛起的笑意：「和他在一起很輕鬆。」

「嘛，博人的確是個真誠、善良的大好人。」井陣微微歪頭，思索著，「他不會在乎你的黑暗面，不管你有甚麼樣的過去，都能自在地和你相處。大概很少人能真的做到這一點吧！就算對要好的朋友也一樣。」

巳月聞言，問道：「那麼，對井陣來說，真正的『朋友』應該是怎麼樣的呢？」

「朋友嗎？」井陣不假思索地回答：「就是在你人生中的不同階段，會陪在你身邊，和你一起度過的人吧！」

見巳月沒回答，他繼續道：「如果可以一直和同一人保持要好關係固然很好，但人生不就是要不停經歷離別、不停建立新羈絆……如此的循環嗎？沒有人是可以永遠陪著另一個人的。」

巳月愣了一下，隨後正色道：「你的意思是……，你認為每個人都是可以被替代的？」

「不該是這樣嗎？」井陣輕鬆地笑了笑，「當你出現時，原本總是跟在鹿代身邊的博人轉而繞著你轉，因為你引起了他的關注。等到某一天你遇到一個更投緣的人，說不定也會覺得博人無趣的。」

「我認為不會呢。」巳月也瞇眼微笑，「每個人的情況不一樣，如果總是以套理論的方式和人相處，生活不是會很無趣嗎？」

「但理論從來沒有錯過。」井陣推開自來克勞塔的門，準備往裡面走。進去之前，他似乎突然想到甚麼，又轉頭望向巳月。

「哈哈抱歉啦，以前大家總是說我太毒舌，這些年我已經努力在改變了。」他將雙手插進牛仔褲口袋，漸漸收起笑意，沉聲說：「我只是想告訴你，雞蛋要放在不同籃子裡。像你這樣為了一個人賭上一切，是很容易受傷的。」

「嘛，不過我的忠告你聽不聽都無所謂。」他又聳聳肩，轉身走進交誼廳內，「反正我也沒比你好多少。」

自來克勞塔的大門緩緩關上。

像是為了應證甚麼似地，巳月次日在大廳吃早餐時，收到一個貓頭鷹送來的包裹。

「快拆開來看看！」博人興奮地說：「說不定是新口味的漢堡！」

「巳月的家人幹嘛寄漢堡來給他啦！」佐良娜啞然失笑，「學校裡都已經夠多了。」

「巳月你在校外還有親人啊？」井陣靠在桌邊，用手撐著一邊臉頰，好奇地詢問正在拆包裹的人。

「笨蛋，不然他難道是從實驗室培養皿孵化出來的嗎？」鹿代表示對竹馬的邏輯感到無言。

巳月聽了，拆禮物的手微微頓了一下。

「你們怎麼從上次的派對後就老是吵架啊，」蝶蝶開玩笑地說：「來來來，再親一個就沒事了！」

被調侃的兩人聞言，臉上皆是一紅，然後各自別開目光。

這時巳月也拆好禮物了。

他拿出包裝異常文青風的兩瓶梅子酒，男生們瞬間眼睛一亮。

「我可以喝一口嗎？」博人的口水都快滴下來了。

「都還不知道是誰送的呢！」佐良娜說：「而且大早上喝酒也……。」她還沒說完，就見博人已經朝瓶蓋施法。

「啊，」博人揚了揚拿著彈出瓶蓋的那隻手，抱歉地說：「我已經開了。」

「沒事，應該是水月送的。」巳月在包裝中尋找類似卡片還是信的東西，但甚麼也沒有。也沒有註明寄來的地址。

「既然開了就倒來喝吧！」巳月在眾人的期待中宣布。

「不用倒啦，直接喝就好。」博人搶先以瓶口就嘴灌了一口，「我們幾個都認識多久了，是吧？」

「是、是、是，我們感情最好了。」井陣也接過酒瓶飲了一口，「咳咳，這也太酸了吧！這麼文藝的包裝不是應該裝口味溫和的飲料嗎？」他的臉上滿是嫌棄。

「味道跟包裝文不文藝有甚麼關係，」鹿代也喝了一小口，「嘖，好像真的有點酸。」

巳月接過被嫌棄的酒瓶，看向兩位女生。

「嘛，我還是不喝好了。」蝶蝶悠哉地說：「難得周末，我待會要跟戶丸先生去看電影，怕他聞到我身上的酒香會情難自已、x性大發。」

「我也不喝，」佐良娜搖了搖手，「我不喜歡太酸的水果。」

「我覺得還可以啊，」博人皺眉說，「明明就還滿好喝的。巳月，再給我喝幾口。」

巳月將酒瓶交給博人，看著他又灌了好幾大口。與此同時，剛才還在嚷嚷著「很酸」的鹿代和井陣表情都有些凝重，他們對視一眼，臉上皆露出緊張的神色。

博人注意到好友們的表情變化，正想說：『你們兩個眼神交流後可以順便跟我們解釋一下嗎？』就見兩人同時站起身。

「今天沒課，我先回宿舍了。」井陣揮了揮手。

「我也先走了。」鹿代點頭表示道別。

在眾人反應過來之前，兩人已匆匆離開，很快消失於視線外。

「搞甚麼啊，」博人搖搖頭，「既然這樣，巳月，吃完早餐我們也回寢室睡個回籠覺好了。」

他們走在回蛇丸來林塔的路上，才逐漸發覺不對勁。

「嘖，頭怎麼愈來愈暈了？」博人用力敲了敲額頭，「怎麼回事啊？是中暑嗎？應該不會吧？現在是秋天啊。啊，真的好疼，煩死了，到底怎麼回事啊？啊可惡！我受不了了！真的好暈啊！」

巳月感到奇怪。博人性格樂天，不常這樣語帶憤怒地抱怨。而且剛才那一長串話，聽起來有點語無倫次。

他看著博人略為泛紅的臉頰，心中有了個可怕的猜想。

「博人，先跟我來一下。」

眼下回寢室已來不及，他抓住博人的手腕，將對方拉進距離最近的一間空教室。

許是藥效已逐漸發作，博人開始喘著粗氣，面頰湧上潮紅，全身散發的蒸騰熱氣令他難受的不停抓住領口搧風。但這麼做還是難解由體內散發的灼熱感，他開始像未凝固的麥芽糖一樣黏在身邊唯一的人身上，貪戀著對方身上殘留的一絲冰涼。

巳月費力地將人從自己身上拉開，安置到旁邊的一副課桌椅。

「博人，你先等等，我馬上幫你調解藥！」他大聲說。一向冷靜的俊臉上寫滿焦急，手上仍不停歇地在隨身小包中翻找，試圖取出熬煮魔藥用的大釜和其他所需材料。

愛情迷藥的解藥在魔藥學課程中算很基本的知識，相關調製法他早已爛熟於心。他相信自己的技術，不擔心熬煮出來成品的成功率。現在唯一首要的任務就是：快、還要更快。

要是不快點調製好並讓博人服用，他害怕自己會作出甚麼不可挽回的事。

他飛速擺放好所有器具，將材料搗碎投入大釜中。很好，現在只要等到水煮滾……

「巳月……」博人已從課桌椅上爬起來，跌跌撞撞地回到巳月身邊。

他抓住巳月的衣袖，「不用了……不用煮了。」

「博人，你得喝解藥才會好。再等等我。」巳月柔聲安撫，眼神卻不敢望向身旁的金髮友人。

「你看著我，你看看我嘛……。」博人扯了扯巳月的衣袖，繼續撒嬌，「如果是巳月的話……，」他喉結動了動，吞嚥了一口口水，「如果是你的話，我可以……」

「博人，乖，你現在還不清醒。」巳月深吸一口氣，試圖壓下心中鼓脹的躁動。

「巳月……，你看看我好不好……我真的很想…了解你啊……」博人的聲音中隱隱帶著哭腔。

巳月猶豫了一會兒，雖然擔心一對上眼自己就會把持不住，但眼下還是安撫對方的情緒比較重要。

他咬了咬牙，轉身準備開口說幾句體貼話。對方卻雙手撫上他的臉頰，偏頭吻了上來。

巳月感覺，長久以來一直在心內擺盪的某根弦，「啪」的一聲崩斷了。


	6. 初次

人在一生中會做很多決定。

巳月知道很多人的秘密。

最愛零食的蝶蝶發憤減肥，是為了向男友證明自己的毅力；怕麻煩的鹿代參加球隊，是為了將棋盤上的理論化為實務演練；來自最強大巫術家族的佐良娜偷偷苦讀普通高中的課程，是為了畢業後在日本政界一展長才；不喜紛爭的井陣主動調侃別人，是為了掩飾自己害怕被討厭的自卑感。

人類在做每件事時，往往都伴隨著目的性。有時甚至會在自己未察覺的情況下，為了某件事或某個人，無意間拋棄長久以來堅守的原則。不同生命個體擁有相異且獨立的思想與人格，在生命的賽道上朝自己嚮往的方向前進，偶爾在路上相遇知音而互相扶持與提攜，之後在某個定點分道揚鑣，各自踏上屬於自己的征途。好像人們一出生，就註定要往某個方向邁進一樣。

每個人都與眾不同，每個人都用自己的方式思考著如何面對如萬花筒般瞬息萬變的世界。

但巳月不同。

潮濕的實驗室、消毒水的氣味、金屬晶片摩擦肌膚的冷硬觸感、電流蔓延過心臟造成近乎窒息的鈍痛、工作人員無止盡的爭吵、父母柔和卻缺乏感情的機械式嗓音……，這些幾乎是他生命的全部。

不曾擁有「過去」，也不知未來該往哪裡去。猶如一片柳絮飄落水面，隨清風掃過後泛起的漣漪四處漂流。沒有目標，亦無歸處。

他也曾有過夢境。那些由晶片強行植入的記憶總會於午夜夢回發作，混亂而陌生的碎語使他腦中嗡嗡的響，古老悠遠彷佛鬼魅般，卻又帶著憂傷而親切的氣息，使他不忍驅趕。

他不是人類，感覺不到恐懼，甚至可以甚麼也不在乎。

但此刻，他第一次渴望在天地間擁有自己的歸屬。

博人的吻綿密而厚重。和蜻蜓點水般的輕吻不同，唇舌間緊密的交纏不容許一刻喘息。或許是缺乏經驗之故，他的動作混亂而無章法，卻透著無比認真，好似急切地將一顆真心毫無保留交付給對方，任性的不容拒絕。

忽然巳月感覺舌尖傳來稍縱即逝的刺痛，博人的貝齒掃過之處滲出點點血滴。預期中的鐵銹味吞入喉間轉為如蜜的甜，促使情欲在兩人相觸的肌膚間升高。

被咬破的舌在不停歇的動作中愈加刺麻，讓巳月在被親吻而輕飄飄的感覺中找回一些實感。

他伸出一隻手撫上博人的後腦勺，讓對方往自己貼近。突然被搶走主導權的金髮少年溢出一聲微弱的悶哼，伴隨嘴角滲出一絲細細的水流，順著下巴淌下，口涎所經之處在窗外透進的微光下微微發亮，更顯美得淫靡。

不知吻了多久，巳月離開對方的唇，輕柔勾起舌尖舔拭去流淌至對方下巴的涎水，之後掃過紅潤的雙頰，再到發燙的耳廓，最後停留在對方上下顫動的喉結。巳月的唇所至之處的肌膚染上一層薄紅，讓他聯想到一團明豔的、暖暖的火光。

此刻巳月下腹處不斷竄升的熱流已不容忽視。儘管身為人造人，一名（未）成年男性該有的構造他都有，對於生理反應自然不陌生，但每次自我解決時他只知道這是「人類為了生存與繁衍後代以免滅絕」的舉動，未曾想過自己一生中真的會遇到一個人，使自「出生」以來都清心寡欲的自己抑制不住欲望。

和曾進行不下數次的經驗一樣，他下意識抽出方才插在博人髮絲間的手，摸索著往身下探去，卻在猶豫了一會兒後，將手轉而伸進對方褲縫。

因為是假日，博人沒有穿著帶拉鍊的制服西裝褲，而是一件輕便運動棉褲。將手伸進褲中後，腕處被鬆緊帶束縛造成的緊繃感，使正在進行的不可與人言的動作在心理上多了一層隱密。

巳月觸碰到與自己不同的觸感與型態後，在驚愕下如觸電般縮手，但眼前人目光中投來帶著受傷的疑惑，使他忍不住又一次握住對方。

巳月的身高在同齡人間算是鶴立雞群，手也比博人寬大的多，手指卻長得細長而光滑，如出生嬰兒般柔嫩細緻。那是雙十分年輕的手，以指腹緩慢搓揉時，引起對方比羞赧更多的是因為背德引起的恍惚迷離之感。博人的手因為長期練球而磨得有些粗糙，自我撫慰時已習慣被硬繭摩擦，而巳月的「協助」雖然不如自己豐衣足食時蘇爽，卻另有一股淩駕於倫理之上的禁忌快感。

博人依靠單身將近17年的經驗，身下的小東西已自我鍛煉得比別人堅強。巳月努力了一陣後仍如一開始硬挺，沒有如預期般變為濕軟的結果，他手中的動作便漸漸由輕柔轉為快速而強硬，引得博人一聲驚呼。

「巳、巳月……，」博人喘著氣道：「你等…..先等等，不要急……。」

巳月聞言放緩手中的動作。「博人，你還好嗎？」

兩人相貼極近，當巳月說話時，溫熱的吐息噴灑在博人耳邊。他的聲音本就低沉，此時情況下更帶有磁性，引得對方一陣戰慄，紅暈也隨之染上耳廓。

許是藥效的緣故，巳月的動作一緩下，遍佈博人周身的灼熱感又開始發作，好像筋脈被打入熱燙的泉水般，熱得博人雙眼昏花，蔚藍的眸前若有一片蒸氣般的白霧。

人在欲念下往往容易上頭，而此情此景更易使人迷失理智，任誰也難以踩剎車。巳月感覺被一股無形的力量驅使著，他以另一隻手的拇指輕撫上自己因剛才的親吻而轉為豔紅、帶有水光的唇。

「我……可以嗎？」他小心翼翼地試探著。

他不忍心見對方被欲望折磨的模樣。既然對方不願服解藥，那自己必須盡可能用最快的速度滿足對方。

而另一方面，他也怕自己毫無經驗的動作會引起對方不適，更怕今日的逾矩會讓對方後悔。

他不想傷他。

博人知道巳月正盡力想滿足自己，他能從對方的動作中感覺到一種近乎自我奉獻般的急切。那樣天然無雜質的喜愛，那樣純粹無心機的呵護，讓他不禁想回報以同等真心。不是出於愧疚或渴望彌補，而是單純的心心相印。

他也曾想過巳月的背景或許比想像中黑暗，但就算對方的過去真如泥濘般不堪，也絲毫不毀壞在博人心中的美好與純粹。他只相信眼前這個不太會說話，但善良、認真，全心全意信賴他的男孩。

在他眼裡，巳月就是巳月。

就這樣就好。

只要你還是你，我就不會離開，所以你不必再追隨我。

這一次，換我走向你身邊。

博人見巳月的動作，立刻會意過來，準備低下身行動。卻見對方已拉下他的褲頭。

「……？？」

巳月在博人驚愕的目光中蹲下身。

「巳月，不是，……我是說，讓我……我來……。」博人連忙搖手，試圖阻止對方的動作。將要進行的行為光用手勢暗示就已經夠令人害臊，此刻欲以言語表達更是尷尬，簡直要他羞憤欲死。

但巳月恍若未聞。頓時博人感覺一股熱血上湧，彷佛全身的血液都在一瞬間集中至身下一點和亂哄哄的腦中。

比手掌還要溫熱的環境包裹住他，巳月的吞吐彷佛帶有一股強大吸力，完全陌生的體驗帶來滅頂般快感，伴隨著酸軟感，由下腹蔓延至全身，如海浪一波波襲來，令他差點忘了呼吸。

「唔……啊……..啊啊…不……。」他原本欲阻止巳月的言語一到嘴邊，都化為破碎的音節。

方才親吻時，兩人的姿勢早已在不知不覺間變為博人坐在課桌上，而巳月傾身倚靠著他。此刻巳月呈跪坐的姿勢，博人想將對方的頭更壓向自己卻又捨不得，只以雙手緊抓著巳月腦後的髮絲，竭力克制自己的衝動。

巳月的藍發看起來又細又軟，博人早想找個機會狠狠揉一把，卻沒想到「機會」到來時是此刻這般光景。

巳月感覺口中之物由溫熱變為滾燙，喉間也因強烈的異物感刺激而有些反胃，令他喘不過氣。他稍稍調整呼吸，試圖壓下不適感。

最後，巳月嘗到一絲腥鹹。解脫後隨之而來的是飽脹的滿足感。

他想和某個人貼近。

想和這個世界，保有最後一絲聯繫。

想在生而為人的生命中佔有某個人，就算只有短暫的一刻也好。

『因為巳月的笑容是真的啊！』

他回想起博人曾笑著說過的話。

他的一切全是虛構，包括他這個人，從頭到腳，無處不是由謊言組成。

卻有人一心一意相信他的真實。

解放之後，博人臉上的潮紅盡數褪去，眼神也逐漸清明。

「這裡是哪裡？」博人茫然地問：「你為甚麼跪著？」

巳月眨眨眼。雖說愛情迷藥可能會使人有段時間失神，但這斷片也過於真實了吧？

就好像他在好友酒後趁人之危似的！

呃，似乎也沒說錯。

「砰、砰、砰！」

突如其來的敲門聲打破教室內微妙的氣氛，兩人皆被嚇得一震。

一個熟悉的清朗嗓音從門外傳來。

「同學們，我們要進去囉！不管你們在做甚麼，請立刻停下手邊的動作！腳邊的動作也一樣，請立刻停下！再重複一次，我們要進去了！最後一次警告，我們真的要……」

「臥臥臥臥槽，他們怎麼陰魂不散啊！？」博人慌忙將褲子拉好，確保自己的服裝儀容不像奇怪的事發現場。

「別擔心，我鎖門了。」巳月柔聲安慰，一邊幫博人將敞開的領口整理好。他的指尖輕輕擦過金髮少年的光潔的鎖骨，使對方稍顯不自在的別過臉。

方才的聲音再次響起，「鹿代，這間教室好像真的沒人欸。要不然我們找找看其他間……」

見對方似有離去之意，博人正準備松一口氣，卻聽門外傳來另一個同樣也很熟悉的聲音。

「阿洛哈姆啦！（解鎖咒）」門外的人沉聲念道。

教室的門應聲而開。博人的表情由驚恐轉為絕望。

「哎呀你怎麼直接開了呢，要是裡面的人還沒準備好怎麼辦？」

巳月和博人面面相覷，原本因情欲而脹得通紅的面頰幾乎轉為慘白，額角也涔涔冒出冷汗。

完蛋了。

今天就是漩渦博人的死期，他會在所有好友的調侃中羞憤致死。

「絕對不能讓他們發現我們做了甚麼……。」博人喃喃道。

「咦，你不是失憶了嗎？」巳月感到驚訝。但對方眼中閃著恐懼的光，似乎沒聽見自己的問題。

巳月在博人茫然無措間一把將人摟入懷裡，促使兩人壓低身體，躲在最近的一副課桌椅後面。隨著腳步聲漸漸逼近，博人緊張的將整顆頭埋進巳月懷裡，不肯面對現實；而巳月只來得及揮魔杖施個滅幻咒和嗡嗡鳴咒，勉強隱藏住兩人的身形與聲音，但藏身效果好壞他無法確定。

還有空氣中飄散的這曖昧不明的氣味……，聰明如鹿代肯定瞬間就能推論出這間教室剛才發生了甚麼事。

「好了別躲了，出來吧！」鹿代站在教室中央，懶洋洋的說。

「他們到底是怎麼找到這裡的啊啊啊！？」博人的氣音中略帶哭腔。

「你等一下，待會鹿代一定會忍不住自己解釋。」巳月悄聲回答。

果然鹿代慢條斯理接著道：「博人身高稍矮一些，在同樣的外在條件下藥效發作會比我們快。但我們剛才是用跑的回宿舍，奔跑會加速血液迴圈，使藥力更快見效。博人要是發現自己被下藥，肯定會選擇慢慢走，兩相抵銷下藥效發作的時間會和我們差不多。

「剛才問過佐良娜，她說博人是在我們離開後大約2分鐘離開大廳回宿舍。以他的走路速度粗估，大致可推斷他會在經過這條走廊時發覺身體已忍受不住，開始尋找可暫時容身的地點。

「放眼望去，這附近沒有和教師辦公室相連的空教室只有這一間，而且一打開門就能聞見燒開水的氣味，地面上還有黑色粉末，很明顯是藥材的碎屑。推測他可能是在這間教室試圖自己調製解藥。」

「哇，真不愧是鹿代，推論得超有道理耶！」井陣笑著說，「但你有沒有想過，『他們』躲起來就是為了不被你找到呢？」

要不是當下面臨緊張的情況，博人幾乎要翻白眼。

「看吧，他們倆人的對話模式每次都一樣。」巳月的眉眼帶著了然的笑意。

不過眼前兩位自來克勞同學皆神色如常，巳月不由深感奇怪。迷藥他們不是也喝了嗎？怎麼看起來完全不受影響？

「『他』有甚麼理由不希望被我找到？」鹿代說。

不知是不是博人先入為主的偏見，他感覺鹿代的語氣中含有戒備。

「室友間總是需要保有一些『小秘密』的嘛……。」井陣瞇眼微笑，「也或許『他們』沒躲起來，只是在路上耽擱了。比如剛才的情況，要不是兩義學長及時出現救援，我們兩個也都死定了。說不定博人他們也是在路上遇到了麻煩。」

「這當然也是有可能。」鹿代沉思，腦海中不停演算校園內的其他路徑。

井陣歎了口氣，「說起來，我們何必擔心這麼多？博人一個快成年法力高強的男性巫師在校園裡溜達是能出甚麼事？而且解藥何必再自己調配，博人平時不都會隨身備著解藥嗎？他被下藥的經驗可比我們豐富多了。」

聽著兩人的對話，巳月很快抓住重點，一雙金色清眸微微睜大。

博人平時不都會隨身備著解藥嗎？

博人平時不都會隨身備著解藥嗎？

博人平時不都會隨身備著解藥嗎？

……

他猛地轉頭望向身旁的同窗好友，卻見對方一臉心虛，別過頭不敢看他。

「酒是寄給巳月的，而巳月又和博人住同一間寢室，說不定這一切都在他的掌控中。我能肯定他們兩個現在一定在同一個地方。」

「怎麼又是巳月……你到底有多不信任他啊？」井陣抱胸倚靠在門框邊，語氣中滿是無奈，「請問奈良警探，你能不能說出個甚麼其他推理，內容是不包含巳月的？」

「有。」鹿代低頭緊盯著地面，好似突然對自己的運動鞋產生了濃厚興趣，「你在正常狀態下的心跳速率是一秒鐘一下。」

博人和巳月都皺起眉頭。這是甚麼奇怪的展開？

井陣也疑惑地揚起一邊眉毛，「呃……，然後呢？」

「擁抱時的速率大約是正常狀態下的1.4倍，而接吻時的速率是1.7倍。你現在的心跳速率是一秒鐘1.5下，說明你現在正在緊張。」

明知對方是在唬爛，但如此莫名其妙地發言仍讓井陣有些驚訝地眨眨眼。博人精神為之振奮，他家老父親該不會突然要說情話了吧？有生之年竟然能親眼見證鹿代情商開竅，今天就算真的被好友撞見自己跟巳月不可言說，也值了。

呃…算了，還是不要被撞見比較好。

博人不禁猜想，鹿代的下一句是問「難道是因為和我獨處所以心跳加速」，還是說「我可以讓你心跳得更快」？

「所以呢？」井陣悄聲問，白皙的臉頰微微泛起紅暈。

鹿代聞言抬起頭來，大步走向對方倚靠著的門邊，很快佇立于對方面前。

井陣剛才其實沒什麼特別的情緒，但經過鹿代一番話造成的心理暗示，還真的逐漸緊張了起來。他和教室內隱形的其他兩人都看著鹿代，期待著奈良同學的後續發言。

鹿代又向前邁進一大步，縮短和背靠在門框邊的人之間的距離，呈現一個接近壁咚的姿勢。他認真地盯著井陣的薄荷色眼睛，嗓音低沉而帶有磁性，在緊張的氛圍中平添一股魅惑。

「你會這麼緊張，是因為自己也很擔心博人會被來路不明的人騙走，但你為了安撫我的情緒而不願承認。沒關係，我可以理解的。」他柔聲寬慰。

井陣：「……。」

博人和巳月：「……。」

偶像劇式的開場，奈良鹿代式的句點。

「你給我後一個小時都不要再提起巳月的名字！！」井陣激動地指著鹿代大喊。

最後在井陣嚷嚷著「再不走練球就要遲到了」和鹿代喊著「博人你如果聽見就他x的給我回訊息」的吵鬧聲中，自來克勞二人組逐漸遠離巳月和博人藏身的教室。

巳月和博人交換了一個眼神，相顧無言。最後不知道誰先起了頭，凝結的空氣中爆發出一聲「噗哧」的笑。博人哈哈大笑、巳月掩嘴而笑，在空蕩蕩的教室中因為一上午的荒唐經歷笑得肩膀不斷抽動。

「吶，博人，」巳月在笑聲中問：「你身上其實有解藥的對吧？」

博人的笑聲戛然而止。他差點忘了還有這一齣。

「既然有解藥，為甚麼剛才不說呢？」巳月又問。

博人預想自己的小心思會被發現，羞赧得幾乎要無地自容。他正想拋下幾句傲嬌的話胡亂帶過，但在巳月七分擔心、三分玩味的眼神下，逐漸軟了心腸。

或許面對別人時需千言萬語的解釋才能使人信服，其中還需夾帶謊言予人心安。但面對巳月時不必如此。只需三言兩語，將最單純的心情表達出來，對方便能毫無負擔的理解與包容。

「我想藉這個機會，更貼近巳月一點。」他緩緩地說。微笑隨著這飽含自信的宣言更為擴大，展開如陽光般燦爛耀眼。

他想瞭解巳月的過去，更想擁有巳月的未來。巫師的人生比普通人漫長得多，或許在這個年紀就談誓言太過輕率，但他不在乎，只因此刻的他相信自己的心意，也相信著彼此。

想要佔有對方，想在偌大的天地間保有僅兩人可知的隱密感。

正如博人的預期，眼前的藍發少年先是露出有些意外的神情，之後逐漸化為會意的笑，冷色調構成的外貌首次散發出溫暖之感。

「那麼……」巳月舔了舔唇，將仍然熱燙的身軀湊向對方，「我們還要繼續剛才的『活動』嗎？」


	7. 學生抗爭與校草選拔（上）

不知不覺學期已過大半，迎來自鹿代和博人升官以來的第一次期中級長會議。在例行性的主席報告、課程審議、各學院級長呈報院內近況後，來到臨時動議的程序。正好這次會議有一件申訴案待解決。

「會長、各位級長，你們好，」申訴人代表之一起身說明來由，「我是自來克勞五年級的山中井陣，旁邊這位是六年級的竹取峰起。事情發生的經過是這樣的……。」

***

從前從前……大約是五天前，案主之一－在此化名為少年A－背著看似奄奄一息的友人來到自來克勞塔門口前。他的神情疲憊，俊朗的臉上帶有痛苦之色，正和擔任宿舍守門者的駐塔畫像爭執不下。

「求求妳……，」少年A軟聲哀求，「我朋友中毒了，而解藥放在宿舍的房間裡。麻煩妳快點放我們進去吧！」

「既然中毒就應該去醫護室找櫻女士處理，回房間是沒有用的。」 駐塔畫像內的貴婦擺擺手，說不放行就是不放行。

「可是，再過大約67秒他就會在藥力發作下毒發身亡，我們根本沒有時間趕到醫護室去啊！！雖然我有很多朋友，也不差這一個……，但……，我的意思是，每個人對我而言都很重要，他特別重要，所以請妳幫幫他，拜託了！」

駐塔畫像依然故我，絲毫不被少年A幾乎聲淚俱下的演出打動。

「三次！」駐塔畫像忍不住哇哇大叫：「同樣伎倆你們已經用了第三次了！到底怎麼樣可以讓自己在短短三個月內中毒三次？只是有時是你背他，有時換他背你，每次用的藉口都差不多。你們還要繼續跟我睜眼說瞎話嗎？」

「我沒說謊，這次是真的中毒了！」少年A也理直氣壯。

「最好是！這次我可不會再被你們這群小鬼騙！沒辦法證明自己是自來克勞的學生就給我滾蛋！想進去宿舍就好好停下來解題！」

畫像內的貴婦穿著華服，手臂外套著綴有蕾絲的蓬蓬袖，一旁的畫面上浮現出幾個選項：數學與邏輯、藝術與人文、公共行政與法律、生活小知識、文學賞析、科技新知、國際時事、……。

「你要自己挑一種題型，還是我幫你挑？」畫像問。「奈良同學，根據四年多以來我對你的觀察，你所擅長的類型是邏輯與時事分析，對感性的文藝方面一竅不通。因此建議你選擇『藝術與人文』或『文學賞析』的類別，才能不斷克服弱點、超越自我，邁向更廣闊的……。」

「等一下，妳都知道我的姓氏了，還說不認得我是這裡的學生？」少年A覺得荒謬，「而且我早就發現妳在碰到我時會出特別難的題目，這根本是赤裸裸的差別待遇！」

他回想起自己今日的預言－「難以解決的問題」，更加覺得出師不利。

「好的，我親自替您選擇『文學賞析』的欄位……。」畫像將手伸向寫著「文學賞析」的小方框。

少年A迅速點選了「數學與邏輯」。

只見畫像中貴婦的頭上出現幾排小小的字，少年A自信的神情垮了下來。

「甚麼矩陣、甚麼微分……，等等，就算智商高，這些知識點我完全沒學過怎麼推論啊？」

「10、9、8、7、……」畫像開始倒數。

「妳完全沒在聽我說話啊！」

「……、3、2、1！」駐塔畫像用唱歌般的聲音朗誦出：「您在這個時段的解題額度已用完，請過十分鐘後再次嘗試！」

語畢，她頭頂上方那塊區域又轉為沒有文字的空白。

「十分鐘……。」少年A偏頭看向背上的另一位案主（少年B），臉上露出擔憂的神情，「井陣你放心，如果你死了，我一定不會跟蝶蝶爭奪你的遺產的。」

畫像哼了一聲，不置可否。

此時，另一位自來克勞同學－少年C摀著心口，面色憔悴的走了過來。

「唔……我胸好悶……。」少年C在門前痛苦地呻吟。

駐塔畫像抬眼瞄了瞄來人，之後舉起一隻手，指了指畫框內右方「選擇題型」的欄位。

少年A同情地說：「沒用的，剛才這一招我們已經試過了。」

「靠，現在連苦肉計也不管用了嗎？」少年C表示無語，「學校該不會認真的要把我們培訓成金頭腦吧？每道題目都難的要命耶！難道在我們變聰明前都要露宿街頭嗎？」

「你們應該感到羞愧！」駐塔畫像指著門外的三人大聲說：「你們是我帶過最笨的一屆自來克勞學生！腦筋不好就算了，連演技也很差！」

「我的球衣放在宿舍裡，再不趕快進去拿，待會練習就要遲到了。」少年C繼續說，完全不理會畫像的發言，「你們兩個也是回來拿裝備的嗎？」

「不是，」放棄表演的少年B從少年A背上滑下來，無精打采地說：「說來話長，隊長大大你不會想知道的。」

畫像轉頭面向就在剛才「起死回生」的少年B，再次指了指寫有各種題型的地方。

「呃，給我一題『藝術與人文』的好了。」少年B嘆了口氣。

一排排白色文字再次顯現在貴婦畫像的頭頂。

「現代舞蹈之母鄧肯出生於加利福尼亞州舊金山，從小即對舞蹈充滿熱情與天分，雖沒有受過正規舞蹈教育 ，但依靠自學及廣泛閱讀吸收各領域知識，以本能出發去詮釋音樂，提高了舞蹈具創造性的藝術地位。請問：她的頭髮是直髮還是自然捲？」

「關我屁事啊！」少年B崩潰。

「這些題目真的太詭異了！」少年C也幫腔。「井陣，call兩義過來幫忙吧，他知道最多這種奇怪的冷知識了。」

「不准找外援！」畫像尖聲道：「 自來克勞的學生就是應該廣泛吸收知識！上次有個金色眼睛、褐色皮膚的女孩妄想偷偷靠別人溜進去，才被我狠狠地罵了一頓！」

「妳說的那是蝶蝶，她本來就不是我們學院的！」少年B說。

「蝶蝶去你的房間做甚麼？」少年A快速偏移重點。

「啊，她常常來跟我借床和借網路。」

「你不覺得自己對她太好了嗎？」

「學弟們，現在是討論這個的時候嗎？」少年C忍不住出聲提醒。

「峰起，不然換你試試吧！我們相信你。」少年B說：「拜託了，我們是真的中毒了。藥效已經開始發作，我現在暈到無法好好思考。」

少年C感覺壓力山大，「可是如果我答錯了，以後所有人的題目難度等級都會上升一階。這樣會形成惡性循環。」

「你怎麼不早說啊！這樣我們剛才豈不是浪費兩次機會了！」少年B有些無言。他轉頭對一旁的少年A說：「沒辦法了，鹿代，趁藥效還沒完全發作，我們回去大廳找博人拿解藥吧！」

「你說博人？」少年A熊熊想起同樣中毒但被自己遺忘的少年D，「……我突然想到，我們是不是忘記甚麼東西了？」

***

「以上是我的報告。」井陣說，「我在此代表所有深受其擾的自來克勞同學，懇請學生會重新審議關於自來克勞學院塔的通關規定，不要再讓可憐的同學無家可歸。」

「瞭解，」學生會主席新希雙手交疊置於下巴下，「在場各位級長有甚麼問題想發問嗎？」

「我有問題！」博人高高的舉起手，「聽起來故事中的少年D是最大的受害者，請問你有甚麼話想對他說嗎？例如抱歉之類的。」

「沒有，」井陣毫不猶豫地說，「好的，還有其他人有問題嗎？」

「所以說只有自來克勞出現這種情況嗎？這樣聽起來你們應該可以自己解決吧？為甚麼要放到所有學院級長都在的議會上討論？」一位級長舉手表示疑問。

同為自來克勞成員的電氣幫忙回答：「自來克勞和其他學院不一樣，自古以來學院塔沒有設置通關密語的傳統，都是以回答問題替代。也就是說，只要你能答出守門者的考題，就會被自動判斷為自來克勞成員而獲准入內。這項傳統給了很多不是學院成員但頭腦也不錯的人方便，但卻產生許多亂象，例如師生們的安全失去保障。」

他隔壁的鹿代也接著解釋：「另一方面，就在這學期，學校美其言為精進學生智慧，將考題難度大幅調升，原本人人有獎的哲學論述變成有標準答案的問答題，題目極其刁鑽就算了，還不准我們上網查資料。所以為了以後可以快速且順利的進門，我們主張希望學校將進門條件一律改為自動通關，連其他學院的通關密語制度也一併廢除。……雖然抗爭的行為本身也很麻煩啦。」

「大家應該都有注意到這陣子的亂象。有些自來克勞的同學因為回不了宿舍而只能借住在其他學院，造成其他學院同學的諸多不便。這已經不再只是我們一個學院的問題。」電氣舉手繼續說。

其他學院的人聽了，有的點頭表示贊同、有的依舊困惑、有的低頭若有所思。

井陣將早已準備好的文件放在面前的桌上，「這是我們的請願書，裡面包含學院成員和非學院成員共計300份連署。」

「你們的效率也太高了吧！通常這種牽扯到連署的事不是至少都會拖半個月以上嗎？」其他學院的眾人無不驚嘆。

「要是你們也來體驗一下睏到極致時，因為一道莫名其妙的題目而無法奔向心愛的床的感覺，一定會巴不得申訴案早點通過。」身為苦主之一的峰起無奈地說。

比起學院塔遭匪徒闖入，學生被擋在門外實在不算甚麼危險的事，但卻能讓人急得跳腳、血壓驟升，想把駐塔畫像拆下來扔在地上狂踩。

「既然真的每道題都無人可解，那你們學院的人這幾天都是怎麼進宿舍的？」

「其實也不是完全無人可解啦。」井陣說：「鹿代解了幾題，而我和峰起的室友兩義也解出不少道題。剛才的故事結局就是他出面救援，將門外的所有人帶進去。」

「哇，也太可靠了吧！果然有智慧的男人最帥氣了。」幾個女生瞬間被擊中仰慕心。

「好像電影『貧民百萬富翁』被搬到現實世界裡喔！」

「『貧民』這一點倒是貼切……。」臺下有幾個人交頭接耳，相繼發出竊笑。

井陣聽到一旁關於自己室友的竊竊私語，微微皺起眉頭。他接著說：「大家知道兩義很會解題後，都搶著要和他一起行動，希望可以在他的實力發揮下搭便車進宿舍。就連他待在房間時，也會不時被那些進不了門的人call in過去救援。要是不趕緊改革，兩義接下來的日子一定會很辛苦的。」

這時博人注意到好友這次對室友的稱呼不是「學長」，而是用「君」這個字。

「欸，為甚麼井陣改口不叫兩義『學長』了啊？」他探頭湊到隔壁桌的好友旁邊，悄聲問。

「可能因為在公眾場合吧。」鹿代小小聲說：「你沒事注意這種小細節幹嘛？」

學生會主席發現了角落裡的動靜，用冷淡的口吻斥責：「漩渦博人，我知道你們幾個都很熟，但現在會議還在進行中，請不要私自在底下聊天。」

「吼，新希，不要連名帶姓的叫我啦…！」博人抱怨，「我好歹也是你表弟的死黨耶！你又不是不認識我！」

「你只是鹿代的朋友，又不是他對象。我沒必要對你差別待遇。」新希依然面無表情。

坐在鋼手芬多桌的佐良娜像是突然想到了甚麼好玩的事，以手掩嘴無聲地笑。

方才一直低頭沉思的水門帕夫級長夜土開口：「回歸正題，我也覺得把奧數這種難題設為進入宿舍的條件是強人所難。何況我們這裡的人普通科教育程度平均只到小學四年級而已，11歲後就習慣凡事都靠魔法解決了。」

「同意。就算其他學院沒有設難題，光是一個通關密語就夠令人頭痛了。」筧堇說：「通關密語老是在我們不知情的時候突然改變，改來改去之下很容易讓人混亂。我就有個朋友整整一學期沒記住過通關密語，每次都要靠同學院的人帶他進去。」她邊說邊偷偷覷了眼同桌的金髮少年。

「這情況好像我的經歷喔！妳的朋友是我認識的人嗎？」博人興奮地以為遇到同類，殊不知對方說的就是自己。

筧堇聞言，雙頰頓時飛紅，支支吾吾答不出話。

「所以說『自動通關』是怎麼個自動法？」有人問，「不用通關密語要怎麼確定來者的身分？」

「可以用人臉辨識或指紋辨識啊，再不濟刷學生證感應也可以。」電氣興奮地說：「是時候讓大家見識科技的力量了！」

「這裡是巫師世界，別把你那套科學論扯進來！」幾個水門帕夫的級長出言反對。

「魔法的古老傳統不可滅！」更多人開始高聲附和。

學生會主席用手拍了拍桌，制止改革派與保守派的爭吵。

「這件案子牽扯到學校長久以來的傳統，不可不謹慎看待。自來克勞的請求我會呈報給鋼手校長，請她出面裁示。」新希宣布，「山中、竹取，你們還有什麼話要補充嗎？」

「有的，」井陣回答，「據說水門帕夫的人數比較少，請問你們的宿舍可以暫時收留一部分自來克勞學生嗎？」

「不行。」新希斬釘截鐵地回道，「今天就到這，散會！」

會議結束後，一行人浩浩蕩蕩離開會議廳，準備回各自的學院塔。一路上皆可見到各式各樣生活用品在半空中飛來飛去，大概是自來克勞的學生們因為本人進不了宿舍取物，只好用召喚咒來召喚房間內的個人物品。

博人照例和鹿代及其他級長們一同行動，只是這回又多了個父親大人的曖昧對象。

他在閃躲過一個直直向前飛去的沐浴乳瓶後說道：「沒想到兩義這麼厲害耶！連鹿代都解不出的題目，他竟然能夠解出。」

「這樣說也不太對。鹿代答不出來是因為他每次都抽中奇怪的題目，大概是被駐塔畫像討厭了吧。」井陣撫了撫剛才被飛行的牙杯擦過的耳畔。

走在兩人後方的鹿代發現自己無法反駁。

「不過話說回來，兩义的將棋技能不是鹿代教的嗎？」博人突然想到。

「好像是吧。」

「鹿代教的他，而他現在的技術又比鹿代厲害……，」博人在思考時摸了摸下巴，「接觸時間比較短還可以取勝，這樣是不是說明了兩義原本的智商就比鹿代高啊？」

「呃……可以這樣比嗎？」井陣想了想後繼續說：「不過兩義的確很厲害，駐塔畫像出的難題從來沒有考倒他的。學習成績似乎也很好。」

「要是兩義的智商比鹿代高的話，你的偶像是不是要換人了？」博人壞笑道。

「鹿代又不是只有智商高這一項優點。」

「那你舉個例，鹿代還有甚麼優點？」博人發現後方的另一位好友投來若有似無的視線，便故意問。

鹿代剛才正和同寢室的電氣說著話，此時也忍不住安靜下來偷聽，和博人一起期待著井陣的回答。

十秒鐘過去…

半分鐘過去……

一分鐘………

………

「有智商高這一項優點就很不錯了。」井陣說。

鹿代：「……。」我可真是謝謝了。

***

隔天傍晚，兩義在一條僻靜的走廊上尋了個視野死角，苦惱著該如何在不被同院同學們攔截的情況下進入自來克勞塔。

他一邊思索，一邊打開手機胡亂翻看，隨手回了幾個訊息。

Jin__1205：你今晚回宿舍嗎？

LL001：不然呢？不回宿舍我還有哪裡好去？

LL001：對了，蝶大的文最近有更新嗎？我最近忙著幫大家解題，都沒時間去看

Jin__1205：她最近忙著談戀愛，沒時間寫

Jin__1205：不過我爸最近畫了新的鹿鳴同人本，晚點發給你

兩義一句「謝了」正欲按下發送，就被從旁邊冒出的一隻手抓住胳膊。

「鹿代？」他有些意外地挑起眉毛。那隻手的主人猛地將他拉向走廊另一頭的岔路，兩人快速奔跑向前。

「等等，鹿代，你要帶我去哪裡？」他邊跑邊疑惑地大聲問。

「先別問，跟我來就是了！」鹿代也回喊道。

雖然兩人已盡量選擇人煙稀少的路線，但一路上仍遇到零星的自來克勞的同學。

「兩義同學，你就別去打工了，讓我來包養你吧！」有一位同學熱情地大喊。

「不不，兩義學長是大家的！你別想擁有他！」另一個學妹尖聲說。

當然也遇到幾個熟人好友。

「井陣你看，鹿代拉著的那是兩義嗎？他們在幹嘛啊？」博人好奇地問。

「可能急著去下棋吧。聰明人的世界我們不懂。」井陣回答，「等等，如果他們兩個可以解題的人都跑不見，我今晚要怎麼進宿舍啊？」

十幾分鐘之後，兩人終於擺脫那些為了爭奪兩義吵架的人群，來到另一條長長的走廊。

「鹿代，你到底想讓我看甚麼？」兩義手插腰站著，氣喘吁吁地問。「你已經在這走廊上徘徊不下5次了。」

「再等等，快出現了！」鹿代邊來回踱步邊回答。

不久後，走廊中央竟憑空出現一扇大門。饒是一向雷打不改高冷的兩義也有些驚訝。

「還等甚麼？快進來呀！」鹿代從門內探出頭，招呼著友人進入。

室內是一間寬敞明亮的和室。壁龕上掛著墨色乾淨的山水畫，點著的檀木薰香更增添一絲溫馨的氣息。

「這……學校怎麼有這種和式風情的地方？」兩義撫了撫整齊放置於一旁原木小凳上的棋譜書冊。

「這裡是『萬應室』，」鹿代手插在外套口袋，滿意地環視了四周，「顧名思義就是無論你有甚麼需求，只要用心許願，這個空間都能滿足你。」

看見一向沒什麼表情的好友難得露出興奮的神色，鹿代感覺很滿足。

「在這裡就不會被那些要求你幫忙解題的人纏著，可以安靜下來下棋了。」

榻榻米中央有張擺著棋盤的小桌，兩側放有軟硬適中的坐墊。舒適的環境加上平和的氣氛讓人整個心情都放鬆下來。

「沒想到鹿代也會發現這種地方。這裡很適合沒朋友的人來獨處搞自閉呢。」兩義看著鹿代將棋向前推進，突然有感而發道。

「這麼多年過去，你還是一樣毒舌啊……。」鹿代無奈地笑了笑。之後想了想，又補充道：「不過，你也不必再努力去改變，這樣的你就挺好的。」

鹿代說完，見對方久久沒有反應，棋局也沒有下一步動作，心下疑惑。他抬頭看向對方，卻發現對方正凝視著自己。

「我沒說過我要改變啊？」

「啊？」

「你是不是搞錯對象了？」兩義問，一邊低頭走了下一步棋，「原本讓你想說這句話的是另一個人吧？」

鹿代聽了，一時語塞。

兩義的髮色是濃豔的火紅，膚色也明亮而溫暖，但眉眼間卻總是給人一種冰冷的氣質。或許是因為擅長冰魔法之故，他的眼神如寒冰般銳利，只有在下棋時會因愉悅而顯露出溫度。

和某個人完完全全相反。

他仔細打量對方身上的每一處細節，想找到與那人的重合之處，卻仍然未果。

他們實在太不像了。

「不過呢，我最近也在想自己或許需要改變一點形象。」兩義說：「突然從一個沒人要的邊緣人變成校園明星，讓我挺不習慣的。」

他從隨身背包中掏出幾本小冊子。

「這是我向室友們借的一些參考讀物，希望會有助於與人相處。」

鹿代看著兩義手中的書籍，其中有《好感說話術》、《感情升溫祕笈》、《超自然友愛相處法》、……等。他接過那疊大大小小書冊，面無表情地抽掉夾雜在其中的岩博同人本。

「這種書或許會有幫助，但還是別太相信為妙。」鹿代說，「如果你想讓感情增溫，可以試試多鼓勵和讚美別人，還有適時的肢體接觸等等。」

兩義認真的點點頭，拿出小筆記本記錄下鹿代的建議。

鹿代看著長久封閉自我的好友努力想與人交好的模樣，心下深感欣慰。但不知為何，總有一種可能會教壞純真少年的錯覺……

***

蛇丸來林宿舍的某寢室裡。

「是我的錯覺，還是這動作真的有點色氣？」博人在維持了一個類似人形拱橋的動作十分鐘後，終於忍不住問道。

「是你的錯覺。」井陣說，手上不停歇地為人體素描作收尾，「你可以再把腰抬高一點嗎？對對對，就是那樣，想像有個人在你上方......。」

「......什麼！？」博人警覺到不對勁。

「沒什麼，當我沒說。」井陣闔上素描本中寫著「神樂x博人」的那一頁，「你可以休息了，我畫完了。」

模特兒博人立刻鬆一口氣，呈大字型癱在床上。

「對了，你的破心術練得如何了？我今晚可以留下來陪你練習喔。」

「破心術？」博人茫然了一會兒，才回憶起似有這回事，「喔，你說志乃老師教的那個啊。我放棄了。」

「為甚麼？你不想瞭解巳月了嗎？」井陣驚訝地問。

博人搖搖頭，「之後我想了想，靠咒語強行突破他人心房是行不通的，應該一點一滴慢慢融化對方。」他似是又想到甚麼，臉上浮現溫柔地笑，「更何況……我和巳月已經不需要靠破心術來理解對方了。」

井陣聞言抬起頭來，看見好友臉上盡是滿足的神情。

「書上說，當你愈努力對一個人好時，就愈容易對他死心塌地。這理論原來是真的啊！」他若有所思的說。

「甚麼啊，」博人啞然失笑，「我可沒聽過這種奇怪的理論。」

「你有沒有感覺自己變了？好像變得更成熟，情緒也總是很平和。」井陣瞇眼笑道：「以前只要發現了一個新魔法，你就是拚死拚活也要把它學會，現在卻不那麼爭強好勝了。果然熱戀中的人就是不一樣呢！」

「你別給我亂造謠，」博人害羞地搖了搖手，掩飾自己臉上的熱度，「不說這個了，你今天真的要留下來過夜嗎？先跟你說，我這裡可沒有你的盥洗用具喔。」

「沒事，小問題，」他說完，便舉起魔仗對著窗戶喊道：「速速前，換洗衣物！（咒喚咒）」

「我都忘了還有這一招......。」博人看著幾件衣服和盥洗用具整齊地排成一列從窗戶飛進來，不禁感嘆有魔法就是任性。

「你可以躺巳月的位置，他不會介意的。」博人說，見對方面露疑惑之色，便接著補充，「他這週回家探親。好像是在一個叫音忍街的地方吧，但我也不清楚在哪裡。」

井陣放下素描本，走向隔壁堆著一團水藍色棉被的床。

「啊，不過躺他的床要小心，床單下會有蛇竄出來。」博人又想到。

井陣的手剛碰上巳月的棉被，就被博人的話嚇得倒退三大步。

博人無奈道：「算了算了，你來躺我的位子吧。我睡巳月的床。」

時近冬日，地處偏遠的蛇丸來林塔在入夜後尤其低溫，兩人都將身體縮進棉被裡，各自忍耐著刺骨寒冷。

博人在黑暗中首先出聲，「喂，井陣，雖然我不介意你過來，但你這樣一直借住別人的房間也不是辦法吧！你就沒想過不要依靠兩義，自己去答題試試看嗎？說不定這次就碰到會的題目了。」

「連鹿代都解不開的題，我怎麼可能答對啊。試了不也是白試。」

聽見井陣理所當然的回答，博人再次陷入沉默。

過了一陣子，就在井陣以為他睡著了的時候，他又緩緩開口，「其實我從很久以前就想問你了，你為什麼總是這麼沒自信？總是在嘗試之前就先放棄。」

「沒有可能成功的事，何必白費力氣。」井陣在黑暗中睜開眼，盯著上方的天花板，「我又不像其他自來克勞的人這麼聰明，要是因為我的失誤害其他同學的題目跟著變難，那我不就成了整個學院的公敵了。」

「我指的不只是這件事。最近你總是給人一副心事重重的感覺，你自己都沒發現嗎？」

井陣愣了一下，之後露出苦笑，「很明顯嗎？」

「廢話，誰都看得出來。大概只有鹿代看不出來吧！」博人偏頭看向隔壁床的好友，「是因為鹿代嗎？因為學校選擇他當級長而不是你，所以你不開心了？」

「怎麼會。鹿代聰明又有領導能力，我根本沒妄想過跟他並肩。」

博人有些不滿了，「怎麼又是這一句，從來沒有人瞧不起你，全都是你自己的想像。」

「只有真正強大的人才會這麼說。」

「你們兩個是不一樣的。」博人皺眉道，「就跟你之前說過的一樣，兩義和鹿代的智商其實差不多，只是一個運氣好，一個運氣不好，所以乍看之下兩義好像比較厲害。而你和鹿代擅長的領域正好相反，兩人都很優秀，也同樣沒辦法比較。你只看到你沒有的東西，卻總是忽略你所擁有的。」

「我擁有甚麼？家世？長相？成績？才華？」井陣自嘲地說，「別開玩笑了，那些東西你們每一個人都有，而且比我高不只一階。」他將雙手墊在頭下方，淡淡地說，「我從來沒有想和你們競爭的意思，只求不被遠遠拋下就好。」

博人自知沒有蝶蝶或佐良娜心思細膩，平時靠嘴說服的本事又無法運用在一起長大的竹馬身上，只好放軟語氣，「唉，我有時候會回想起我們小時候，你就像白白軟軟的小糰子，遇到人總是甜甜地笑著，還會躲在我和鹿代後面『尼醬、尼醬』的叫。當時多可愛啊，現在怎麼會變得這麼憤世嫉俗呢？」

「你也只比我大一歲好嗎，如果我是小糰子，你也是小糰子。而且你以前也沒比我高。」

「......我們能別在身高這一塊糾結了嗎？」博人抱怨道。

井陣笑了笑，「因為我是年紀最小的，所以大家總是覺得應該保護我。但其實我很討厭這樣。」他嘆了一口氣，接著說：「你還記得有一次，我們五個人一起去野外探險，你們卻要我自己留在山洞裡等嗎？當時你們說只有我會通訊魔法，所以由我留守最適合，但主要原因還是怕我法力不足而扯後腿吧。」

黑暗的環境總能讓人卸下防備，平時藏在內心不敢說出口的話，現下似乎也能毫無顧忌地道出。

博人沒有料到當時的一個舉動會引起對方不快。雖然井陣平時表現得很豁達，好像甚麼也不在意的樣子，但類似的情況發生一多，日積月累下，總會在內心留下刻痕。

他又沉默了一會兒，輕聲問道：「吶，我問你，你忌妒鹿代嗎？」

井陣對突然轉變的話題感到莫名其妙，「為甚麼突然這麼問？他是我的朋友，我怎麼會忌妒他？」

博人嚥了口口水，小心翼翼地問：「那......你喜歡他嗎？」

「這兩件事有關係嗎？」井陣無奈地問。過了良久，他才低聲說：「我也不知道。」

覺得對方很可靠，想依賴他、想親近他，在他靠近時會害羞。有時覺得心痛，有時又會覺得溫暖。但......這樣就算喜歡嗎？

這樣會不會太簡單了？

「想不通就慢慢想唄，反正人生還很長呢。」博人將手墊在頭下方，喬了個舒服的姿勢，「如果你不喜歡他的話，也可以考慮一下我妹啊。」

「有你這麼推銷妹妹的兄長嗎？一般人不是都會說『不准接近我妹』這樣嗎？」井陣忍不住笑了起來。

「我妹這麼好，為甚麼不能推銷她。」博人也微微笑，「何況她那麼厲害，要是有人敢欺負她的話，一定會被狠狠修理的。」

「是是是，妹控萬歲。」井陣打了個呵欠，翻身背對著好友，「你也快睡吧。以新希的辦事效率，明天案子大概就會有結果了。要早點為長期抗爭做準備。」

博人「嗯」了聲，拿起枕邊的手機給遠在日本的男友發了個晚安訊息。

Hamburger_love：巳月晚安˙ˇ˙

Mitsuki_ii：博人晚安 <3

Mitsuki_ii：學校的一切都還好嗎？

Hamburger_love：嗯，昨天去開了級長會議

Hamburger_love：好累☹

Mitsuki_ii：給你看看我家的另一隻孩子，我好久沒見到牠了

Mitsuki_ii：（圖）（圖）

Hamburger_love：>///< 看到你的訊息一切就好了

Hamburger_love：小蛇好可愛 <3

博人看著巳月發來的兩張照片。第一張是一條細細的白色小蛇，一隻蔥白修長的手正逗弄著牠，很明顯是巳月的手。第二張的畫面中有兩個人，較靠近前方的人抱著小蛇，畫面中僅能辨識出他有一頭白髮和尖尖的牙齒；另一人穿著雪白和服，身形修長，留著一頭暗色長髮，氣質看起來十分溫潤，正靜靜地站在後方對著鏡頭微笑。

這應該就是巳月的「家人」了吧？

博人不禁咧嘴而笑，手指默默在照片下點選了「保存」。

他翻了個身重新躺好，聽見隔壁床傳來規律的呼吸聲，大約是上頭的人已經熟睡。他望了眼相識十多年的好友，想起方才兩人的對話，不禁在心內嘆息。

「井陣，就算你可以用破心術看透所有人的心思，但唯獨無法了解自己。」

***

鹿代和兩義離開萬應室時已是深夜。

走廊上仍可聽見窸窸窣窣的響動，遠方傳來年輕人吵吵嚷嚷的喊叫聲。

「路摸思。」鹿代念咒將魔仗頂端點亮，暫時充當手電筒。微弱的光芒下朦朧可見頭頂上方依舊有許多日常用品在漂流，像是被一股洋流帶領般，順著同樣路徑疾馳飛去，然後一一在前方岔路分道揚鑣。

以往巫師學校的校園總是在熄燈後就陷入沉寂，從未如現在這般熱鬧。

兩義作出評論：「就像某種慶典一樣。」

鹿代也點點頭，「像隔宿露營。」他見到對方的疑惑之色，才想起對方沒上過學，不曾體驗過這種學校出遊的樂趣，「呃，隔宿就是類似校外教學，但是會和同學們在外面過夜的那種。」

兩義微微一笑。鹿代別過頭，努力不去想方才對方臉上一閃而過的嚮往之色。

兩人回到自來克勞塔時，才發現駐塔畫像旁的石牆上貼了一張公告：

「為落實學生自治的核心價值，『通關密語廢除案』將擇日由全校學生共同投票決議。屆時將舉行發表會，讓正反雙方分別論述自己的主張。」

「看起來，一場鬥爭似乎要展開了。」兩義轉頭望著身旁的同學院好友，總是冰冷的五官此時也染上笑意，「你準備好了嗎？」

不僅是傳統與守舊的鬥爭，也是人心的考驗。

夜闌人靜下，整個校園也逐漸陷入沉睡。

而戰鬥始於明日曙光升起之時。


	8. 學生抗爭與校草選拔（下）

鹿代隔天中午走進大廳時，一靠近幾人的固定座，就看見一團長得像奶油獅的燦金毛髮朝他飛奔而來。

「鹿代！！你昨晚到底跟兩義說了甚麼！？」博人氣急敗壞地衝向死黨，「為甚麼我今天只是幫他撿了一本掉到地上的簿子，他就用力握住我的手，還超深情地說：『果然，漩渦家的人的手都是又大又溫暖呢。』」博人抓住鹿代的手，模仿著兩義的語氣，「這樣。你知道我都快被噁心死了，現在心裡都有陰影了。」

鹿代尷尬地笑了笑，「他最近還在學習與人相處，你就多體諒他一下啦。」

「我被嚇得一早上失魂落魄還被橫空飛來的臉盆砸到，現在頭好疼……。」博人猛地撲向鹿代，痛苦地抱住對方的腰。

鹿代一把將兒子的頭抓過來，隨便拍了兩下，就放博人自己去旁邊哭。

「你昨天沒回宿舍嗎？」鹿代轉頭問坐在桌邊的井陣。

「沒啊，我又答不出通關的問題，只好去借住博人房間了。」井陣聳聳肩道。

鹿代的臉色立刻柔和了下來，軟聲說，「抱歉，今天我陪你走回去吧。」

聽見鹿代的提議，井陣開心地「嗯」了一聲。一旁抱著頭的博人稍稍顯露不認同，但卻欲言又止。

鹿代在長凳上找了個位置坐下，環顧四周，發現好幾個日本同鄉會的男生們也在，但卻沒有人動桌上的食物，「你們幾個剛才在忙甚麼？現在開作戰會議也太早了吧。怎麼不先吃午餐？」

「早點動工會感覺心裡比較有譜啊，」井陣說著，起身從桌上的麵包籃裡拿了一塊可頌給鹿代，「不過我們剛才是在討論別的事。」

博人點點頭，嚴肅地說：「這件事多一日不解決，我就多一晚因為強烈困惑而難眠。」

「甚麼事？」鹿代也被提起了好奇心。他看見梅塔爾和電氣正朝著一本書施法。那本書很薄，頂多也就十來頁，且從封面、封底乃至全部內頁都是純白色，完全不含任何文字。

看起來……莫名的有些眼熟啊。

「這本是蝶蝶之前來我房間玩時，不小心掉在床底下的。」井陣解釋。

「我早就注意過，幾乎學校裡的女生們都人手一本，三不五時就要拿出來閱讀和討論。可以肯定這本書絕對不可能只是單純的空白日誌。」方才在電氣旁邊的岩部也湊過來悄聲說。

鹿代想了想，「井陣，換你來施法試試？」他轉頭問好友。

「欸？可是連我們幾個高年級都試不出東西了，五年級的人怎麼可能……？」電氣有些猶豫。

「別擔心，我還滿擅長與墨水有關的魔法的，」井陣笑著解釋，「或許可以找出這本書的秘密。」他朝空白書輕點一下，施了幾個讓文字顯現的咒語。

在男生們期待的目光注視下，書本依然毫無動靜。

「喂，你到底行不行啊？」岩部有些不耐。

「怎麼會呢……？」井陣疑惑地將書本拿起來翻了翻，「這個魔法我從來沒失敗過。」

就在男生們低頭絞盡腦汁的同時，一個嬌嫩的聲音從上方傳來，「省省力氣吧。這些冊子已經被施『不能讓男生看見』的術了。」

眾人一抬頭，只見蝶蝶抱胸站在長桌旁，臉上掛著不懷好意的笑。旁邊跟著她的閨密佐良娜，後者秀眉微蹙，有些侷促不安。

「妳這麼一說絕對有蹊蹺……，現在我更想看了。」岩部挑了挑眉。

「這樣廣為流傳的書，卻不能讓佔學校二分之一人數的男生看到。這樣說誰信？」

「該不會又要戰男女了吧？」梅塔爾緊張的小聲喃喃。

「真麻煩。二年級時才男女大戰過一次，妳們怎麼還不嫌累啊？」鹿代皺眉。

「才不是。反正這事跟你們沒關係啦，別管了。」佐良娜看起來急著想結束話題，拉著蝶蝶就要離開餐桌。

「吶吶，佐良娜，別那麼緊張嘛，」蝶蝶擺了擺手，「雖然應該是不能讓男生們知道的，但如果是他們幾個，說了倒也沒什麼關係。」

她清了清喉嚨，刻意用強調語氣宣布：「聽好了，這是……一份名冊。」

博人恍然大悟，「啊，早說嘛！是學生會主席選舉嗎？今年終於不是由師長指定了！」

「也就是說，不是級長的我們也有可能在投票中獲選囉！？」梅塔爾興奮地說，轉頭和好兄弟岩部、電氣開心地擊掌。

看著周遭一片愉快祥和的氣氛，因為破心能力而提前知道詳情的井陣不禁露出苦笑。

「誰說是學生會主席了？」蝶蝶在男生們一片「喔耶！」中出聲。

「我們就提示到這裡。詳細內容你們還是不要知道比較好。」佐良娜正色道，「還有先說在前頭，我完全沒有參與這件事。」

「讓佐良娜這麼努力撇清關係的東西肯定會很有趣。」博人狡猾的笑。

「我試出結果了。」井陣抖了抖手上的書冊，原先空白的書頁上漸漸浮現模糊的淺灰色印刷字樣，之後畫面愈變愈清晰，顯現全彩色的圖文內容。

男生們的視線皆停留在封面上的幾個大字－「第103屆校草選拔入圍名單」。

「校……草…？」電氣指著封面上幾個大字，半信半疑地問：「是我理解的那樣？」

「就是你們看到的那樣。」蝶蝶攤了攤手。

「妳們女生怎麼那麼閒啊。」博人調侃道，但又忍不住八卦之心：「既然這是本屆的名單，那上一屆校草的當選人到底是誰？有在裡面……？」

「神樂大人！」淚正好經過餐桌，留下話後也沒停留，直接揚長而去。

眾人：「......。」

「你們感到無言也沒辦法，這可是流傳幾十年的傳統，我們必須遵守。」蝶蝶說，「反正秘密已經被你們發現，如果好奇內容就請自便吧。」

博人從井陣手中接過名冊，立刻翻開第一頁。

「漩渦博人，蛇丸來林五年級級長。皇室血統，百年難得一見的天才少年，擁有陽光可愛的笑容……。這介紹詞是誰寫的啊？這麼了解我。」博人難為情地摸摸後腦勺。

「這些都是『你們』的粉絲寫的。」蝶蝶解釋道。

「『我們』的粉絲？意思是我們幾個都有入圍嗎？」梅塔爾激動地睜大眼。

「快接著念啊！」岩部催促著博人，語氣中難掩興奮。

博人立刻領命，「......由於漩渦候選人活潑開朗、人見人愛的性格，是校園內的人氣王，充分符合陽光健氣受的特質，被眾文手譽為寫文聖經，稱之為『最適合被壓倒的男人』......。」

男生們：「......。」

博人：「我要申請精神賠償。」

第一位候選人的慘痛案例使岩部更急切想知道自己被寫了什麼。他像小孩一樣將手臂晃來晃去，「博人，快看看名單裡有沒有我！」

博人翻了翻，發現正好自己後面那一頁接的就是岩部。

他低頭朗讀：「結乃岩部，鋼手芬多七年級。英俊瀟灑的魁地奇院代表隊隊長，集豪氣、義氣、傲氣為一體，球場上奔馳的運動花美男。其高挑身形、壯碩體格與健康膚色，更被譽為校內難得一見的『年度最性感男人』。」

「我覺得可以。」岩部摸摸鼻子，聽別人頌揚自己還挺難為情的。

「我覺得不行。」博人激烈抗議。

「『健康膚色』是什麼意思？你們倒說說誰的膚色不是健康的？」井陣質問。

「不接受反駁喔，這些都是你們自己的粉絲寫的。」蝶蝶說。

「我也要看。」井陣揮了揮手，博人將名冊傳給他。

井陣愈翻愈覺得荒謬，「請問這比賽的入圍標準是甚麼？竟然還有荒矢和峰起！？有人曾經看過他們的臉嗎？照這種邏輯，野原教授在學那幾年的校草該不會是旗木教授吧？」

「他們的室友一定看過吧，每天總要洗臉甚麼的，不可能一直戴著面具和口罩。」鹿代說：「等等，難道寫這些文案的是他們的室友？」

「太恐怖了。」岩部回憶了一下自己的室友，一臉驚恐的評斷。

「放尊重點，他們脫下遮擋物後一定帥得讓人窒息。再說你們有人家的氣質嗎？一群幼稚鬼就只剩一張嘴。」蝶蝶義正詞嚴地說：「我告訴你們，荒矢長得帥的機率，大概就像薛丁格的貓，在還沒拿下面具之前，誰都無法預測他帥不帥。當拿下的那一剎那，帥和不帥的機率是一比一。」

佐良娜：「蝶蝶，這個理論不是這樣用的唷。」

「我剛想起我好像就是峰起的室友。」井陣說：「不好意思，讓我們繼續看下去。」

在荒矢和峰起之後的是一位有著可愛笑臉和奇異髮型的孩子，放在名字「雷門電氣」之下只有三個字：超有錢。

電氣：「……。」

簡潔有力的介紹語，幾乎概括了這位候選人的一切。

「光是這項優點大概就能吸引不少票數了。」岩部大笑著拍了拍電氣的肩。

「我看到富二代的光芒了。」井陣快速翻過電氣那一頁，終於找到自己的介紹。

「山中井陣，自來克勞五年級。性格溫和，彬彬有禮。顏值於官方數據中位列在校生之首，入學以來連續五年入圍校草選拔。但因性格有重大缺失，雖然人氣高但無緣當選……，寫這文案的是黑粉吧？整個名冊裡的人就我的性格有缺失？」

「都說你是顏值第一了，還有甚麼好不滿的？你看看我的介紹，沒有對比沒有傷害。」博人沒好氣地說，「不過官方數據是甚麼鬼？」

「繼續念下去不就知道了。」佐良娜嘆了口氣。

「唯一的缺陷就是身為無腦鹿代吹，過於崇拜同學院的奈良鹿代，導致cp粉多於個人粉絲……，這tm是造謠吧！」

「內容過於真實，引起不適。」佐良娜推了推眼鏡。

「滾，」井陣怒道：「我才沒有崇拜鹿代好嗎。」

「人貴自知。」博人點點頭，自以為說了很有哲理的話。鹿代聽了啞然失笑。

井陣其實也沒真的不高興，於是聳聳肩，「算了，隨她們寫吧。鹿代你要看你自己的嗎？」

「真麻煩，反正一定又是些亂七八糟的東西。我的就別念了吧。」

但井陣已經在念了：「奈良鹿代，自來克勞五年級新任級長。英俊高貴，名門貴族血統。性格沉著穩重，雍容大度、談吐不俗……。」

鹿代：「……。」內容果然不失所望，同樣令人感到不適。

「唉唷，官二代的介紹果然不一樣。」蝶蝶調侃道。

「胖子閉嘴。」鹿代有些不自在，只好裝作不耐煩的催促井陣繼續念：「再來還有呢？」

「剛才不是還說不關心自己的介紹嗎？」博人笑著說。

「……善於謀略類遊戲，渾身洋溢著智慧的光輝及領袖風範，使人傾慕並欣欣嚮往之。……你們幾個的介紹詞都挺正常啊，只有我的是黑粉寫的嗎？」

「顏值第一。」博人喚道。

「閉嘴喔。」井陣笑咪咪地警告。他比較熟的幾個人都看過了，便將名冊傳給電氣。

電氣繼續念著剩下幾位候選人的介紹。

「兩義，自來克勞六年級。善於將棋等謀略遊戲，擁有超於常人的觀察力與智慧。其人氣質高冷，惜字如金，法力超群……。」

「這是自閉不是高冷吧。」岩部覺得這文詞上有些偏差，但一出口就受到女生們指責的瞪視。

「若說蛇院的漩渦候選人是夏夜的風，兩义就像冬季破曉時分的雪，映著晨光熹微，薄霧籠罩，更顯眉目清俊、面色如玉。他的雙眼如深潭般，清風習習，激不起一絲波瀾。在冰冷之下，透著七分沉靜、三分清寂……。」電氣念不下去了，對這浮誇的詞藻無能為力。

「他的介紹是我寫的，你們有甚麼意見嗎？」佐良娜冷冷地說。一旁的男生們已經憋笑憋得滿臉通紅。

「佐、佐良娜，你根本……根本不了解兩……不了解兩義。」博人努力在笑聲中斷斷續續地說。

「說、人、話！」

鹿代也擦乾笑出的眼淚，「佐良娜，你根本不認識他，為甚麼會負責寫他的介紹？」

「因為他邊緣到沒有女生想寫他的介紹，我就只好勉為其難接下了。」

眾男生：「……。」妳根本只是想展現文采吧。

見沒人要再發表意見，電氣開始念最後一個壓軸：「砂瀑新希，水門帕夫七年級級長。性格高冷，法力高強，英氣逼人，俊秀無雙，顏值第一當之無愧。低沉帶有磁性的性感嗓音足以使聞者瘋狂。自柑橘神樂（「是枸橘啦枸橘！」By博人）畢業後，新希即被公認為在校生中實力最強者，可謂才貌兼備。」

「這是蝶蝶寫的吧……？」岩部小聲吐槽。

「蝶蝶，顏值第一也太多個了吧？你把井陣放哪？把清秀可愛的竹馬們括號我和鹿代放哪？」

「別說了……，我好想把我自己的那一頁撕掉。」井陣痛苦地攤在桌上，「反正這次一定又不會當選，拜託讓我從這個弱智名冊中消失。」

「新希的姓氏不是砂瀑，那是我舅舅的暱稱。寫這介紹詞的人也太不專業了吧！」鹿代皺眉說。

「那你知道新希姓甚麼嗎？我馬上改。」蝶蝶身為專業迷妹，有關偶像的事自然義不容辭。

鹿代：「……。」對不起表哥我不知道。

蝶蝶將「砂瀑」兩個字塗掉。

「冠軍一定會是新希的！」她胸有成竹的說，還捧起名單滿意地左看右看，彷彿自己才是那個入圍的人。

佐良娜雙手抱胸，「雖然每個入圍者我都看不上，但我覺得這次當選者應當是博人。」

「佐良娜……。」博人無比感動。

井陣打斷他的感動，「請問一下，當選人可以有甚麼好處？」

「對啊！如果當選了我們可以獲得甚麼？」電氣拍了下手，善於商業的頭腦預備運算CP值。

「呃，這個嘛，」佐良娜有些為難地皺眉，「你們大概可以獲得……心靈上的富足？」

男生們一致對兩位女生投射鄙夷的神情。

「意思是我們不會從中獲得好處，就只是白白變成女生們茶餘飯後的談資？」博人拍桌道，」那誰還會有動力啊！除非……。」他陷入思考。

「……如果校花是巳月的話可以考慮。」井陣說。

「對，如果校花是巳月的話我可以……，」博人下意識回答。幾秒後才驚覺不對，「不是，我才沒有這麼想！你別亂講！」

「先不說性別不符這點，巳月哪裡好看了？」鹿代不喜歡巳月，因此有先入為主的偏見。

自帶男友濾鏡的博人同學立刻不高興了。「巳月哪裡不好看了？」

說到這，鹿代仔細回想了一下新同學的外貌，從俊秀的眉眼、高挺的鼻梁、蓬鬆得恰到好處的藍髮、薄唇隱約帶著的淺笑，實在是……完美得過分，簡直挑不出毛病。

鹿代艱難地擠出一個理由：「膚色太白了。」

井陣：「……。」

「我不管你怎麼說，我喜歡就好。」博人聳聳肩。

「說到校花……，說不定我們也可以來辦個校花選拔，這樣才公平。」電氣提議。他掏出隨身攜帶空白紙和速寫筆，後者是一種可以由人的意志來操控，會自動寫字的筆。

蝶蝶見狀冷哼了一聲，滿臉寫著：男生真小心眼。

「第一名，宇智波佐良娜，鋼手芬多六年級，」博人一邊念著，速寫筆開始振筆疾書，「面容嬌美，端莊優雅，氣質出塵。擁有超強的法力與才華，不僅成績優異，還是院代表隊不可或缺的天才追蹤手，曾創下一人20分鐘結束比賽之記錄，甚麼樣的惡戰皆能輕鬆hold住。佐良娜的出眾才貌皆遺傳自其父宇智波佐助，這位世紀強者的實力深不可測，他還是校內的風雲人物─陽光少年漩渦博人之師……。」

佐良娜剛開始聽時還被誇得飄飄然，仔細一想好像哪裡不對。

「你到底是在稱讚我還是我爸……？」她感到無語。

博人沒有理會身邊美麗的青梅，繼續念道：「第二名......，」他停頓了幾秒，「抱歉，我想不到其他人了。」

另一位青梅剛才還正期待著，這下一聽立馬不樂意了，「不好意思，本美少女的位置呢？」

「蝶蝶，我都還沒跟妳算帳！妳老實跟我說，我的那頁就是妳寫的吧？」博人搶過名冊，「這根本是妨害名譽！我要把我那頁撕了！」

「就只是女生們打發時間的玩意兒，別那麼在意。」鹿代悠哉地安慰博人。

「鹿代的想法總是那麼成熟呢，不愧是奈良家的人。」井陣稱讚了幾句，轉頭面對博人變了臉色，「博人，把我的那頁也撕了。」

「不准！」蝶蝶搶過名冊，「你們休想對我們的心血結晶做任何事！」

「那個……，如果博人君和井陣君不願意參加的話，我覺得也不用勉強。」沉默已久的梅塔爾開了口。

「可是這樣就少兩個人了耶，還要再找兩個入圍者遞補。」蝶蝶皺眉說。

「其實我覺得，我們學校一定還有很多優秀的人沒有被發現……。」梅塔爾試著暗示。

「還有誰呢？一時還真想不到可以跟在下並列的。」博人也加入了思索的行列。

「像是……。」梅塔爾繼續努力，甚至伸出手小心翼翼地指向自己。

鹿代決定儘早結束這麻煩的話題，他一點也不在意這種女生當作娛樂的小玩意兒，「唉，你們反應也太大了吧。這只是個小小的非官方活動，『既來之則安之』。」

「接受它，順應它。」來自井陣的不負責任翻譯。

鹿代伸了個懶腰，慢悠悠地說：「總之呢……不管是什麼稀奇古怪的事，奈良家的男人絕不退縮。」

***

說出不退縮宣言幾個小時後的大廳。

當鹿代結束下午的課程，準備拿幾個麵包回房間當晚餐時，他再次體會到所謂「挖坑給自己跳」的真諦。

「我能問問......，」他指著桌上的名單，艱難地開口：「為什麼校草的決選名單中只剩我和兩義嗎？」

「女生們見我們這麼不願意，特別大發慈悲讓我們把自己的部分撕掉。」博人邊啃著從蝶蝶那兒求來的薯片，邊口齒不清地回答。

「我幫電氣撕了。」岩部抱胸道。

「我撕了自己的和博人的。」井陣微笑舉起手。

「我撕了剩下其他人的。」梅塔爾小小聲說。

「那為什麼沒順便幫我退出呢......？」鹿代一個字一個字慢慢說，試著保持和善的微笑。

「因為你看起來很想參加的樣子啊！」博人理所當然的回道。

「是你說『既來之則安之』的。」岩部拍了拍鹿代的肩膀。

「還有『奈良家的男人絕不退縮』。」電氣拍了拍自己的筆記型電腦。

鹿代：「...... 。」

自己的鍋，含淚也要自己背。

比起因為太邊緣而完全置於狀況外的兩義，自己的情況還真怨不得別人。

「這對於目前局勢來說還真是天助我也，」井陣笑道，「既然校草選拔這麼受女生重視，那鹿代和兩義兩位候選人在通關密語案中所站的立場肯定會影響支持者們。照現況看來兩人都是我方戰友，這對於改革派大大有利。」

梅塔爾也恍然大悟，「對耶！用原本只是非官方活動的校草選拔和我們的改革案捆綁，如此一來我們就有鹿代和兩義兩個現成代言人可以隨意使用。」

「我怎麼有種被迫掉進陷阱的感覺......，」鹿代嘆了口氣，「要我幫忙當然不是不可以，但在行動前還是要試探一下那些未表態之人的想法，我們比較好制定計畫。」

「鹿代說的沒錯，」電氣從電腦後探出頭，可愛的小臉上是制定神秘計畫時常露出的狡猾奸笑，「畢竟......我們的訴求可不單單只是廢除通關密語那麼簡單呢～」

***

當晚鹿代拖著疲憊的心靈回到宿舍房間，一開網路就湧出一串來自蝶蝶的訊息。

Butterfly__girl：鹿~代~

Butterfly__girl：我有件事想請你幫忙

Butterfly__girl：拜託拜託

他手指飛快在螢幕上按了按，迅速給出回覆。

Shikadai：如果又是要我幫妳轉發甚麼文章的話，我拒絕

Shikadai：我上次分享你的樂博本差點被我媽發現

Shikadai：你想害我家庭破滅嗎

Butterfly__girl：不是啦’’^^

Butterfly__girl：明天不是就要魁地奇比賽了嗎？我想請你鼓勵一下井陣，讓他打起精神來

Shikadai：真麻煩……

Shikadai：自來克勞的所有人心情都差，我難道要一個一個敲門，每個都去安慰嗎？

Butterfly__girl：我又沒要你關心整個學院，我只叫你關心一個人

Butterfly__girl：怎麼有你這樣追個人還猶猶豫豫的

Butterfly__girl：這樣男人味會減少55%喔

Shikadai：55%那數據是甚麼鬼

Shikadai：而且我沒要追他

Shikadai：你忘記不破誓了嗎

Butterfly__girl：立不破誓是為了防止誕生足以繼承兩家祕法的後代

Butterfly__girl：請問你們生得出來嗎？

Shikadai：……

Shikadai：有道理 = =

Butterfly__girl：你應該知道

Butterfly__girl：他現在只是崇拜你，不是真的喜歡你

Butterfly__girl：如果有個比你更厲害的人出現，或許他對你就連這一絲崇拜也沒有了

Shikadai：感謝提醒。我覺得更有希望了。

Butterfly__girl：^ˇ^凸

Shikadai：不過妳為甚麼不自己去安慰他，妳不是常常去他房間嗎

Butterfly__girl：現在是還我生我氣了是不是？

Butterfly__girl：我不去陪他難道讓他自己宅在宿舍長香菇嗎

Butterfly__girl：既然會吃醋就自己主動拿出行動來嘛

Butterfly__girl：所以我才說我討厭跟你這種智商高、情商低的人對話

Butterfly__girl：。

「好像惹花季少女生氣了……真麻煩啊。」鹿代苦笑道，拿著手機的手微微顫抖。

抱怨歸抱怨，他仍是動身去隔壁敲了門。

現充峰起每天晚上都固定會去和女友約會，因此隔壁房只剩下井陣和兩義兩人。兩義正坐在床上看書，見鹿代推門進來只微微點頭打了招呼；井陣坐在書桌前盯著電腦發呆，桌上還擺著一疊圖書館借來的磚塊書。

「在忙什麼？」鹿代走到井陣椅子邊，抬手摸了摸好友細軟的金髮。

這學期豬鹿蝶三人為了備考，不約而同改成較容易整理的髮型。鹿代將原本的鳳梨頭剪至及肩，綁成一個低馬尾；井陣直接剪為和佐井一模一樣的短髮；就連最愛打扮的蝶蝶都將一頭長髮剪至胸前的長度，只紮了個側馬尾固定。博人當時還開玩笑地說，當他們三人留長到恢復原先的髮型時，大概就差不多到大考放榜日了。

井陣原本就長得和佐井很像，剪短髮後更完全成為父親的翻版。加上這些年的蛻變，幾乎已經看不見當初軟萌可愛的影子。原本圓亮的大眼睛也變得溫柔而深邃，迷倒不少迷途少女。

想到這裡，鹿代莫名的有些惆悵。面前的人僅僅只是髮型改變，卻感覺整個氣質都不一樣了。也或許，早在剪短髮之前，對方就已經變得和初識時相差甚許，只是自己現在才驚覺。

每一個人，好像都一天一天的，在朝自己希望的樣子前進。

「我在找有關『大蛇丸』的資料。你聽過這個人嗎？」井陣回答。他將頭輕輕靠在鹿代腰側，汲取對方身上的溫暖。

「大蛇丸？」鹿代想了想，依稀記得聽過這名字，「好像有點印象。怎麼了？為什麼突然對這個人有興趣？」

「剛才我和博人好奇地查了一下歷屆校草名單。結果博人在看到一張照片時，表情突然變得很凝重。我上網找了一下，那張照片上的人就叫這名字。」

井陣邊說邊在電腦上叫出剛才找到的網頁。鹿代順著他的滑鼠游標看到一張穿著學生袍的半身照，照片中的人面容姣好，幾乎可說是美得妖艷。鹿代不意外博人會特別關注這個人，仔細一看，這人長得跟巳月還挺像。

「我讀過這麼多魔法史的書籍，卻從來不曾見過這個人的相關資料。你說這會不會是......有關他的記載全都被校方壓下來了？」井陣問。

「確實是有這個可能。」鹿代沉吟道，「但也不排除是他本身沒有名氣，或是其實有記載但你漏讀了。」

坐在一旁床上的兩義聽了，似乎若有所思。

井陣點點頭，「也許改天我該去問問自來也教授，他肯定知道這些事。」

鹿代張嘴正要回應，卻被井陣揚了揚手制止。

「先不說這個了，你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

「......我就不能偶爾來探望朋友嗎？」

「蝶蝶來探望我，有可能；博人來探望我，也有可能。」井陣屈指假裝計算，「但鹿代『主動』來看我，絕對不可能。說吧，蝶蝶要你來找我做什麼？」

鹿代嘆了口氣，「你怎麼知道是蝶蝶要我來的？「

「剛才上課時她坐在我隔壁桌，她已經在腦海裡想了一節課了。」

鹿代聽井陣毫不避諱地暴露會讀心的秘密，心下緊張，一轉頭卻發現隔壁床的兩義早已不知在何時離開房間了。

「鹿代想怎麼安慰我呢？」井陣笑著從椅子上站起身，「我不介意你用身體來安慰喔！」

「你這人真是......。」鹿代被撩得微微紅了臉，手上卻立刻行動，將面前的人摟進懷裡。

「鹿代你也太聽話了吧...... ，」井陣猛地被抱了個滿懷，感覺又好氣又好笑，「接下來呢？該不會我說一步、你做一步吧？」

「我是那種不會自己思考又很被動的人嗎？」鹿代挑了挑眉。

他稍稍退開一些，低頭凝視對方帶著玩味笑意的臉。這人的長相整體都是由柔和的淺色組成：髮色是淺色、膚色是淺色、眸色是淺色，就連帶有微微水光的唇也是極淡的粉色，看起來就像軟軟的棉花糖。

鹿代想起升官派對時對方帶有玩笑意味的吻，雖然當下的出發點是惡作劇，並不包含情慾，但那時溫溫軟軟的感覺還是深植他的心，久久無法忘卻。

傳統上吻額頭似乎帶有珍惜和祝福的意味......，是個含有期許的親暱舉動。但對方和自己的身高差不足以直接親到額頭，而如果自己踮腳感覺又非常刻意。所以是不是應該退而求其次的吻比較低的地方......

他盯著那粉嫩的唇瓣，沉浸在派對的回憶和腦中不停運轉的思量中，沒有注意到對方愈來愈紅的面頰。

「行了行了！我感受到你的誠意了！！」井陣大喊著將他推開，接著自己又退後一大步，「你快走吧！」

鹿代愣了愣，意識到自己的「鼓勵」好像莫名其妙奏效了。

「我只是想告訴你，我相信你的實力。」鹿代說著，一邊閃躲井陣丟過來的枕頭，「我走了！明天的比賽加油！」

鹿代三步併作兩步地離開後，井陣在床邊蹲下，捂著自己發燙的臉頰。

「可惡......在意淫別人的時候拜託用鎖心術啊！變態混帳！」

鹿代關上井陣的寢室門後，發現門邊站著一個火紅色頭髮的人。那人背靠著牆，雙手插在巫師長袍的口袋，勾唇露出狡黠的笑。

「抱歉，那個......你還是過一陣子再進去吧。」鹿代尷尬地指了指房間門。

「沒關係，我也沒興趣知道你和我室友剛才發生了什麼事。」兩義說著，臉上的笑容仍是不變，「我只是想通知你一下，以後我們就是對手了。」

「你聽說了啊……」鹿代傷腦筋地摸摸頭，「那只是女生們胡搞瞎搞整出來的玩意兒，沒必要認真看待。」

「我指的不是校草選拔。」兩義沉聲說。

鹿代聞言揚起一邊眉毛，偏頭打量面前的棋友。那一雙暗色眼瞳深不見底，看不透本人的思緒。

「這幾天呢，我想通了一些事。」兩義緩緩道，邊說邊推開寢室門。

「總之今後還請多多指教了，鹿代。」

***

[同場加映：一個沙雕小彩蛋]

巳月某天突然想起一個長久以來的困惑。

「之前博人誤喝加了迷藥的酒而差點失身，為什麼鹿代和井陣同樣喝了酒卻沒事呢？」

「喔，你說上次那件事啊，」鹿代從隨身小包中取出一個小罐，大小類似眼藥水瓶，由透明瓶身可看出裡頭有許多米粒狀的褐色小藥丸。

鹿代解釋道：「這是我媽特製的解藥。為了出事時不用再臨時熬煮魔藥，特意製作成小型的濃縮藥丸，方便隨身攜帶。」

「被下藥次數多了也就習慣了。你們也隨身備著幾顆吧。」一旁的井陣插話：「尤其是你，巳月，淚都說了很多女生想對你下手。人在江湖飄，豈能不挨刀？」

「這藥是鹿代拜託母親煉製的？」巳月偏移重點。

「是啊。奈良家真是窮極一生追求『省事』的奧義呢！」

「這聽起來不像讚美的詞啊……。」鹿代無奈。

「聰明反被聰明誤。」巳月說。

鹿代：「啊……？」

「不解風情。」巳月又說。

鹿代：「……？？」

「活該單身。」巳月做了結論。

巳月臉上閃著滿足的光芒，但鹿代彷彿在他的眼神中看見了鄙視。

[產品資訊]

**魔法迷情劑解藥-** **濃縮錠**

產品介紹：由專業醫療世家奈良一族悉心研發。

獨家配方，一錠見效。不愧為「居家旅遊」、「交際應酬」、「防人救人」之必備良藥

製造商：奈良製藥

訂購專線：0000-000-000

備註：專線打了並不會有人接聽，因為製藥商太懶了


	9. 強敵現身……？

**「歡、歡迎來到魁、魁地奇比賽現場，今天是鋼手芬林......** **不、不對！鋼手芬多、多，對上克萊克勞，啊不是……** **」**

「同學，慢慢說就好，不要急！」 廣播中隱約傳來後方老師們溫柔的鼓勵。

**「是、是……** **。我是播、播報員荒、荒矢，以下為現、現現場連線報報報導。」**

「荒矢同學！別緊張，看到甚麼說甚麼就好！」老師們聽不下去，趕忙圍上前安撫孩子的情緒。

**「其實我一點也不想當播、播報員，我是為了銷銷銷過才來愛校服務……** **，其實我很緊張……** **！」**

「唉，好可憐的孩子。是誰把他找來當播報員的？」坐在球場邊看臺的鹿代聽見身邊的人群中傳來幾句感嘆。

廣播聲突然被一串刺耳雜音和小到聽不清的討論聲取代，似乎師長們正商議著要換播報員。

不久後，廣播中的雜音消失。一個幾乎要破音的大嗓門響徹球場。

**「大大大大家好，我是水門帕夫的李梅塔爾爾爾爾爾！！！」**

鹿代：「……。」

「李同學，你不用有壓力……」對於前後兩位播報員的心理素質，師長們只感受到和學生溝通的艱難。

這次鋼手芬多vs自來克勞的比賽很受日本留學生們重視。他們」同鄉會」好友幾個月前才一起舉辦過派對，大肆狂歡了一番，今天卻要面臨嚴肅對決，兩個學院的少年少女無不認真看待。

鹿代一早就在自來克勞的看臺佔了個視野絕佳的位置，看著下方球場上的兩隊運動員人馬列隊從休息室步出。

**「讓我我們歡歡歡迎......** **球員進進進場......** **！！** **」**

球場中央，分別站在兩方隊伍最前面的岩部和峰起在裁判的號令下握了手，之後所有隊員同時跨上飛天掃帚，在哨聲響起的當下一躍蹬上高空。

鹿代看著井陣竄上比別人高的位置，不一會兒就失去了蹤影。其他隊員也跟著在空中分散開來，照練習時安排好的陣形各歸其位。

「來晚了～我沒錯過什麼吧？」後方傳來快活的少年聲。鹿代轉頭看見蛇丸來林的好友從樓梯口鑽出，步上看臺。他的一頭金髮亂糟糟的，似乎才剛睡醒沒多久。

「來晚了，比賽快結束了。」

「我好不容易從被窩裡爬出來，結果你告訴我快結束了？」博人埋怨道。他從腰包裡取出兩副望遠鏡，遞給友人其中一副。

鹿代道謝後接過，「第一場就碰上最有冠軍相的強敵，加上我們院代表隊有一半是這學期才招入的新人，練習時表現很不穩定，也不知道正式上場時狀況如何。」

「安啦安啦，」博人將手背在頭後方，悠哉的說：「很多運動員在正式上場時才會激發超乎預期的實力。我還是很看好你們隊的。」

鹿代勾唇一笑，伸手和兄弟碰了碰拳。

此時廣播又換了一個比之前更低沉的嗓音。

**「呃，大家，我是卡卡西。因為一時找不到適合的學生當播報員，所以這次賽事還是由我負責解說......** **。喂！帶土，不要吵......** **給我把團扇旗收起來！比賽中不可以偏袒學生！」**

看臺上的學生們聞言都轉頭看向師長vip席，上頭英挺帥氣的宇智波教授正因為堅持揮舞家族旗而被旗木教授捏臉頰。一旁人見人愛的琳女神溫柔又寵溺的欣賞兩人扭打，而同樣坐在附近的櫻女士則一臉尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑。

博人見狀無奈地笑了笑，轉頭看見身旁的好友正拿著一本筆記本抄抄寫寫。

「這是甚麼？日記本？」博人問。那本藍色小冊的書封印有自來克勞的吉祥物和代表標誌，看起來質感不錯。

「這是球員的狀況記錄簿，每次比賽和練習時都要用的。」鹿代回答，「你不知道我是球隊的經理嗎？」

「你是球經？」博人無比震驚，「我真不知道啊！你是甚麼時候接的？」

「我四年級的時候就接了。不過他們現在都把我當成戰略指導員。」智商高真的很麻煩。

「不會吧！？可是我一點也沒注意到啊！」

「可能我有時候會忘記去抽練習時段吧。」

「你是每年都忘記抽吧！」博人感到無言，「難怪你們學院每次都分配到奇怪的時段。甚麼星期六早上8點、星期日晚上10點。上次我還問井陣為甚麼每次周末都消失，以為他在校外交了小情人，結果他憂傷地跟我說他是去練球。」

「也不是每次……。」鹿代屈指數了數。他一共忘記過4個學期……，呃，好像真是每次。

**「快浮首先由自來克勞取得。......** **傳球……** **現在快浮傳到自來克勞的追蹤手雷門手中，他是這學期新加入的隊員……** **，表現還可以，家裡也很有錢……** **。啊，一個搏格飛來！……** **他閃過了！漂亮！趁著這勢頭飛速衝向球門！投球……** **進進進……** **！！不！沒有！球中途被攔……** **哎呀，被鋼手芬多的宇智波截走了！」**

自來克勞的同學們絲毫沒受影響，仍快樂的加著油。

**「進球！漂亮的得分！一開局宇智波就為鋼手芬多贏得十分，美好的開始啊！** **」**

博人看著佐良娜進球後被隊友們簇擁著歡呼，他的注意力終於從「竹馬是球經」拉回比賽上。

「被敵方進了球，你們怎麼都沒有一點緊張的樣子？」

「我們學院就是這麼佛系。如果你們學院將近100年沒拿過冠軍，你大概也會這樣。」鹿代面無表情的回應。

「但峰起看起來還是挺想贏的。」博人指著球門前方屬於自來克勞隊長的小小黑點。

自來克勞的新隊長竹取峰起大概是學院長久以來求勝心最高的隊長。同時擔任看守手（守門員）的他，儘管方才因為攔截敵方進球失利而打擊不小，仍強迫自己打起精神，在球門附近飛來飛去，向隊員們信心喊話。

**「** **目前快浮由鋼手芬多的另一位追蹤手取得，他抱著球快速掠過整個球場，躲過了自來克勞打擊手送來的搏格！飛行、閃過、衝刺、傳球！快浮又回到宇智波手上……** **。自來克勞派出兩位追蹤手包夾她，做出預備截球的準備動作……** **看來他們決定採取妨礙隊手的戰略。**

**「宇智波以完美的空中旋轉輕鬆擺脫兩人。這女孩真的長得很漂亮……** **，順帶一提，她爹是個悶騷直男癌，當初還是靠我幫忙才勉強修復父女關係……** **。宇智波繼續向下俯衝……** **，啊！原來是假動作！！方才包夾她的兩位自來克勞追蹤手……** **我也不知道他們的名字……** **反正不重要，他們誤判宇智波前進的方向，結果一頭撞上對向看臺……** **哇咧那一定超痛……** **。甚麼，不不，我剛才說的修復父女關係是真的……** **」**

麥克風再次傳來宇智波教授的聲音。

**「佐良娜……** **！叔公愛你！！！」**

**「帶土！！你給我坐好！紅豆糕糊在我的衣服上了！」**

比賽進行中，博人突然說道：「我聽說兩義加入守舊派了。」

「是啊，」鹿代回答，「他昨天才告訴我的。說他總算是想通了。」

「其實也是可以理解啦。畢竟，你們學院的新通關規定給了他不少好處吧？大家都搶著找他解題，讓他一躍成為學院人氣王。對於長久以來都很孤單的人來說，一定不會想放棄這機會。」

鹿代點點頭，「我也猜測這應該是他倒戈的主因。」

「這樣一來校草選拔還真的要綁改革案了啊......，」博人摸了摸下巴，思索道，「兩位候選人分屬兩大陣營，事情變得愈來愈有意思了。」

「這也是驗證我們實力的方法。」鹿代伸了個懶腰，露出自信一笑，「我和兩義以後說不定會成為競爭學生會主席的對手，趁這個機會來預先測試誰的技巧手腕更勝一籌。」

「不愧是將棋痴......你們不會是把這次改革案當成謀略遊戲了吧？」博人感到好笑，「雖然兄弟我是中立派，但有什麼需要協助的儘管找我。」

「真麻煩......平常只要有類似的反叛行動你總是衝第一，這次怎麼不和我們一起推動改革了？」

「我有自己身為傳統魔法家族繼承人的壓力嘛。」博人雲淡風輕地說。見鹿代半信半疑地揚起眉，他只好實話實說：「好吧……實話告訴你，我總覺得我們好像遺漏了甚麼關鍵要點。」

「其實我也有想過，」鹿代正色道：「總覺得忽略了甚麼致勝的因素。況且兩義是個深謀遠慮的人，我總感覺他堅持守舊是因為另有打算。」

「那就看他何時露出底牌了。」博人將手臂攀在看臺欄杆上，換了個舒服的姿勢，「目前只能自我安慰……正常的現代青少年應該沒有人能抗拒科技的威力，所以改革派仍大大佔優勢。」

**「宇智波射門得……** **喔不！這次沒有！被自來克勞的竹取隊長阻擋下來了！竹取預備將球傳給雷門，有兩位鋼手芬多的隊員飛過去，圍在雷門旁邊虎視眈眈……** **。太棒了！沒有被攔截，傳球成功！！」**

自來克勞看臺爆發一陣歡呼。

「峰起、電氣，做得好啊！！」鹿代也振奮地朝球門的方向大喊。

**「……** **鋼手芬多的打擊手秋道以迅猛之力揮動球棒，將搏格送去襲擊雷門……** **我也不知道迅猛之力是甚麼意思，我隨便亂講的……** **。兇猛的搏格迅速朝雷門的方向飛去，即將迎面撞上他的臉……** **，鋼手芬多的結乃隊長替他擋下了那一球！怪了，他們不是敵隊嗎……** **？」**

「隊長你搞甚麼啊！！！現在是幫對手的時候嗎？」蝶蝶傻眼的大喊。

只見岩部將正要撞上電氣的搏格狠狠往球場另一端敲去，他的打擊手搭檔蝶蝶見狀火速衝過去，同樣以球棒接下，順手將搏格擊向球場對角線井陣的位置。

井陣輕巧避過，嘴上嚷嚷著幾句嘲諷的話，大致是「胖子，想瞄準我就先去配副眼鏡」之類。

「蝶蝶！對敵方不要手下留情！」岩部吼道，從蝶蝶身邊快速飛過。

「人家明明已經很認真了！」蝶蝶噘嘴委屈地說，也沒想過去質疑自家隊長矛盾的言行。她看著方才往對角線飛去的搏格撞上牆後又折返飛回來，趕緊提著球棒追球去。

搜捕手在開場前期的工作就是儘量避人耳目，確保不被攻擊而提前退場。井陣見自己的行蹤已經暴露，索性也不再躲藏，開始全力發揮才能。

「蝶蝶，委屈妳了！」井陣喊道：「有腦袋的人聽不懂沒腦袋的人說話！」

岩部想了幾秒後才驚覺別人在罵他。

「你說什麼！？」他怒道。

**「……** **剛才一直閒著沒事的山中和結乃吵起來了……** **山中的父親也是優秀的搜捕手，還是我親自帶過的隊員……** **，曾經單靠一張嘴就造成我的隊員們一個自閉、兩個自相殘殺……** **」**

「混蛋，我要把你從掃帚上打下去！」岩部大吼，同時帶有威脅意味的揮舞球棒。

「你說誰是混蛋？」

「你！」

「說我什麼？」

「混蛋！」

「咦？我已經知道你的名字啦，」井陣哈哈大笑，「幹嘛再自我介紹一次呢？」

「你...... ！」岩部又羞又怒，「有種別跑！」他邊追逐對方邊怒喝。

「我有種，所以我用飛的！」井陣邊逃邊持續言語攻擊。當他飛過峰起身邊時迅速比了個「快趁現在動作」的手勢。

峰起會意，立刻招呼剩餘的兩位追蹤手集合。趁井陣引開敵方打擊手的當下，其餘追蹤手護衛著電氣進攻球門。

鹿代眉頭深鎖，緊張地說：「井陣那個笨蛋，我不是叫他比賽時別太招搖嗎......！」

一旁的博人早已笑得前仰後俯，「好久沒出現了！暴躁的岩部！」他轉頭望向自己的好友，「別緊張啦！你不覺得他們這群球員各個都被比賽激發出雙重人格，感覺也很有趣嗎？」

博人這句話的確不假。眼前這些運動員只要一騎上飛天掃帚就會變了個人，就像」烏龍派出所」動畫裡的本田車隊隊長一樣，體內似乎存有另一個人格蓄勢待發。他還清楚記得，曾經有一段時間，岩部還很狂妄、佐良娜還很傲嬌、井陣還很毒舌、電氣還很怯懦、……，但不過經歷短短一年，大家就相繼變得成熟、穩重，處事也圓滑許多。或許只有在球場上時，會如同初識那般像小孩子一樣吵架。

「難怪總有人說：人在運動場上會露出本性。今日我總算是見識到了。」鹿代無奈的說。

「果真是……歲月磨去了我們的稜角……。」博人依舊在大笑。

鹿代看著在運動場上疾馳的幾人。

身處這個紛亂的時代，人人心頭都有一片茫然的雲霧未解開。也許只有放下一切，毫無顧忌直衝天際的那一刻，人們心中才是最自由的吧？

想到這裡，他又自嘲地笑了笑。只是一個小小的院際盃比賽而已，哪來這麼多感觸？

而一旁的博人也停下大笑，認真注視身邊的好友。也許只有鹿代本人沒發覺自己在仰望天空時，眼神中透露出的強烈渴望和惆悵。

奈良鹿代其人，法力高強、智慧超群、氣質出眾，幾乎無所不能，卻有個弱點，那就是不會騎飛天掃帚。雖說身為巫師，沒有人無法讓掃帚浮上空中，但會不會控制又是另一回事。飛天掃帚一交到鹿代手上就如同脫韁的野馬，不是原地打轉就是橫衝直撞，完全不聽從指揮。

當然騎飛天掃帚說起來也不是什麼必備技能，不會騎的人多得是。可偏偏這樣一位「飛行白痴」卻喜歡上了一位「飛行痴」，魁地奇之於井陣而言就像將棋之於鹿代一樣重要，所以鹿代一直對自己不會騎掃帚耿耿於懷。

也許只有在感情面前，才會讓一向洋溢著自信與才華的人自慚形穢吧。

「你們兩個......能不能不要都這麼敏感啊。」博人幽幽呢喃道，聲音淹沒在周遭吵雜的環境裡。

比賽進行到後半，鋼手芬多依靠佐良娜精湛的表現，得分完全輾壓自來克勞。

**「目前局面來到40** **比160……** **，自來克勞情勢面臨大危急！雷門已逐漸進入狀態，他的表現可謂可圈可點……** **！！但鋼手芬多的看守手國防煉瓦也不是省油的燈！他一連救了好幾球……** **」**

自來克勞看臺上，原先一派祥和的氣氛也逐漸被緊張取代，大家都屏息盯著球場上的球員們。

電氣在隊員們的掩護下努力搶球和投球，但接連被敵方看守手攔截。

**「大家注意！！鋼手芬多的搜捕手似乎發現了金探子！她突然朝上空迅速衝刺！自來克勞的山中見狀也放棄捉弄敵方隊長，轉而急起直追……** **。鋼手芬多的搜捕手一個迅速轉彎…….** **繼續衝刺，之後朝下俯衝……** **飛行軌跡很詭異，莫非這也是假動作嗎？」**

「是假動作嗎？」博人問。

「我也不知道……，」鹿代凝重的表示，」我也不知道金探子是不是真的出現……，那東西這麼小，我很好奇人類是怎麼看得到它的。」

**「兩位搜捕手目前的飛行速度勢均力敵！戰情陷入白熱化，若自來克勞搶先抓住金探子，便可以扭轉劣勢，以190** **比160** **反敗為勝！究竟哪一位球員會捷足先登呢……** **？」**

井陣追到一半，忽然決定放棄追逐。他改變行跡，朝反方向飛去。

**「自來克勞的搜捕手改變了方向！看起來對方球員的行為確實只是假動作……** **我有時候會懷疑他是不是能看透別人的想法……** **。啊，不！鋼手芬多的搜捕手原本要引導敵方衝向看臺，結果自己一時閃避不及撞上了！」**

博人看著那位嬌小女孩的身體像一包米袋般摔落，狠狠砸在地上。她的四肢呈現一個極不符合人體工學的姿勢，貌似已昏迷不醒。

「x的！看起來超痛，真的超痛的！！」博人被球員慘況嚇得哇哇大叫。

「鋼手芬多的搜捕手陣亡，他們待會應該會派佐良娜遞補。」鹿代分析道。

「派佐良娜......？」博人疑惑地說，「怎麼會派她遞補？她可是隊上最優秀的追蹤手，如果離開崗位，鋼手芬多還要靠誰得分？這樣也太不符合機會成本了吧！」

「那我問你，一個隊中最能左右勝負關鍵的球員是誰？」

博人想了想，「是……搜捕手？」

鹿代點點頭，繼續引導：「鋼手芬多除了岩部隊長外，最強的球員是誰？」

「是佐良娜……啊！」博人恍然大悟，「你的意思是，鋼手芬多是想把寶全押在佐良娜身上，看看孤注一擲能不能出奇制勝？」

「也不算出奇制勝……，」鹿代笑了笑，「這只是我分析岩部帶隊招數所得出的一貫套路。現在的情勢對鋼手芬多來說還太危險，他們還沒取得多於150分的領先。因此派一個最強的去遞補比較安全。」

果然岩部向裁判比了個「換人」的手勢，示意讓佐良娜去接替搜捕手的位置。

**「鋼手芬多隊派出了宇智波接替搜捕手的位置，相信她的表現會非常優異。……** **等等……** **雷門發生甚麼事了！？」**

所有人都看向球場上屬於雷門同學的小小身影。只見他周身圍繞著一團黑色濃霧，雙眼瞪大，似乎正陷入極端的驚恐中。他的身體變得僵直，由掃帚上滑落。由於人已失去意識，在掉落期間無法運行魔法護體，這樣掉下去很可能會沒命……

「電氣！！」岩部緊張地大喊。無奈兩人距離太遠，無法及時前往救援。

這時離電氣最近的井陣也發現不對勁，趕緊驅使飛天掃帚往下俯衝，一把抓住同隊隊友，抱著他降落至地面。

眾人皆是一驚。平常比賽時球員掉落地面實屬家常便飯，但電氣這狀態明顯可疑。似乎……有黑魔法在作祟。

「鹿代，我們應該下去看看。」博人凝重的說，一轉頭卻發現身邊的人早已不見。

他看著正在下方球場狂奔的身影，「臥槽，他是直接從看臺上跳下去的嗎......？」

博人到達時，所有隊員都已降落在電氣身邊，圍著他七嘴八舌討論著。

「發生甚麼事了？你們對他做了甚麼？」岩部質問自來克勞的球員。

「岩部你冷靜一點！」井陣試著以理智安撫：「你想想，我們幾個和電氣同隊，陷害他做甚麼？」

「我們應該盡快送他去讓我媽媽治療。」佐良娜制止幾人的紛爭。她蹲下身用戴著手套的手拍了拍電氣，溫柔的問：「電氣、電氣，你聽得到我們說話嗎？」

「天哪！！你們幾個剛才的暴躁人格都消失了！！」博人大喊，由此收穫夥伴們一致投來疑惑的表情，他立刻不好意思的說：「沒什麼，別管我。」

岩部立刻蹲下身準備抱起電氣。此時離電氣最近的井陣忽然眼前一黑，往後朝地面倒下。一旁的鹿代眼疾手快衝向前，由後方一把抱住好友，小心的扶著他緩緩坐到地上。

「別碰他！」鹿代大喊。眾人嚇得瞬間停止動作。

「我們沒碰他啊……，」博人試探的說：「他還在你懷裡呢。我們誰敢動啊。」

「我不是說……，」鹿代意識到他們誤會了甚麼，雙頰瞬間染上紅暈，「我是說別碰電氣！他衣服上可能有毒！」

眾人聞言皆是一驚。原先想上前關心隊員的峰起也立刻收回伸出的手。岩部當機立斷扯下自己的運動披風，將電氣包裹起來。之後在一眾同學的驚嘆聲中站起身，俐落地將昏迷不醒的電氣以公主抱的姿勢抱去醫護室。

鹿代也如法炮製，試著想抱起好友。

努力了幾回後……

「鹿代，要不……我來揹他吧？」在觀賞了幾次沒成效的努力後，蝶蝶終於忍不住提議。

「吵死了！搬擔架過來！」鹿代惱羞成怒。天生沒岩部壯是他的錯？

「速速前，擔架！（召喚咒）」 佐良娜召喚來擔架，幾人合力送傷員們去醫護室治療。

「呃……所以，」一位隊員茫然的喃喃：「比賽還繼續比嗎……？」

***

一小時後的醫護室裡。

「到底怎麼回事啊……」

眾人垂頭喪氣地圍繞在兩位傷員床邊。雖然已經注射了解毒劑，但具體出事原因還未查明，兩人至今仍昏迷不醒。

「最近也發生太多事了吧，」梅塔爾嘆了口氣，「我只想平平淡淡度過中學生活而已啊。」

「連櫻阿姨都查不出施法和下毒的人，這人很厲害啊。」博人感嘆道，在井陣的病床上尋了塊空地躺下來，「但是幹嘛偏偏要選在球賽上找麻煩呢？」

「難道是跟改革有關？有痛恨科技的人在搞鬼，而目的是想示威？」佐良娜尋思。

男生們聞言皆皺眉看著她，對她的推理不以為然。

佐良娜抱胸說：「怎麼？你們發起改革，最終目的不就是要推動校園全面科技化嗎？」

看著一眾男生表情由鄙夷轉為吃驚，蝶蝶也忍不住嘆了口氣，「你們這些男生……思考都成一直線嗎？這麼明顯的目的還以為我們都沒發現？」

鹿代苦笑道：「果然……不愧是佐良娜女王，這麼快就推論到核心了。」

佐良娜繼續說：「我從上次級長會議時聽到就感覺不對勁了……這麼簡單的通關密語存廢問題，你們自己去找自來也教授求個幾句就解決了，何必搞到要全校投票？之後仔細觀察，你們整個團隊不是倚靠發起人峰起和井陣，而是靠著電氣運作，肯定有鬼。想來想去也只有『官商勾結』這一塊最有可能。」

「也不算官商勾結啦……不過的確是有受雷門企業的一些幫助。」博人小聲說。

「但妳們不覺得校園的建設真的太依賴魔法了嗎？適時加入一些AI系統有益無害啊！」岩部說。

「還有網路！要是校方同意科技化，那以後使用網路就不怕觸犯校規了！」連梅塔爾也據理力爭。

「網路就是要背著師長偷偷用才刺激啊！如果每個人都能正大光明使用，那花費心力取得網路的小確幸不就消失了嗎？」蝶蝶攤了攤手。

佐良娜也點點頭，「而且人的慾望是無窮的，得到一點甜頭就會想要更多。更何況，你們不就是算準入宿舍條件改為AI辨識後，校方肯定會引進更多模組和系統來與之相應，這樣以後推動科技化就方便多了，學校再沒有理由阻攔你們。」

「是這樣沒錯……，」峰起脫力的在電氣的床沿坐下，決定和盤道出：「雖然本意是希望通關密語廢除，但的確藏有一點其他私心，想以全校學生的力量一步步逼迫校方改革。」

「畢竟我們都快離開學校了嘛，不趁現在熱血一波，以後大概就沒機會了。」準畢業生岩部幽幽地說。

蝶蝶和佐良娜交換了一個眼神，對此種幼稚行徑皆是無語。

「這麼說起來，妳們都支持保留傳統了？」鹿代正色問。

蝶蝶低頭猶豫了一下，之後堅定的點點頭。

「鹿代，別提我們，我還想問你呢！」蝶蝶叉著腰說：「你不是一向最恪守規範的嗎？我以為遵循傳統是你的本心？」

「時代在演進，沒有改變的巫師世界只會倒退而不會進步。和我們一樣在非魔法環境下長大的妳應該最清楚才是。」鹿代沉聲說。

「那佐良娜呢？」岩部將希望放在同隊隊友身上。

佐良娜沉吟一會兒後，突然笑了起來。

「原本是完全不支持改革的，但看過校草選拔的名單後，我選擇繼續觀望。我想知道……人在投票中的選擇，是否會受偶像崇拜影響，藉此來分析究竟人被情感左右的機率有多大。這次投票正好可以當作我從政之前的小小公民觀察。」

幾個人都知道佐良娜從小就發下宏願要從政，因此也只是「哦」了幾聲，沒發表其他意見，而是繼續有一搭沒一搭的聊著，不繼續討論有關「改革」與「守舊」的問題。

床上昏迷的兩人依舊沒有要醒來的跡象，醒著的人也只能暫時轉移注意力來使彼此稍微安慰些。

***

「你其實可以留下來陪他的。」傍晚從醫護室離開回宿舍的路上，博人說道。

鹿代自然知道博人口中的「他」是指誰。

他搖搖頭，「我待在那裏沒有意義，反而會打擾他休息。」

「你這人就是太理智了，明明一臉擔心的要命。」博人嘆了口氣。他其實很想立刻去追查傷害兄弟們的幕後元凶。但經過幾年的歷練也使他明白，在還不確定事件因何而起時，任何行動都有可能牽引更嚴重的後果。

真是縛手縛腳……心塞塞啊。

「……是鹿代和博人嗎？」一個聲音叫住他們。

兩人回頭，看到一個擁有火紅頭髮和俊秀面容的少年，正逆著由窗戶透進的夕陽柔光走來。

鹿代露出笑容，「兩義，你打工回來了？」

「嗯，正要去探望我室友。」兩義也回以微笑，「我還買了甜點回來給他。」他舉起手上的兩個點心盒，包裝上能看出是知名排隊名店的商品，可見他花了一番苦心。

「唉，其實不用啦……。」鹿代接過點心盒，不好意思地摸摸頭，「你工作這麼辛苦還讓你破費，真抱歉！」

兩義沒回答，只是笑意更深了。他意有所指地假咳一聲，故意繞了幾個彎暗示道：「這個……裡面有一半是給峰起的。」

鹿代愣了一下。在終於會意的那刻，感覺全身的血液都集中到臉頰。

兩義買東西是要給他的室友們，自己一個局外人那麼急著代收就算了，還煞有介事地道歉做甚麼？

「那......你自己拿給他們吧！」鹿代有些尷尬的將點心盒塞回對方懷裡。

兩義無所謂地擺了擺手，似乎覺得鹿代的反應很有趣，「別緊張，鹿代總想照顧好身邊的所有人，就像團體裡的老父親一樣，我早就習慣了。」

「才不是呢！」博人立刻否認，「他只關注井陣的事，對我們其他人……唔……」說到一半就被身旁的人摀住嘴。

「博人你睏了我們趕快回宿舍吧！」鹿代笑呵呵地捏了捏博人的臉。「那這樣，兩義你快去醫護室把點心拿給他們吧！晚上記得順便帶他們回宿舍！」

「嗚嗚…嗚呼嗚嗚……」博人含糊不清地說，意思是「我兄弟就交給你了」。

兩人揮手告別兩義後，在前往各自學院塔的岔路分別。

落日餘暉靜靜灑在石砌的廊道上，博人收起嘻皮笑臉的神情，獨自擰眉沉思。

阿爆的失蹤、巳月收到的毒酒、電氣身上的異狀 、......這些事情之間是否有什麼聯繫？還有鹿代和兩義之間的氣氛也不太對，雖說兩人平時就是對手，但彼此惺惺相惜的成分居多，在一起倒也和樂。而今日相見卻有相敬如「兵「之感，不管是虛假的微笑，還是很明顯在暗中較勁的眼色。

「嘖，還是回去翻翻預言本吧......！」他自言自語道：「看起來這學期發生的怪事真的都跟它有關呢。」

***

巳月在球賽結束後當晚就回學校了。隔天午休，已經和男友親親抱抱舉高高過而獲得充足能量的博人，在大廳入口遇上電力拉警報的父親。

「都叫你昨晚待在醫護室裡陪井陣，你就偏不聽。看吧，昨天是不是擔心到睡不著？」

「我像是會為那種事擔心的人嗎？我昨晚是在思考別的......嘶......」鹿代頓住，似乎突然被甚麼東西燙到。

博人停下腳步，「怎麼了？」

鹿代從長袍口袋中掏出一枚冒著熱氣的金幣。「好像是井陣傳了個訊息給我。」

「他醒了？」博人高興地說：「快問問他現在狀況怎麼樣！」

鹿代雖然表面裝作很平靜，實際上也難掩期待，急忙左轉右轉金幣，試著解讀上面的訊息。

「天......臺...，天文...臺？1...1p.m…？」他吃力地看著金幣上模糊的字母拼音。

「你們就不能傳Line嗎？」博人感到無言，「都甚麼年代了還在用傳訊金幣。」

「可能碰上什麼不能用手機的情況吧。」鹿代說，一邊將金幣塞回長袍口袋。「不過他對我有什麼話需要爬上天文臺才能講？」

博人聽見關鍵訊息，張大嘴瞪著眼前的好友。

「怎......？」鹿代遲疑地問。

「鹿代！！！」博人突然激動的以雙手抓住鹿代的肩膀，喊叫聲引起經過的學生們側目。

「做……做甚麼？」鹿代也被嚇了一跳。

「這是告白呀！」博人興奮地說：「你想想，他有那麼多朋友，卻只單獨約你過去，總不可能是要討論改革案吧？這種情況肯定是要聊私事啊！而且在日劇裡，告白的經典場景都是發生在頂樓的天臺上的！！」

「怎麼可能！你想像力也太豐富了吧！」

「難怪要用金幣而不是用手機傳訊息，這都是為了留下特別的回憶啊！「博人愈想愈覺得有道理，「相信我！我好歹也是個有對象的！」

「你再多說一句，我可以讓你對象瞬間從有對象變成沒對象。」鹿代警告。

但博人仍沉浸在欣慰中，「想當年巳月跟我告白時......啊，不，他沒有跟我告白。......這樣我和他算不算是先上車後補票啊？」

他呵呵傻笑了幾聲，回神後才發現身旁的好友已經快步走出大廳離開了。

「鹿代！如果不知道怎麼回話的話就直接強吻，聽到沒？......喂！你有沒有聽到啊！？還有記得用鎖心術...... 」

當鹿代一步步走上通往頂樓的臺階時，還在懷疑這是不是個惡作劇。這樓梯怎麼這麼長......，那傢伙該不會是騎掃帚飛上去吧？欺負我不會飛嗎？

他預想待會推開門後會看見所有同鄉會的人圍著他唱歌，或是被突然衝出來的人揮球棒敲暈，......更可怕的是，可能會看到井陣牽著兩義的手然後甜甜的笑說他們在一起了。

…...好像愈想愈歪了。

最後事實證明是自己疑心病太重，頂樓真的只有井陣一個人。

位於頂樓的天文臺是整個校園的至高點，視野遼闊、景色絕佳，可以俯瞰到連接在湖泊後的綿延山脈，因此天文課都會到這裡來觀測星象。午後的天文臺雖不似夜晚繁星點點時璀璨，但隨著金黃光芒灑落，人站在陽光下也面容端正了起來。尤其是相貌原就稱得上清俊的兩人，此時在冬風吹拂下更朦朧得夢幻。

在不同的場景，遇見相同的人，一切似乎變得如初見面般新奇。就連朝夕相處的人，都顯得有些陌生。

「你還好嗎？還有沒有哪裡不舒服？」鹿代走近對方，柔聲問道。

井陣微微顯露出一絲訝異，似乎驚訝鹿代真的依約而來。但也僅有一剎那，很快他又恢復面無表情的模樣，從臉上看不出一絲情緒，只是定定望著來人。

至少目前看來是四肢健全，面色也正常。鹿代稍感寬慰。

「鹿代，我有話要告訴你。」他平靜的說。

此時鹿代已經走到他的面前，兩人僅間隔一步之遙。

溫柔的笑意在鹿代臉上綻放開，他點點頭示意井陣開口。

「我是個有很多缺陷的人，」井陣緩緩說，語氣依舊平靜，「我不太會說話，也不知道怎麼表達自己的情感。頭腦不好、法力也不怎麼樣，曾經駐塔畫像的題目我連一題都答不出來，幾乎沒有什麼長處。」

「井陣......，」鹿代試著反駁，但被井陣搖了搖手打斷。

井陣有些艱難地一個字一個字繼續說：「這樣的我，卻可以聽見每個人內心的想法，逼得最好的朋友只能從小練習鎖心術才能勉強和我待在一塊，是我將不該存在的壓力施加在當時還年幼的你和博人身上。」

「不是這樣的......」鹿代皺眉道，但又再次被打斷。他有些焦躁，井陣今天是吃錯了什麼藥？大病出癒後就換了魂嗎？這傢伙以前從來不會在自己面前示弱的啊！

「就算如此......，你明知道我有那麼多缺點，仍舊一直包容著我。事到如今，我想告訴你一件事。」

他深吸一口氣，「……鹿代，其實我……」

他的話還來不及說完，這次輪到鹿代打斷他，用同樣溫熱的雙唇封住他未盡的話語。

這個吻算不上舒服，兩人都沒什麼經驗，同樣不得章法，只是強硬地將唇緊緊壓上對方的，好似這般緊密相貼就能代替千言萬語，將所有思緒共享。

鹿代的唇因為缺乏保養而略有些粗糙，在輕輕掃過時激起對方因過於敏感帶來的戰慄。他用一隻手扣住對方的後腦勺，固定住不讓懷裡的人走；另一隻手緊緊窟住對方纖瘦的腰。

井陣有些哭笑不得，這傢伙難得情商上線就非得弄得這麼驚心動魄嗎？這樣要他怎麼接續把話說完啊？

他抽出一隻手，想放到鹿代腰際，但猶豫了一會兒後還是默默放下。

若是沒有發生這一連串事件，或許還可以繼續欺騙自己。但存在的事實無法抹滅，他們之間的那些差距......他不能不管不顧地裝作看不見。

他知道自己雖然常說一些類似調戲的話，但在行動上其實慫的要命。不敢貿然靠近，也不願輕易觸碰，深怕一閃神這份感情就如泡沫般化為烏有。

但就算是這樣自卑又怯懦的自己，依舊眷戀著對方的那一絲溫柔。

就一下就好，再一下就好......

下次一定會遠遠躲開。

「鹿代...... 」他在唇齒相磨間輕喃，一邊慢慢地、小心地將對方推開，「你......我只是住院了一天，你至於這麼想我嗎？」

鹿代也意識到自己方才過於衝動，他邊喘著氣，邊不自在地別過視線，看著遠方的湖光山色。

井陣見狀也垂眸，盯著腳下的運動鞋。他小聲地說：「我其實是想告訴你...... 」

而鹿代也同時開口。「我也有話要告訴你...... 」

兩人聞言皆頓了一下，之後在同一時間繼續說下一句。

「我決定加入兩義的陣營了！「

「我也喜歡你！」

兩人同時抬起頭來瞪著對方。

「Wtf 你剛才說什麼！！！？？？？」


	10. 紛亂的局面

「告白」前一日午夜。

兩義一如往常地失眠。

隔壁床峰起平緩的呼吸聲，和窗被晚風拍打而響起的哐啷聲相映，組成富有規律的惱人節奏。在夜闌人靜的月色下，這種輕微的環境音尤其刺耳，引發無眠之人的種種愁緒。

清風徐徐，床頭的窗簾隨之擺動，在半遮半掩下透進的柔光灑落在另一邊白淨的床上，本該在上頭的人已不知所蹤。

兩義在疑惑中起身，心頭隱隱有些不安正響動著。

他循著對方經常走的路徑尋覓，終於在交誼廳找到那坐在窗邊的人。

學院塔樓的落地窗敞開著，月光毫無阻擋灑落進廳內。井陣坐在窗邊，腳下沒有任何踩踏物，而是直接連接虛空。他雙手捧著一面化妝鏡大小的圓鏡，嘴上輕聲說著一些字句。鏡面反射天空的色彩，讓兩義感覺能在眼前的人臉上看見點點星光。

「......知道了，上次的事我會看著辦的。」井陣對著鏡子說道，聲音難得的低沉而平穩。

兩義悄聲打斷他：「你在這裡做什麼？」

對方聞言立刻回過頭，用氣音說了一聲：「學長。」一邊指著鏡面中的模糊人影示意。

兩義走近仔細一看，才發現上頭的人影是一位極其俊美的黑髮男子，大約三十多歲，眼角帶著溫柔笑意。

人影還在持續說著話：「……聽說你最近常中毒，這次是不是又中了黑魔法？雖然我的部下受傷是家常便飯，但當然了，他們又不是我兒子……」

「不是啦，只有這次是真的，其他幾次都是裝的。」井陣嘆了口氣，「爸我真的沒事，你別管了，也別來學校，你要是來了我會沒朋友的……」

黑髮男子張口欲言，卻突然停下，似乎注意到兒子身邊多了個人。

「啊，你就是井陣的室友嗎？我兒子平常受你照顧了……書上寫當遇到家人的好友時要說這句話，雖然我猜你平常應該也沒怎麼照顧他……。」黑髮男子保持著招牌瞇眼笑，聲音聽起來很愉悅。

兩義臉上和善依舊，僅額角微微抽動。

「爸！」井陣無奈地喊道。

黑髮男子繼續說：「......我待會還有工作要忙。你早點休息，身體才會恢復。如果寒假不回家過要提早跟你媽媽說一聲。」

「知道了，爸，」井陣乖巧地回應，不知不覺間語氣帶了點撒嬌，「爸也多注意身體。」

他以手指在畫面上輕點兩下，黑髮男子微笑著點頭的臉漸漸模糊，化為如潑墨般的雲霧，直至最後完全消失，回歸為普通鏡面。

兩義看著他的動作，確定視訊真的完全斷線，才微微揚起眉。

「爬到這麼高的地方都不怕，你真把自己當成忍者了？」他指了指大大敞開著的落地窗。

「巫師就算摔下樓也不會死的。」井陣朝一旁的窗框挪了挪，讓出一個位置給面前的室友。

「怕是你還沒摔死，我就被你嚇死了。」兩義勾唇，在井陣身邊坐下，「怎麼還不睡？你受傷了，該好好休養。」

「別說我，學長不也還沒睡嗎？」井陣刻意提高聲調說，「是不是又失眠了？」

「都說過別叫我學長，我已經留級了。」

「哈哈抱歉，習慣了。」井陣不好意思地說。接著似是又想到什麼，便解釋道：「我家人的所在地和我們不同時區，所以我總是半夜才聯絡他們。」

兩義沒說什麼，只是點頭表示理解，繼續仰首凝望夜空。井陣話一出口才驚覺自己或許無意間掀起了對方的傷口。

一個美滿的家庭......，那是兩義夢寐以求卻無法實現的願望啊。

他緊張地偷偷覷了幾眼身邊人的表情，卻見對方沒什麼特別情緒。

兩義就是這樣，總是不聲不響的將真實想法隱藏起來，乍看之下摸不清也猜不透。但也許就是這木訥的性格，讓人感覺可以對他敞開心扉，不用怕心事被散播出去。井陣總是將他視為一位可靠的兄長，就算只是坐在那裡聆聽，也會讓人感到安心。這種感覺在對方知曉自己是破心者的秘密後尤其強烈。

沉默了一陣，兩義問：「你的家人...是Root的人嗎？」

井陣目光驟然一沉。在他離開家鄉後，已經很久沒被這麼問過了。莫非兩義是罹難者家屬？他悲慘的童年和如今艱苦的境遇，該不會也和Root有關？

「別這麼緊張，我就是好奇問問。」兩義見對方緊繃的神色，不禁啞然失笑，「我曾在某個地方看過流出的組織成員名單，裡面有個人長得跟你很像，今天一見更證實了我的猜想。」

井陣苦笑了一聲，沒有答話。

「吶，你認同Root的主張嗎？」

「啊？」井陣眨眨眼，對兩義的問題感到意外，「不認同......吧？」他有些猶豫地說：「但這個組織的確曾經存在過，誰也無法否認這個事實，不是嗎？」

「的確......曾經存在過的東西無法被消弭。」兩義加重語氣，一字一字緩緩說道。

他端詳著對方帶有不確定的臉，隨即寬慰地笑了笑，拉起對方的手，「走吧，跟我去一個地方。」

兩人鑽出自來克勞塔的大門，在入口處停下。守門的駐塔畫像原本正打著瞌睡，此時心不甘情不願睜開眼，對在大半夜擅自離開學院塔的少年們投以不悅的瞪視。

「兩義，你要帶我去哪裡啊？已經超過宵禁時間了，我們最好別在外面亂晃。」井陣緊張地皺眉道。

「沒有要亂晃，停在這裡就好。」他指了指駐塔畫像，語氣堅定而充滿自信，「我剛確認了一件事......我想，你現在應該知道要怎麼答題了。」

***

時間回到現在。

前一天和井陣在天文臺上匆匆告別後，鹿代思索了一晚上，還是想不出問題在哪裡。這個轉折實在過於玄幻，他感覺世界已超出他能理解的範圍了。不過難得起個大早，也不想浪費時間，便懷著還未理清的滿腔不解趕赴上午的課程。

大部分學生早上第一節課都會遲到，因此接近上課時間教室內仍只有不到十人。鹿代在倒數第二排的角落找到熟悉的淺色身影，全身上下淡到近乎透明的顏色，幾乎完全融入周遭的暗色環境中。那人趴在桌上，似乎睡得正熟。桌面上墊著一本厚厚的參考書，他將頭枕在手臂上，有些過長的劉海半遮住面龐，淡金色髮絲順著鼻樑垂落，靜靜覆蓋於翻開的書本頁面。

鹿代不禁皺眉。雖然井陣的個性喜歡低調，但為了配合博人坐在顯眼位置的習慣，只要碰到和他們一起修課的情況，都會和他們一起坐到最前排。但這回井陣卻自動退到教室後方的角落，是出了甚麼事？

在還未反應過來之前，鹿代的雙腳就自動邁步朝對方走近。

遠遠的可以看見在井陣隔壁座位的桌面上放置了一本課本，很明顯是用來幫別人佔位。明知博人也修了這門課，卻只佔了一個位……，莫非，是想把博人支開，他和鹿代才好獨處嗎？

想到這裡，鹿代總是靜如止水的心湖悄悄泛起一絲漣漪。那是很陌生的感覺，一種不知從何處升起的強烈渴望，加上一絲抓也抓不著的挫折感。一出生就明事理又老成的他，唯獨此事無法看透。

昨天的談話並沒有結論。就連從天文臺回宿舍的路上，他和井陣兩人也都沉默不語。雖然因為一起長大的關係，兩人早已比別人親密許多，肢體接觸是少不了的，明著、偷著也親過幾回，但關係就是一直處於曖昧不明的階段，誰也不敢捅破那層紙。鹿代總感覺兩人之間存在某種隔閡，不過就算主動詢問對方，也只會換來顧左右而言他的回應吧？

他頹喪的垂下肩膀，伸手想拍醒正熟睡著的人，卻在看清隔壁桌上的書本全貌後停下動作。

那本書的封面有井陣一貫的花體簽名，正好位於「高等符咒全錄」幾個大字下方。但在簽名後方還有一個端秀的字跡，傳統的書法字體看來格外雅致。

「兩義」。

原來......這位子不是幫他佔的啊。

鹿代盯著課本上並列著的兩個名字。總是能運籌帷幄、好似任何事都在掌控中的他，第一次產生事態全都亂了套的慌亂。

此時身後的一個聲音截斷了他的思緒。

「鹿代，噗嘶、噗嘶……！」博人大聲打著暗號，「我幫你佔好位了，快過來後面啊！」

博人的大嗓門不意外的吵醒正小憩著的人。井陣微微抬頭，仰首對上鹿代的目光後，一雙碧色眼眸疑惑地眨了眨。鹿代沒有絲毫猶豫，立刻轉身朝博人所在的最後一排走去，也沒問寶貝兒子為甚麼不去坐前排。

「欸，我聽說井陣加入守舊派了，怎麼回事啊？」兩人坐定後，博人用非常大的氣音問。

「嗯。」鹿代漫不經心的回了個音節，翻找著書包中的課本。

「這都甚麼跟甚麼啊！蝶蝶就算了，現在連井陣也這樣！他不是改革的發起人嗎？這樣落跑也太不負責了吧！」博人忿忿地搖頭，「虧我之前還想把我妹交給他。」

「甚麼？」鹿代轉頭看著對方。

博人意識到自己說漏嘴，忙打著哈哈：「沒什麼，別在意啦……」

鹿代也沒深究，只嘆了口氣，「給你看一樣東西。」

他打開手機裡的檔案庫，找到其中寫著「通關密語案」的文件。博人看著文件上的內容，發起人署名欄赫然簽著「奈良鹿代」。

「改革案原本就是我的意思。」鹿代解釋：「你沒發現……井陣在級長會議上說的故事，裡面的主角少年A是我而不是他自己嗎？他只是當時和我站在同一邊，才幫忙準備需要的文件。」

「所以說……他加入改革派是為了支持你的理想，而不是出於他的個人意志？」博人漸漸接受這荒謬的事實，「唉，不過這倒戈也太促不及防了吧！要不是我早知道兩義的為人，幾乎要以為他創了甚麼宗教……」

博人打了個呵欠，趴到桌上。悶悶的聲音從手臂與桌面的縫隙傳出：「不過也不難理解啦，畢竟井陣本身就是個容易崇拜別人的人。」

鹿代苦笑了一下，深知對方所言極是。他想起蝶蝶傳過來的那句話：如果有個比你厲害的人出現，或許他對你就連那一絲崇拜也沒有了。

他和博人完成率極高的預言本都不算甚麼，他們的青梅才是真正的真相帝呢。

兩義一直到課程快結束才匆匆出現在課堂。

講臺上，自來克勞的導師自來也正在講解下周的實戰活動課。鹿代看著兩義坐到井陣佔好的隔壁位，兩人將頭湊在一起共同閱讀一本課本。明知兩義是靠微薄的打工費在支持生活，光是學費加生活費就已入不敷出，因此和同學共用一本課本也是情有可原。但心裡就是有些酸酸脹脹的。

「下周的實戰課成果將是你們重要的期末成績，」自來也宣布，「現在雖然是和平年代，但咒術的演練仍萬不可鬆懈。近幾年的普等巫測都會在理論外加考術科，測驗你們對咒語的掌控度。」

說罷，他揚了揚手，負責教高等符咒學的凱教授從一旁的教師休息室走出，身後有二十來位學生跟著他魚貫而入。鹿代發現隊伍裡大多是熟面孔，有鋼手芬多的佐良娜、蛇丸來林的堇和巳月、自來克勞的峰起、水門帕夫的梅塔爾和荒矢等。

「這幾位都是頂尖的六年級學生，他們在去年的大考上取得了優異的成績。」自來也向教室內的同學介紹，「下星期的課程是團隊活動，五年級同學分成兩人一組。因為測驗具危險性，所以每隊會再分配一名學長姐帶隊，負責保護各位的安全。」

讀理論書讀到發慌的博人一聽能夠實戰，立馬興奮得像看到糖的孩子，「聽起很讚欸！你覺得我們要找誰一隊呢？站在最右邊的那個藍髮男孩看起來不錯……，雖然佐良娜和堇也很好，但我還是特別推薦他……」

「如果我說不要，你會聽我的嗎？」鹿代面無表情的望著好友期待的臉。

講臺上的自來也繼續說：「……現在距離下課還有10分鐘，請在離開前將分組名單交給我。注意，每個小隊必須包含不同學院的成員！」他瞄了眼手錶，「好了，現在開始動作吧！」

教室內開始騷動。許多人起身奔向自己的好友。蝶蝶朝佐良娜招了招手，後者立刻高興的跑上前會合；峰起拉著葉子的手，正在四處尋覓另一位隊員；幾個男生湊到荒矢身邊想找他組隊，他緊張到面具都要被熱氣融化了。

「博人，那個……，」筧堇鼓起勇氣走近倒數第一排的位置，「我可不可以和你……」

她不安的絞動著手，原就出佻的面容此刻在紅暈下更若桃花般嬌艷。她深知自身外貌上的優勢，也明瞭對方隨和的性格，因此有信心自己的提議肯定不會被拒絕。

果然，博人聽見有人叫自己的名字後，便將陽光開朗的笑臉轉向來人。筧堇正欲開口，卻被不知何時竄到身後的人拉住手腕。

「堇學姐，跟我們一隊吧！」井陣輕快的笑著說，刻意提高至博人聽得見的音量。

「欸？這個嘛......」筧堇一時進退兩難。

「堇，怎麼啦？剛才是妳叫我嗎？」博人用溫和的語氣問。

「啊，那個……我……」

筧堇有些慌亂，明白自己就算說出口，以博人重視兄弟的性格，一定會以是井陣先開口邀她的為由，將她讓給別隊。

「沒...沒什麼，」她勉強擠出笑容，「我沒事。」

井陣全當她答應了，便拉著她的手回座位，獻寶似地介紹給自己的隊友。

「兩義，這位也是我們同鄉會的成員，她的攻擊魔法很強，和善於謀略的你組合在一起肯定能佔優勢。」井陣高興地說著，之後轉頭面向她，笑著問：「堇學姐，妳說是不是啊？」

筧堇溫柔的笑了笑，維持著自己嫻靜優雅的人設。

三人的後排，博人見筧堇莫名其妙來了又走，也是摸不著頭緒。不過他沒多在意，馬上轉頭面向仍在思考人生的好友。

「鹿代，你要是沒意見，我就真的找巳月了啊？」

「真麻煩，隨便吧。」父親大人終於開了金口，恩賜一句回答。

博人嘿嘿苦笑。兩位好友詭異的行徑實在令他茫然，還是早點召喚巳月過來親熱一下壓壓驚才是。

三人會合後，博人到講臺前領了張空白紙回來，準備寫上自己和鹿代、巳月的名字。教室內的人已經走得差不多，只餘留幾位還沒分到組的人。博人邊寫還可以邊聽見前排的對話。

「你昨晚沒睡好，待會沒課就直接回宿舍休息吧。我中午可以順便幫你帶午餐回去。」

「謝謝，真不好意思。唉，這天氣真是愈來愈冷了，讓人睡都睡不好。」

聽起來沒什麼重點的對話戛然而止。博人下意識停下正在寫字的手，想看看前面出了什麼事，卻先聽見鹿代折斷自動筆筆芯的聲音，和巳月幸災樂禍的笑。

前方的座位上，筧堇不知何時已默默退場，而剛才還在抱怨很冷的人正和他的室友緊緊擁抱在一起。

博人感覺自己大概也要震驚地折斷筆了。

突然被抱了個滿懷的井陣也訝異地睜大眼，臉色因為突如其來的親密接觸而脹紅，但很快又轉為蒼白。

兩義的懷抱真的是……

超冷、爆冷，冷到他眼淚都快要流出來了！

「那個......兩義，你的心意我感受到了，現在可以放開了。」井陣咬緊牙關，努力忍耐著被寒冷激起的顫抖。

冰王子兩義絲毫沒意識到自己可能凍死人的體溫，以為是自己抱得不夠緊所以讓室友覺得冷。他稍稍轉換姿勢，將對方的頭壓在自己胸前，試圖貼得更近。

「沒關係的，」他寬慰道：「鹿代說肢體接觸有助於培養感情，所以這是必要的付出。」

鹿代：「........。」我的確說過可以嘗試肢體接觸，但不是指這種接觸！

井陣也懶得追究是誰的建議，靠在冰王子懷裡的他冷得都快哭了。「呃，其實，我剛才伸手不是要抱你，只是想拿個外套。我在上課前幫你佔位時順手把它掛在你的椅背上了。」他微弱地解釋。

「咦，是這樣嗎？」兩義有些意外的說，並慢慢收回手。

後方的巳月對此誤會深感有趣，「原來他是這麼憨的人設嗎？」

博人悄聲回答：「兩義可能是把一部分智商拿去補情商了，結果發現原本的情商是負數。」

兩人身旁的鹿代從剛才就一直靜靜聽著，見兩人分開後才緩緩開口：「井陣，這樣做讓人誤會的動作，造成兩義的困擾很好玩嗎？你有沒有一點引起別人麻煩的自覺啊！」

博人猛地倒抽一口涼氣。鹿代剛才的話基本上是脫口而出，其中的慍怒顯而易見，似乎自己也沒意識到自己的口氣有多衝。

這種萬事發生都先檢討自己人的風格......，博人還真是服了。得虧井陣遺傳了佐井叔叔的好脾氣，不然對方換作另一人，父親大人怕是要被灌水泥後做成消波塊再被丟進某不知名公海。

井陣被吼得猝不及防，心裡也滿是不快。晚上沒睡好加上剛才被凍了一身，此時又莫名其妙被指責，不爽值瞬間飆高至從未達到的高度。

平時鹿代雖然常會對看不慣的事嚴厲糾正，但面對他總是特別溫柔。這回竟然為了兩義和他翻臉。他知道將棋對鹿代而言有多重要，也知道鹿代有多重視這位棋友，但仍然自作多情的以為，經過這麼多年相處，自己在對方心中的地位或許已經有所提升了。

果然......過了這麼多年還是沒有改變嗎？

只要是有關兩義的事，鹿代總是會失去理智，就連一直陪伴在他身邊的自己，在「為棋友好」的前提下也是可以隨意拋棄的物件。

兩義對自己造成的衝突也是不知所措，覺得不能坐視不管，「鹿代，都怪我會錯意，你別遷怒他。」

「不，」井陣以平常的口吻說，將憤怒和委屈隱藏得滴水不漏，「是我不對，隨便就能踩到『別人』的底線。」

鹿代方才話一出口就後悔了，此刻更是心驚。

以前每逢糾正井陣的行為時，對方不是靦腆的道歉就是無奈的微笑，從未接收過如此冷淡到陌生的回應。鹿代縱使有黃金大腦也是一時語塞。

他是不是......做出什麼難以挽回的事了？

博人東看看西望望，眼前這幾人都是習慣隱藏心事的性格，不像自己和巳月那般直來直往。面對這誤會，作為好友的他完全無能為力，只得走為上策。

「那個......我和巳月報名了年後的現影術（瞬間移動）駕訓班，要先去學院辦公室繳學費。」他小心翼翼地開口，「鹿代如果之後沒什麼事的話，要不要陪我們一起去？」

井陣笑咪咪的替鹿代回應：「恐怕不行喔，鹿代忙著讀書和下棋，大概沒時間分給你們呢！」

「你說話有必要這麼酸嗎？」鹿代沉聲道。

正極力解圍的博人幾乎要崩潰，要不是巳月扯他的衣袖，還搖了搖頭制止，他可能就要硬把父親大人的頭壓向桌面，然後大喊著：「你快給我道歉啊啊啊！」

井陣沒回答。他快速抓起掛在椅背上的背包，一溜煙就衝出教室門。在一系列動作發生的期間都維持著燦笑。

兩義和鹿代相視了幾秒，似乎突然達成某個共識，也一齊離開教室。

博人和巳月：「……。」

被留下的兩人面面相覷，無端被波及又無故被留下，令人茫然。

太多髒話可以罵了，不知該先選哪一個。

***

午後的萬應室裡。

「鹿代，你下午不用上課嗎？」下到第八盤時，兩義終於忍不住問。

鹿代沒有正面回答，「下棋有助於思考難解的事。」

說到這，他突然想到什麼，便抬頭望向對面的敵手。「我有點好奇，你是怎麼說服井陣加入守舊派的？」

兩義笑了笑，似是早就料到對方會這麼問，「這有甚麼難的？人類只會選擇對自己有利的一方，世界上沒有絕對的忠誠。況且他本來就不是你的附屬品。」

「你應該有開給他甚麼條件吧？」鹿代將棋推進一格，裝作不經意地問。

兩義勾唇一笑，眼神若有深意。

「我沒有給他任何東西，只是讓他看見他原本就擁有的東西。」他輕輕捻起金將的棋子，左翻右轉的欣賞著，「他是個有能力的人，一直待在你身邊，反而會被感情蒙蔽而看不清前路。」

鹿代抬眼，緊盯著兩義手上那枚棋。兩義似是發現他打量的目光，微微一笑，將那枚棋貼在唇邊輕吻一下，之後放回棋盤，恰巧在最貼近王將的位置。

「若在我身邊時無法被看見……那你能肯定，只要到你身邊情況就會好轉嗎？」鹿代正色問。

「那也只能賭了……，這不就和投票一樣，都是場賭注嗎？」兩義迎向對方帶有疑問的目光，銳利的眼色迅速掃過，但也只稍縱即逝，「但就目前的情況看來，的確是有好轉沒錯。」

鹿代沒有回應，而是垂眸將思路回歸至棋盤上的僵局。

短暫的沉默後，兩義看著鹿代將一枚棋推進一格，突然開口問道：「鹿代，你有看過『三個傻瓜』的電影嗎？」

「是寶萊塢的歌舞片嗎？以前好像和井陣一起看過，」鹿代回憶了一下，「但我完全忘記內容了。」

「裡面有一段是考試成績公布後，三位好友中的兩人發現自己低空飛過及格線，但他們一點也不開心，你記得是為甚麼嗎？」

「啊……，我真的不記得了，真糟糕。」鹿代傷腦筋地摸了摸後腦勺，「讓我猜一下，是因為另一位好友不及格，所以及格的那兩人很難過嗎？」

「不是，」兩義抿嘴笑了笑，「是因為另一位好友考了第一名。」

在鹿代狐疑的眼神掃視下，兩義低頭思考著棋路。

「我想，這個例子不是關於義氣，而是真實的人性。」兩義輕聲說，「你的確比我聰明又有才華得多，但我比你懂人心，或許更適合當個領導者。」他以手指將自己的棋移位，「將軍！」

***

距離「通關密語廢除案」正反發表會還有一天。

是夜，井陣坐在床上打完一份萬字報告，終於發覺自己或許已經腦力透支，需要補充一些營養素。

他循著淡淡食物的香味找到書桌前。室友們都出外去了，只餘留桌上的一份三明治和一張便利貼，後者上頭是兩義娟秀的字跡：注意身體。還有，今天的事很抱歉。

他嘆了口氣，想想今天早上明明沒什麼事，自己卻反應過激，一定害兩義覺得很歉疚吧？以前碰過比這次狀況嚴重的多的去，今天卻因為無傷大雅的小事惱怒，實在是太不像自己了。

果然是因為忌妒嗎？

忌妒有人和鹿代共享同一個視野，可以輕易理解鹿代的世界。可以做到他永遠做不到的事。

這種感覺……已經很多年沒有了。他以為自己永遠不會有想贏過別人的念頭。

他想起前幾天兩義告訴他的話：「與其消弭人與人之間的差別，將優劣之分置於看不見的地方忽視，還不如各取所長，將每個人的獨特之處發揮到極致。」

他曾經因為答不出進入學院塔的問題而鬱鬱寡歡，是兩義讓他發現自己的盲點。長久以來他都是望著鹿代的背影在前進，或許在潛意識裡，也是一直以鹿代為榜樣在學習。但這樣的仰望卻變了質，因為太過執著於追逐對方，以至於忽略自己的本質。

「鹿代的拿手科目是黑魔法防禦術和魔藥學。但就我所知，你最擅長的應該是魔法史吧？」那一夜，兩義問他。「許多人喜歡復古的衣飾，而審美也可以被歸納為一輪又一輪的循環。時代更迭也是如此。不是有句話說：『歷史總是驚人的相似』嗎？這不只是玩笑話，事件的發生往往會遵循某種模式，許多時事也同樣可以套公式來回答。」

兩義微微一笑，伸手在駐塔畫像身邊的選項中，找到「時事分析」那一欄。

「沒錯，邏輯和運算能力強的人需要極高智商，而史學分析卻更需要細膩的內心和記憶力。鹿代具有敏銳的觀察力，卻缺乏感性的特質，但事情的發生往往不只有單一化的路線和數據，還會被許多情感因素左右。所以理解人心的你更適合這種分析與論述的題型。」

在井陣不確定的目光下，兩義語氣柔和地說：「自來克勞沒有一個人是愚笨的弱者，應該為我們的特點自豪，而不是試圖消滅我們與其他學院的區別。我相信每個人都有自己擅長和不擅長的領域。題目是很刁鑽沒錯，但不是沒有突破口，那些答不出問題的人只是還沒發現自身的閃光點。」

「自身的閃光點嗎？」他仰躺在床上，思索著兩義的話。

那晚的題目其實也不完全是他自己答出來的，兩義給了他很多提示。但這樣就足夠了，對他來說，已經是很大的定心丸。

也許以後也可以靠自己的力量，完成很多很多事吧。

「叩、叩、叩、……」突然的敲門聲將他從回憶拉回當下。

他下意識要回「請進」，但話到嘴邊又即時收住。如果門外的人是室友，應該會直接開門，用不著敲門。在這個點還來拜訪的，除了鹿代大概沒有別人了。雖然他為早上的事感到抱歉，但歉疚對象僅限於兩義，對於無緣無故罵人的鹿代，他暫時還不想搭理。

敲門聲持續了一陣，之後每一次敲擊的間隔時間愈來愈長，變為斷斷續續的短音，直至最後完全消失，或許是敲門的人敲累了。他有些無言，這麼懶的人，還真的是鹿代沒錯了。

通常這時候，躲在房間內的人都會打開門偷看，看看門外的人走了沒。但是……開玩笑，他是死也不會開門的！以鹿代的個性絕對會守在外面！誰知道外頭有沒有陷阱呢？

不開門就算了，他還起身走到門前準備把門鎖得更嚴實。結果對方似乎是算準他的手碰到門把的當下，門突然從外面被拉開，迎面對上鹿代勢在必得的笑，緊接著是一陣天旋地轉。

當他反應過來之前，已經穩穩妥妥的在鹿代的臂彎裡，呈現公主抱的姿勢。

「我發現我有東西忘在你們房間了。」鹿代狡黠地說：「我忘記把你給帶走了。」


End file.
